YuYuGiDigiMoon: Gaiden
by Kanius
Summary: This is YuYuGiDigiMoon's official side stories section. This will contain one-shots, ficlets, mini-stories, POVs, etc. Chapter 13: Who are the mysterious Amazoness warrior eight the Sailor Senshi meet in Dawn of Chaos? Their past is finally unveiled.
1. A Brother's Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho or Yu-Gi-Oh. I also do not own some of the OCs in this series, including Belletiger, Ninetalesuk, LazerWulf or any other fanfic author who have submitted characters to me.

Welcome, everyone! We're coming fresh off the heels of an epic second season - _The Invasion of the Rajita_. I hope everyone enjoyed the overall second season. I know I did. Ghidorah dies. The Rajita Empire has been reduced to a handful. Sailor Mars is revealed as the Dark Phoenix. Yami Houou is beaten. Everything is restored. Takato rejects Suzaku. Our heroes recover from a hard fought battle. And all of that jazz.

Oh, before we move along... I have created a forum for you guys. If you want to discuss anything about my YuYuGiDigiMoon series, my Digimon Fusion fics, anime, video games or anything for that matter... go to my forum and sign up. It's free. So, you don't have to worry about paying. /shameless plug

Here's the link provided: ssj4takeru(dot)forumup(dot)com/index.php

Just make sure to put actual periods in place of the (dot)s. Ok? Good.

Now, you have all reached what may possibly be the midpoint of the YuYuGiDigiMoon timeline. I still have more stories down the line - this one, the Kuiper Belt Senshi, Taiyoukai's Awakening and the untitled third season. Who knows? If I get enough inspiration, we could see more stories even after the third season. That is if I don't exhaust all of my creativity (I'll need it when I write my own novel and start doing art again).

Anyway, you have all entered Gaiden. In Japanese, Gaiden simply means 'Side Story.' That is what this fic essentially is. Ultra Sonic 007, popular Digimon author of the Zero 2 series, is already writing his own 'Side Stories.' I am adopting this idea for my ongoing epic crossover. I feel YuYuGiDigiMoon deserves one.

It's fitting with many minor characters in need of spotlight. And this is a good chance for me to write some one-shots. Maybe some character POVs. This will be fun little experiment.

Oh, before we start, I want to remind you readers and this is _**CRUCIAL**_. So, listen closely. I would highly (and I emphasize that greatly), highly suggest that you have read through both The Wrath of Pharaohmon and The Invasion of the Rajita, if you haven't already. This also goes to you new readers.

Each chapter will specify a time period before, during or after these stories.

And these chapters will be short. So, don't expect any epic-length writings here.

With that said, let's see which character I've randomly chosen.

(cue drum roll)

Himura Tsubasa! Congratulations!

Enjoy the Himura-based short, readers!

* * *

_**A Brother's Vow**_

-

-

(Set during The Wrath of Pharaohmon: The night before the Shadow Tournament)

**Katsuya Residence/Himura's Room/March 30, 2003/10:03 PM**

Himura Tsubasa sat inside his room alone. Inumon was not home as the boy had asked him for some time alone. He needed this time to think about what had happened.

His sister was taken and converted into the dark warrior known as Nemesis. She was now under Pharaohmon's tutelage.

To make matters worse... his sister had now become affiliated with the enemy.

What led up to this was because of a misunderstanding between Himura and Yui after a conversation he had with the Tamers. It was all due to Himura never telling the truth about Inumon being affiliated with the Underworld Digimon lord, Anubimon. She thought that Inumon was a lost animal found by her brother after his release from the hospital.

The reason he couldn't tell her was due to the painful memories from his journey in the Underworld - during his coma period where he had met Kotori, Inumon, Seadramon and Anubimon. He didn't want to mention anything about Kotori's death.

Wrapping his arms around his legs, Himura curled up into a fetal position. "Yui... I'm so sorry... I should have told you." _Why was I so stupid to not tell you?! _As she shivered, small drops of tears fell down his cheeks.

Himura had let his little sister down. He had promised to protect Yui at any cost but he _failed_ her.

"I failed you, Yui-chan. I don't deserve to be your brother... not after what that bastard did to you. You turned you against me... and now you've become Nemesis," he seethed with tears.

To make matters worse, she had accused him of being a murderer. All because of the tragic accident that cost their parents lives'. To add more insult to injury, she even accused him of leaving Kotori to die.

"You know that our parents died... in that accident and I saw who truly murdered Kotori..." He clenched his fits while tightening his fists. Anger rose through his body as he couldn't take all of these accusations. He couldn't stand to hear any of this resent from his own sister. "Pharaohmon's the one lying to you, Yui-chan! HE'S THE ONE!" He picked up a baseball lying on his bed and threw it into the closet out of rage. "Damn you, Pharaohmon!! You've caused enough grief to us but you crossed the line!"

Jumping off his bed, Himura walked over toward a small picture frame. He wiped away the dried tears as he picked up the picture frame and narrowly gazed down at it.

The group photo consisted of a man in his late-thirties with dark blue hair and a beautiful woman in her early-thirties with long light blue hair. Also in the picture was a younger version of himself standing beside his father. In the photo, Himura was nine years old and shorter than he was now. Standing in between the mother and Himura was the adorable little girl with short dark, blue hair. She had an innocent and kind smile to her face - a complete contrast to the cruel, sadistic gaze that Nemesis possessed.

"Yui-chan. Tomorrow, we will be reunited. Once we defeat Nemesis, Basilikmon and Pharaohmon, we're going to set you free," Himura vowed, setting the picture frame down. His eyes hardened with determination while closing his fists. "Mom. Dad. Kotori. I'll prevent another one that I cherish from dying and slip out of my hands. I will ensure that Yui-chan returns home and back to her innocent self. That is a young man's promise." With that, he set the picture down and glanced over to his card deck.

Tomorrow... the Shadow Tournament would commence.

Himura, the Tamers and their partner digimon would be ready for their biggest test to date.

-

Glancing outside of the residence, Inumon and Renamon watched the young man with his back turned.

The dark canine looked over to Renamon and smirked. "Himura's had it rough but can you blame him? But, we're going to help him bring back Yui-chan! I just know we're going to topple Pharaohmon and his army!"

Renamon nodded. "We'll see. You clearly saw the announcement from the television. Pharaohmon has rounded up some of the most vile and evil of digimon from their prisons."

"Anubimon sure has a lot of paperwork to cover all of this," Inumon sweatdropped.

"Nevertheless, we will send them back to where they belong. That way we can spare Anubimon of any dreaded paper work," Renamon said as she stood on top of the branch.

Inumon smiled. "You're right. I know we can do it! We'll beat all of those jerks and send them back to their prison cells!"

"Well, don't get too overconfident," the calm, composed vulpine stated as she gazed out to the starry skies. "Basilikmon will be amongst those freed prisoners and you have reserved long hatred for that vile serpent."

"Yes, he's the one who denied Kotori of her life," Inumon said, crossing his arms. "He took away Seadramon's partner. Himura lost a very close friend and he still blames it on himself to this very day. It saddens me to see Himura going through such crap for a kid his age."

"And here I believed Rika had it rough."

"From what you've told me, she still has both of her parents."

"She hasn't seen her father in a long time. She lives with her mother and grandmother."

"All Himura has left is Yui-chan."

Renamon closed her eyes. "And Pharaohmon has turned her against him."

"But, I truly believe Yui-chan is still in there. There is a chance to save her and we will manage to pull it off. I know we can."

"Of course, I was there to hear Yui's voice coming out of that witch's mouth. Although, it was momentarily... she clearly has some control over Nemesis."

"But not completely. It's up to Himura to bring her back. If he can't, then by Goddramon... Dark Gabumon and I will bring her back!" Inumon grit his teeth, clenching both of his fists. "Just you wait and see, Renamon!"

Hearing this straight from Himura's partner, Renamon couldn't help but feel more hopeful and stronger before tomorrow's event.

"Perhaps we do have a chance after all," Renamon coolly stated as she turned toward Inumon. "As long as you and everyone keep faith... Goodnight and see you tomorrow." With that, she leaped off the branch and vanished as the cold wind blew by.

Inumon let the cold air blow against his fur while closing his eyes. "Thanks, Renamon." _Argh, I should have touched her butt when I had the chance! _Shaking his head, he tried to take those perverted thoughts out of his head.

Looking back to Himura inside his room, Inumon kept a close eye on him.

"Let's bring back our beloved Yui-chan, Himura. Then, we can save both the Real and Digital Worlds. And we can all return home... together."

With that, Inumon hopped onto the balcony and opened the window to enter Himura's room.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Himura, Inumon and Renamon are the lucky three to be featured. I hope you all remember the events from the Pharaohmon story, guys (Though, the story did end back in Sept. 2005... that's almost three years ago. :X ). 

Himura & Yui Tsubasa, Inumon and Nemesis are characters made by my good friend, Belletiger. She's even done drawings for some of the characters in this series. (nods)

That's just the first Gaiden story in a series of... god knows how many Gaidens I will attempt. I have a whole freaking universe to cover in regards to YuYuGiDigiMoon. Anything goes I'd say! Heroes, villains, anti-heroes and minor characters alike but I am aiming to give some minor characters a spotlight. I hope other epic fic writers consider writing side stories of their own... seems Ultra and I are the first.

So, there you have it. This will also serve as a solution to any lack of updates to my fanfics. Don't worry... the first chapter of the _Kuiper Belt Senshi _will be coming up soon.

Until then, leave me a review when you're done reading.

See you all and take it easy.


	2. Meet the Parents

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Yu-Gi-Oh. I do not own some of the OCs in this series, including those borrowed from Belletiger, LazerWulf, Ninetalesuk, and a few others. They submitted their characters to me.

It's been three months since I last touched this! (dusts off the Gaiden story) There we go.

Sorry for not giving this story much attention, but I've been secretly working away getting the Kuiper Senshi chapters done and writing rough drafts for my Taiyoukai movie fic. You can also factor in my _**Galaxy Stars**_ fic that I've had to invest my time on.

School and work have also cut down on my writing time. I also have college graduation coming up on May 17th and I've been trying to get all of my work done before then.

I'll be using this extra time now to post a chapter for Gaiden. In fact, I have a few ideas I want to get out and post to tide you guys over until either Galaxy Stars or the Kuiper Senshi fic is updated.

Anyway, here's a nice, cute short based on Jaarin and Sam J. Those are the Legendary Warriors of Water and Earth if you haven't figured that one out. This chapter's title is an obvious reference from the same movie title starring Ben Stiller and Robert DeNiro.

So, enjoy!

(EDIT 2/7/10: I just realized the mother's name is Mayumi. NOT Rinchei. Rinchei is the eldest son. I've come back from the future to correct another wrong. And with that, back to the time machine I go!)

xxxxx

_**Meet the Parents**_

xxxxx

(Set during the Invasion of the Rajita: Between Post-Rajita Invasion and Christmas Day)

**Shinjuku District/Wong Residence/Apartment # 407/December 14, 2003/6:37 PM**

It's been two weeks since the Rajita incursion ended. Earth and humanity was preserved from being taken by the alien invaders as Yami Houou played a deciding factor to their demise.

As the Imperium Empire rounded up every Rajita on Earth, humanity was left to recover from the unforgettable series of events.

Some were still recovering while others did their best to move on with their lives.

This certainly applied to two individuals: two teenagers that have become something of an item.

Well, more like two friends secretly dating each other.

Jaarin Wong and Sam Joseph have been seeing each other often. Ever since the Rajita invasion ended, Jaarin and Sam formed a relationship that has gotten the Wong family's attention.

When Jaarin introduced Sam to her father, well... Janyuu like any overprotective parent started to ask Sam a trillion questions. And now the time has come for Sam to meet his greatest challenge: meeting Jaarin's entire family.

xxxxx

"Man, do I really have to do this, Jaarin?" Sam was hesitant to say the least. He turned away as Jaarin tugged him on his right arm. "Come on! I met your dad before and I don't think he'll approve of us!"

Jaarin sighed, holding on Sam's sleeve. "Come on, Sam. You and my dad just haven't gotten to more aquatinted."

"I don't know. I mean..."

"Yeah, he's overprotective of me, but that's how most fathers are for their daughters."

"Whatever you say," the teenage male stopped struggling as he took a moment to relax.

"Good. Now are you ready?" Jaarin asked as she received a nod. Turning around, she unlocked the door using her key and walked in. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

As soon as Jaarin entered, she was greeted by none other than Suzie. The little girl ran up and jumped into her older sister's waiting arms. Jaarin hugged Suzie and set her down.

"Big sister! Welcome home!" Suzie smiled, looking up at her sister with happy, gleaming eyes. She turned as Lopmon poked her head out from a corner. "Jaarin's home, Lopmon!"

"Yeah, I know," Lopmon murmured, noticing Sam outside the door. "Hm." _It's him._

Just then, a middle-aged woman with short, purple hair walked out of the kitchen. She wore a simple white, long-sleeved shirt, brown pants, and white socks. The woman was relieved to see her teenage daughter home.

"Oh, Jaarin. So, glad you could come home. How was studying at the library?" The middle-aged woman asked, taking off her oven gloves.

"It was fine. I've been studying a little too much if you ask me. So, I took a walk in the park to let off some stress," Jaarin smiled, looking behind her. "But... um... Mom. Is dad home?"

"He is. He's actually in Henry's home installing a program into his computer."

"Well, I brought along a friend of mine. Dad's met him before, but I wanted to introduce him to you," the purple-haired girl twiddled her thumbs nervously. She shifted her eyes behind to see Sam outside. She made sure to block the front and prevent her mother from noticing him.

"Oh really? Perhaps you would like to..."

"C'mon, Sam. How about introducing yourself to my mom," Jaarin sweatdropped as she stepped aside.

Sam came into view as he stepped forward and slowly bowed his head. "Good evening, Mrs. Wong. I've heard a lot about you and your family through Jaarin. Um, I'm... Sam Joseph. I'm Jaarin's friend... and..."

Mrs. Wong blinked as she looked back to her daughter and Sam. "Jaarin, how long have you been seeing him?"

"Well, we've been friends for a while but... just recently..."

"Jaarin and Sam are boyfwiend and girlfwiend!!" Suzie shouted, grabbing Lopmon and holding her up like a plush toy. "Right?!"

"Jaarin?! Is this true?!" Mrs. Wong glanced back to her daughter.

Seeing that her cover was blown and the surprise was let out, the teenage girl nodded and blushed. "Yeah..." She took a mental note and wanted to smack herself across her forehead. _Thanks, a lot, Suzie! Ugh, now what...?_

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Janyuu's voice was heard from the living room. The older man turned and noticed Sam standing at the front. "It's you!"

"Um, hello, Mr. Wong. We meet again," Sam chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

Shifting his eyes toward Jaarin, Mr. Wong had a slightly concerned look. Like any overprotective would be for their daughter, Janyuu was no exception to the rule. He hoped Jaarin would remain single until she left for college. However, he knew that wouldn't be possible.

"Jaarin, I'm glad you brought your friend. I think your mother needs to know," Janyuu said, not taking his eyes off his daughter and Sam.

xxxxx

As everyone settled in the living room, Jaarin and Sam were standing at the center. Both of them felt like actors on a stage with the Wong family as the viewing audience. Janyuu got up from the sofa as he walked back and forth.

Mrs. Wong did not like the way her husband paced. She tried to console him to relieve him. "Honey..."

"Not now, Mayumi," the man addressed his wife, continuing to pace.

"Why's daddy upset?" Suzie asked, tilting her head. "Is Jaarin in twouble?"

"Maybe because she and Sam have been getting too close?" Lopmon answered, looking toward Jaarin and Sam. "Human relationships are quite interesting."

Henry shook his head. "They are seeing each other, guys."

"Heh, so, your sister's bagged herself a guy! How long until you and Sara get together?" Terriermon snickered, nudging his partner's side. "Eh? Right? C'mon, Romeo."

"I haven't heard from or seen Sara since the Rajita invasion, Terriermon. And no I'm not interested in her."

"Sure, that's what they all say. Wink, wink," the dog-rabbit grinned mischievously, sitting on top of Henry's lap.

The Warrior of Genbu groaned, palming his forehead. "Not now, Terriermon."

Janyuu took a moment to respire deeply and relaxed. He turned and rubbed his temples while trying to maintain his composure. Jaarin and Sam faced each other as they realized what was coming.

"Jaarin, first of all, I want to say that I'm pleased you decided to bring Sam over and introduce him to your mother," Janyuu spoke as he adjusted his glasses. "Yes, you did introduce him to me a while ago. Now with that alien invasion behind us, I've taken the liberty of thinking about you, Jaarin. I've reevaluated on how I want you to spend the rest of your teenage life."

"Dad, c'mon now... I'm sixteen. I think I have the right to see whoever I want. And Sam has been a good friend to me. It's just lately... well, we've been dating."

"That's the problem, Jaarin. How will this affect your studies? I would have hoped you would wait until you graduate from high school."

"I know, but in case you haven't noticed... I've been going to the library and attending my study group. My grades haven't been slipping either. Me spending time with Sam hasn't kept me away from my studies."

Janyuu crossed his arms as he had a stern look. "All right then. Fair enough. Though, I don't remember approving you of seeing Sam."

"Why do you need to approve? You met him. You seemed to like him unless I'm mistaken," Jaarin answered, defending her case. "I'm no longer your little girl. I'll going to be an independent young woman sooner than you think. And I'll need someone to keep me company for when I move out. Sam is the one guy that I think I can depend on."

"Have you two been involved in any sexual activity?"

Janyuu finally popped his question, which caused Mayumi, Jaarin, and Sam to nearly jump out of their skins. Jaarin's face quickly turned red as she spat out angrily.

"NO WE HAVEN'T, DAD!"

Terriermon snickered as he looked up at Henry. "You see that, Henry? Her face just turned red. I bet she's hiding something. Wanna bet on that?"

Henry sighed with agitation. "No."

"I bet you anything that Jaarin and Sam already passed first base," Terriermon winked, shooting his right pinky up. "Or, maybe they're about to hit second base." The long-eared digimon had obvious perverse thoughts.

Suzie overheard Terriermon and curiously asked. "Um, what's _first base_ and _second base_?"

"Terriermon!! Suzie isn't supposed to know that!!" Henry angrily shouted as he covered the dirty-mouthed digimon's own face.

Tugging on her mother's left sleeve, Suzie queried. "Mommy, um... what's _first base_ and _second base_?"

"SUZIE?!" Mayumi was taken back by what her youngest daughter asked. She jumped up and shook her head. "Where... did you hear that from?"

"Tewwiermon said something about it."

The middle-aged woman frowned as a vein popped on her forehead. She reached over and picked up Terriermon. "What are you doing teaching my daughter dirty words?!"

Terriermon's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as the woman strangled the ever daylights out of the poor digimon. "I DIDN'T TEACH HER ANYTHING!! AAHHH!! HENRY, HELP!! YOUR MOM'S PEE-OED!!" _Me and my BIG MOUTH!!_

Henry shrugged as he tried to restrain his angry mother and managed to pull Terriermon out of her vice grip.

"Henry! I want you to wash out that dirty-mouthed rabbit with soap!" Mayumi growled, gritting her teeth down.

"Yes, mom," the blue-haired boy sighed, lowering his head. He whispered into Terriermon's left ear. "That's the last time I'm saving your behind, Terriermon."

"You're a lifesaver, Henry!"

"Mommy, what's first and second base?" Suzie repeated herself.

"Your sister and Sam were playing baseball, honey," Mayumi tried to come up with something to cover up the whole 'ecchi' details.

Jaarin sweatdropped while scratching her chin. _Baseball?! Oh, mom._

Sam stepped back as he was overwhelmed with the sudden outburst. He looked around at the family. There was Terriermon and Lopmon, who he knew after seeing them in action with the Tamers. He also remembered that Henry possessed Genbu's spiritual power and Suzie was one of the wielders of the Lights of Victory.

And he certainly can't forget that Jaarin is the current holder of the Spirits of Water: Ranamon and Calmaramon.

The Wong family has long been involved and had contact with Digimon in someway or another.

"Well... this is certainly an interesting family. Jaarin, I think I'm going to enjoy your folks company," Sam whispered to his friend's left ear.

Jaarin smiled as she lightly elbowed her boyfriend's side. "I know. Aren't we such a happy family?" She rolled her eyes and playfully stuck out her tongue. "Hehehe."

"All right, everyone. Settle down," Janyuu tried to restore some order in the household. He sat down while trying to recollect his thoughts. Having come to terms to his conscience, he stood up and paced toward Sam. Placing his hands on Sam's shoulders, he smiled. "Can I really trust you with my daughter, Samuel?"

"Yes," the teenage boy replied. "And I prefer Sam."

"Fair enough, Sam. As for you Jaarin, I am trusting you with Sam."

"Dad? Really?! You are?!" Jaarin was shocked to hear this.

Nodding his head, Janyuu answered. "Yes. Jaarin, I don't know why I should be overprotective of you. You've been taking responsibility for your own actions. I... I can't believe just how far you've come and grown."

"Dad, I'm still your daughter. No matter what and I still love you."

"And I love you, too. That's why I'm placing my trust on you with Sam," Janyuu said as he placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "I've trusted you with fighting as a Digimon and helping your siblings. Although, I so worry for you kids."

"Oh, dad..." Jaarin smiled, looking away as she blushed. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm still here."

"But, there have been times where I feared I'd lose you, Henry, and Suzie. I mean... your baby sister!"

"It's okay, dad. I won't let anything happen to Suzie," she reassured her father. "And you can depend on Sam."

"That's why I am placing my trust on you, Jaarin."

"So, you approve of us kissing?" Sam addressed to Janyuu.

The middle-aged man nodded. "Don't push your luck, Sam." Cracking a smile, he chuckled as shook Sam's hand. "Thanks for taking the time to visit our home, Sam. You're more than welcome to come by. If you need anything..."

Scratching his nose, Sam smirked. "I know. Thanks, Mr. Wong."

"Are you living with anyone, Sam?" Mayumi asked the teen.

"Just a relative. I'm actually a foreign exchange student and working a decent, part-time job."

"I see," Mrs. Wong replied, nodding her head.

Jaarin threw herself onto Sam as she placed an arm around him. "Ok, then. How about I show you around the house?"

"Um... sure."

Watching the two teens walking down the dining room, Terriermon snickered. Henry let out a sigh of relief as he was happy that his father approved of Jaarin dating Sam.

"So, they are boyfwiend and girlfwiend!" Suzie chirped happily, hugging Lopmon tightly in her arms. "That boy is cute!"

Terriermon grinned while elbowing Henry's side to garner his attention. "Why don't ya find Sara? I'm sure your folks will approve of her?"

"Terriermon!"

"Won't they be surprised to know that you're a pimp?" The dog-rabbit digimon winked again.

As he rubbed his temples, Henry once again groaned. _What am I going to do with you?_

xxxxx

Thirty minutes passed.

Jaarin and Sam were standing outside the apartment complex as they prepared to see each other off. Pulling out his cell phone, he added the number to the Wong residence.

"Got it?"

Sam closed his cell phone. "Yep, just added it."

"Good. Well, I'll see you sometime tomorrow?" Jaarin said, placing her hands behind her back.

"Sure. We can have some mocha frap if you want? I'll buy."

"I'd love that," Jaarin smiled, her mouth quenched with thirst just hearing the mention of cold, refreshing mocha frappachino.

"Or, if some wild digimon decides to come out and play? We can spend the rest of our date kicking some digi-butt," the boy cracked a joke, laughing at his own joke. _Ok, that sounded lame! Never say that again, Sam!_

Jaarin giggled at her boyfriend's remark. "That was pretty cute, Sam."

"I wasn't trying to sound cute, but thanks."

"We are the Legendary Warriors of Water and Earth. Don't forget that," she reminded him, holding out her D-Scanner. "I've been meaning to get into action as Ranamon."

"Everything's been calm since that invasion ended."

"And I hope it stays that way."

As the teens looked into each other's eyes, they exchanged smiles and pulled each other's hands away. However, Sam walked over and planted a kiss on Jaarin's left cheek.

"Sam...?" She gasped in shock, caught off guard by Sam's smooth approach.

"Sweet dreams, my water goddess." With that, Sam walked off and left Jaarin satisfied.

Holding the cheek he kissed, Jaarin closed her eyes and smirked. "Heh, you too, my earth prince." As she turned back to the apartment complex, she noticed Janyuu looking out from the balcony. "Thank you, father." Jaarin quickly ran back into the complex to rejoin her family.

xxxxx

A/N: My first approach toward a new pairing between two wielders of Digi-Spirits (the Spirits of Water and Wood, respectively). Sam Joseph is actually a character submitted to me when the _**Wrath of Pharaohmon**_ was still on-going (during 2004, I believe). Not sure if Winged Knight is reading this but if you are WK... I hope you like/approve the direction I'm taking your character.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. I tried my best with the comedy bits mainly with Terriermon's 'dirty mouth.' :O

I gave some much needed spotlight to Jaarin and Sam since they are Legendary Warriors. That's the main reason I decided to write the Gaiden series.

How will the future affect their relationship? Time will only tell.

I've wanted to write this piece since there have been a lack of updates. Expect a few more Gaiden chapters soon as the next Kuiper Senshi chapter is currently being beta-read.

Please, read and review! I'd like to hear what kind of suggestions you might have for a Gaiden chapter.

See you on the next update... whenever it will be. :)


	3. Reunion

**Disclaimer:** The following story was written by LazerWulf.

**A/N: **LazerWulf has graciously allowed me to post it with my YuYuGiDigiMoon: Gaiden collection. Tyra Vanderbilt and Lyn, Max, and Sam Stromberg are his characters, Helena Fernandez Souza is the creation of Belletiger, and Cammy Hino is mine.

xxxxx

_**Reunion**_

xxxxx

(Set one month following the Search for the Kuiper Belt Senshi)

_**Saturday, October 14, 2006/Hikawa Shrine/****8:57 AM**_

"Hikawa Shrine, Rei Hino speaking" a raven-haired girl answered the phone.

"Rei? It's Lyn," the voice on the other line said. "Max and Sam were wondering if Cammy wanted to come over and hang out."

"I've got a better idea. Why don't you and the boys come over to the shrine? I've got a surprise for all three of you."

"Really? What could it be?"

"Well, if I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise!"

xxxxx

_**9:03 AM**_

Out in the courtyard, two girls in karate gis were sparring. One was a Caucasian with long, blonde hair, the other a Latina with her black hair tied in a ponytail. The blonde charged in and swung a fist, but the other girl neatly sidestepped the punch, then swept her foot around and tripped her. The blonde fell hard.

"Oh, Tyra! I'm so sorry!" The Latina girl cried out. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Hel," the blonde replied, rubbing the back of her head. "Damn, that was a nice move! How'd you manage to pull that off?"

"You telegraph your punches. I keep telling you that you have to time your attacks just right, but it seems you still can't get out of your street fighting habits." Helena Fernandes Souza, otherwise known as Sailor Quaoar, held out her hand to her comrade.

"Well, street fighting's easy! You just find an opening and exploit it." Tyra Vanderbilt, a.k.a. Sailor Varuna, grabbed the outstretched hand and pulled herself up.

"The problem with street fighting is that any trained martial artist can counter it easily. Capoeira is all about rhythm and timing. That's why it's known as dance-fighting. Until you can break those bad habits of yours, you're not going to be a good Capoeirist."

Just then, the door to the house opened and a small girl in a Miko outfit appeared. "Tyra, Helena, Sis says to get cleaned up. We got company coming."

This piqued Tyra's interest. "Is it..."

"Yup! Now hurry up. They'll be here in an hour!"

"Thanks, Cammy-chan." Tyra turned to her sparring partner, "Hel, you mind if I..."

"Go ahead," Helena said. "They're your old friends, after all."

"Right. Thanks." And with that, Tyra headed inside for the shower.

"You know," Cammy said, after Tyra had left, "She probably won't admit it, but I can tell she's excited."

"You should have seen her when Karin first told her that Lyn was in Japan. But you know, I can't help but think she's also a bit conflicted. I hear they didn't part on the best of terms."

"Well, Max and Sam will be happy to see her again. They're always telling stories about "Big Sis" Tyra. It was hard not to call them up and tell them as soon as I met you guys, but I can understand why Tyra wanted to keep this a secret. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces."

xxxxx

_**9:21 AM**_

Tyra wasn't sure she was ready for this.

As she washed herself in the bathroom, her thoughts turned to the day Lyn left Amsterdam. After being thrown out on the streets when their orphanage closed, Lyn had earned enough money to take her and her brothers to Egypt. She had even offered to take Tyra with them, but Tyra had thrown that offer back in Lyn's face and called her a coward. Now she realized that _she_ was the cowardly one, too afraid to climb out of her street urchin life and try to make something of herself. Now that she had joined the Kuiper Belt Senshi as Sailor Varuna, she had a new direction in life, but when she first arrived in Japan, she found herself unready to face her old friend.

Staying in the same place as Cammy, one of Max and Sam's new friends, complicated matters a bit, but, fortunately, Rei was understanding. The Strombergs lived at a shrine belonging to a woman named Genkai, which was quite a ways from Tokyo, so Max and Sam didn't come to visit that often, but when they did, Rei managed to have them meet at one of their other friends' houses, Yui's or Aoshi's, or have Cammy and the others go to Genkai's shrine.

It's been just over a month since she arrived, and after talking to Helena, Rei, and the others about her anxiety, she finally decided to meet them again, which is why, yesterday, she told Rei to go ahead and invite them over the next time they called. Still, she hadn't expected the call to come so soon.

_Well, Tyra,_ the girl said to herself, _one of the reasons you came to Japan in the first place was to see Lyn and the boys again._ She took a bucket of warm water and dumped it over her head, rinsing herself clean of the suds. _You can't keep hiding from her forever. It's time to make things right._

She grabbed a towel and went off to her room to get dressed.

xxxxx

_**10:09 AM**_

"So what's so big that I had to come all the way down here to see?" Lyn asked. She and her younger brothers, fraternal twins Max and Sam, were sitting in Rei's living room.

"Well," Rei started, "As you may have heard, the ranks of the Sailor Senshi have grown a bit larger, recently. Five girls from around the world, Texas, Nigeria, Brazil, Australia, and Holland, have been invited to come to Japan and stay and train with us. The two girls from Brazil and Holland have been staying here at the shrine."

"Cool! There's a girl from Holland?" Max and Sam said, simultaneously.

"Why didn't you invite us down sooner?" Lyn inquired. "We would have loved to meet her."

"I wanted to get settled in first," they heard a voice from around the corner say. As the speaker stepped into view, Lyn recognized her immediately. Apparently, so did Max and Sam, because they immediately rushed up and sandwiched her in a hug.

"Hammer!" they cried out, calling Tyra by her street name.

"Hey, Max, Sam! You guys have gotten big! You guys are how old now? 13?"

"Yup!"

"You've grown, too, Tyra," Lyn interjected.

Tyra fell silent.

Rei, being the observant woman that she is, spoke up to diffuse the situation. "Hey, boys, why don't I introduce you to Helena, the other girl that's staying here? She's outside with Cammy right now."

She led the boys outside, leaving Lyn and Tyra alone.

Tyra started. "So... About that little conversation we had 5 years ago..."

"What about it?"

"I... I wanted to apologize for what I said. I never thought you were a coward, Lyn. I was just a stupid young girl who was afraid of change. Now I see that what you did was the smart thing, and that I was the coward. Can you ever forgive me?"

As an answer, Lyn went up to the blonde-haired teen and gave her a hug. "Oh, Tyra, there's nothing to forgive. Now come on, we've got five years of catching up to do.

xxxxx

_**10:45 AM**_

"...so let me get this straight," Tyra said, after a long conversation. She and Lyn were strolling around the courtyard. "This Ishizu lady taught you how to summon your dragon at will, which you used to help the Sailor Senshi and their other allies to defeat the Rajita invasion, but now that this Yugi kid defeated Pharaoh Atem, you can't summon it anymore?"

"Well, the fact that I can't summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon has more to do with the fact that the Millennium Items were destroyed than the Pharaoh's defeat, but essentially... yes."

"And to top it all off, you're dating _the_ Seto Kaiba?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Frankly, yes! How have the paparazzi not gotten wind of this?"

"Oh, they had a field day three years ago, but once they couldn't find anything about my past, I pretty much dropped off the radar. You know them, they only care about scandals, so I just keep my nose clean and they leave me alone. But enough about me, what have you and the gang been up to?"

"We've been... surviving. Up until Karin and the other Kuipers showed up, we were pretty much living life day to day. But that's all changing, now."

This piqued Lyn's interest. "Oh, really?"

"I talked to Miss Setsuna, and she's reopened the orphanage. Not only that, but she's hired teachers to help all the street kids get an education."

"Wow! That was nice of her. I'll be sure to thank her next time I see her."

"That's... not all," Tyra sighed. "When I first got my powers, the first thing I did was to seek out Tobias Hawke, the man who killed my parents. I was going to... I don't know, kill him, I guess, but he told me the story of how my parents died, how it was an accident, how he tried to save my mother, and how he turned himself in. If Karin hadn't been there to stop me, and if those Animamates hadn't been trying to kill me, I don't know how I would have coped, but I pushed it all into the corner of my mind and dealt with the task at hand. I managed to hold it together, until I actually went back to Amsterdam with Miss Setsuna to help her with the reopening, and we found in my file the letter Tobias said he had written, and it all came rushing back, and I was just so... angry. I was angry at everyone, Tobias, my parents, you, even myself. I was so angry it... it hurt." Tyra grit her teeth as tears started to well in her eyes. "I don't want to be angry anymore."

Lyn stopped and held her friend. "Shh... It's okay. You've held this in for thirteen years, just let it all out."

And Tyra did. For a while, the two just stood there, Lyn comforting Tyra as she cried.

Soon, the tears stopped, and Tyra regained her composure. "Thanks," she sniffed. "I needed that. But if you ever tell anyone what just happened here, I'll kick your ass."

"Hah! Like you could," Lyn retorted.

"Oh, yeah? You ain't got no dragon to protect you this time."

"Like I ever needed it to whip your scrawny little butt."

"That does it. Arm-wrestling. You and me. Right now."

"Oh, you're on!"

xxxxx

**LazerWulf's note:** When I first created the Kuiper Belt Senshi, I made the European Senshi from Amsterdam specifically to give her a link to Lyn, my first OC (who was created for my own story and re-imagined slightly for use in YYGDM). This link required Tyra to have a more detailed back-story than the other Kuipers, and as her back-story grew, so did her character, and Tyra quickly became my favorite of the KBS.

From the moment I created Tyra, I knew this story was coming, and I have to say, I am very pleased with the results. I hope you are, too.

P.S. If you would like a reply to your review, make sure that you're logged in, or if you're reviewing anonymously, that you leave an e-mail address.


	4. An Idol in Love, Part I

**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Digimon, Yu Yu Hakusho, Sailor Moon, or Yu-Gi-Oh. I do not own some of the OCs in this series, including borrowed from Belletiger, LazerWulf, Ninetalesuk, and a few others. They were submitted to me.

Hey, all. I hope anyone who celebrates Halloween is safe. Make sure you party safe and stick with your friends. Oh, and as of yesterday, my birthday passed. I'm now 25. You may send me a b-day wish if you wish.

Anyhow, it's about time I submit an addition to the Gaiden series.

This short one-shot will be focused on our favorite Japanese idol, Minako Aino. After years of being everyone's love cupid, the Goddess of Love finally finds the one... who might possibly be her true love.

Granted, this story will somehow be connected with Chapter 3 of _**The Taiyoukai's Awakening**_, especially in regard to Minako herself. Well, you be the judge of what happens.

Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**An Idol in Love, Part I of III**_

xxxxx

(Set between The Invasion of the Rajita and the Search for the Kuiper Belt Senshi)

_**Osaka/Osaka Castle Hall/March 11, 2006/10:39 PM**_

Minako Aino performed her latest singles idol show at the Osaka Castle Hall (otherwise known as Osaka-jo Hall). This arena has hosted many musical performances from famous Western musical artists. Elton John, U2, KISS, Stevie Wonder, the Foo Fighters, Celine Dion, Janet Jackson, Iron Maiden, and the like have all performed at this same arena. Even the famous Japanese acts have performed for their loyal fans at this arena.

The future idol was already on the rise to fame. Minako Aino added her name to the list of musical artists that performed in the Osaka Castle Hall.

As she embraced the cheers and the adoration of her fans, Minako would never forget this night. She practically stole the show over a few other fellow Japanese musical artists, but that was fine. To Minako, it wasn't about competition. It was win over a new following of fans who appreciated the heart and soul she put forth into her hard work.

Tonight, it paid off and she never felt any prouder.

xxxxx

As the event concluded for the evening, Minako was surrounded by a wave of her fans hopping around. Many of them hoped to get an autograph from their favorite J-Pop star.

Minako looked at her crazed fans and had an 'Oh my god' expression written all over her face. She watched as several young teenage girls were holding out several CD albums with the blonde-haired idol's pretty face.

"MINAKO-CHAN!! SQUEE!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!" The crazy fangirls screamed in unison.

Minako sweat-dropped as she backed off. "One at a one! Ok! I promise you guys will get your turn!" She couldn't help but smile and laugh at their antics. But, this was the price she must pay for becoming a successful star.

"Yo, Minako! You're waaaay better than those idols from America!" Another girl cried out.

Minako snickered. "Well, Britney's been on a downslide if you ask me. She's out and I'm in! Now, who gets an autograph first?!"

"I DO!!!"

"OH MY GOD!! YOU'RE A LOVE GODDESS!!" A fanboy jumped out of the crowd. He threw himself onto Minako's feet and bowed before her.

Everyone fangirl growled as they jumped on top of the poor young man.

"Oh, boy... things are about to get messy," Minako chuckled as she backed off.

xxxxx

One hour later.

After she finished her autograph session, Minako grabbed her belongings and headed out of her dressing room. She turned as the exit door was on her left side.

"Oh, god. What a night! You know I think I could get used to this," the blonde-haired girl smiled as she carried along a basket and a suitcase.

Suddenly, the basket lid popped open as Artemis poked his head out.

"Whew! Is it over?"

"Yeah, it's safe to come out, Arty," Minako nodded.

The Mooncat sighed with relief. He shifted his eyes back and forth, checking for any signs of fangirls. "Sheesh, your fans are crazy!"

"That's why they call them over-obsessed fangirls and fanboys, Artemis. I mean, the numbers are only going to continue rising," she said. "My first album has already hit the top 10 last week."

"I'm proud of you, _Mina_," Artemis said as he hopped up onto her right shoulder. "Your dreams are finally coming true."

"I know and I hope I can continue going down the right path. I'm going to learn from other idol's mistakes during their rise to fame."

"Good. I hope so."

"Excuse me!"

As Minako turned around, she noticed a man walking toward her. As the man came closer, he looked fairly young in his early-twenties. He had hair that was long with bangs hanging down (the sides at least) his face. With complacent eyes, he looked down at Minako as he came closer. He wore a long-sleeved dark blue shirt and dark blue jeans. He also had something that would easily win over a girl like Minako: dashing good looks.

Then, as he came closer, the man tripped over his shoelace and fell down on the ground. He fell facefirst as Minako rushed over toward him.

"Whoa! Hey, are you okay?!" Minako asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah... just tripped..." The young man rubbed his forehead. "Ow! Geez..."

Minako placed her hand across his forehead. "Oh, you've got a bump. Here let me go get first-aid."

"No, I'll be fine..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll manage."

Minako nodded as she nonetheless helped the man up. "The least I can do is getting you up. There we go. Easy does it!"

"Thank you," he replied as he leaned back against the nearest wall.

"It was nothing really!" The idol smiled as she looked directly toward him. Her eyes lit up as her cheeks blushed. _Whoa... Talk about a hottie! Minako-chan, you just happened to bump into a really cute guy! Is this your lucky night or what, girl?! _

"Please, excuse me... Minako Aino."

"Oh, you know me?"

"Well, you are a popular idol singer. Of course, a lot of people would know you. You've been on the face on the latest magazines. That's a silly question to ask, don't you think?"

Minako shrugged. "Just thought I asked. I doubt everyone listens to my albums."

"True, but I think your music is inspiring."

"Really now? Even to a guy like you?"

"Me and my little sister... oh, speaking of which..."

Just then, the young man turned around as he watched a young girl walking out of a corner. Minako turned as she spotted her. The child appeared to be close to Yui's age. Her hair was a brownish red and shoulder-length. She wore a purple t-shirt and a pair of comfortable blue jeans. The most distinctive feature of the girl was her different-colored eyes. The left eye was green and the right one was a light blue color.

"Is this your sister?" Minako inquired as she pointed to the child.

The young man nodded. "Yeah. Her name is Kohana. Oh, by the way... I haven't quite introduced myself. My name is Rio Kuroshishi."

"That's a nice name, Rio. And your sister is so cute!" Minako said as she walked over toward Kohana.

"Eh, I don't really like to be called _cute_," Kohana scoffed as she slightly frowned. "No offense, but cute is not a good way to describe me."

Minako slightly backed off. "Yikes, she's got quite a mouth there."

"Regardless, I loved your show," Kohana replied as she pulled out a case featuring Minako's first album. "I just bought this last week. Your music really inspires me a lot. I was wondering if you could sign this for me."

Rio spoke up. "She would really appreciate it. I'm surprised she's even a fan of yours. She normally doesn't listen to the type of music you play, but you're an exception."

"A big exception if you ask me, but I like to set myself apart from other idols," Minako replied as she knelt over to take Kohana's CD case. "And this one's to Kohana... Kuroshishi, right?"

"Yep, that's me."

With that, Minako quickly pulled out a marker and signed her name on the album. Then, she planted a kiss on the album and handed it back to Kohana.

"Just a little something for my special fan," she said with a wink.

"Thank you so much," Kohana replied as she bowed thoughtfully.

Rio chuckled. "You made my sister's night, Minako-san."

"You don't happen to need anything signed from yours truly?"

The young man nodded as he put an arm behind Kohana's back. "Thanks, but I'll be fine. I only came here to bring my sister to see you perform and to get an autograph from you. As long as she's happy, I'm content."

"Wow, you're lucky to have such a cool brother like him, Kohana," the blonde idol winked.

Kohana proudly smirked as she held her autographed CD. "Got that right!"

"Well, I appreciate giving you an autograph, but I've got to run. I'm sooooooo dead tired and need to head on back to my hotel."

"You sure you don't need anyone to walk you there? You're going by yourself, right?" Rio asked.

Minako added. "Well just me and my cat, Artemis, here."

Kohana walked over as she reached out to pet the cat. Minako knelt over as she let Kohana put Artemis' head. The cat purred as he felt Kohana's comforting hand touch him.

"He seems to like you, Kohana," Minako smiled as she rubbed Artemis' jaw.

Rio interjected as he cut into their conversation. "Sorry, but you said it's only you and your cat, right?"

"Yeah., that's right."

"It's not safe out there walking by yourself. There might be stalkers out this late at night... or maybe more of your fanatical worshippers trying to get the jump on you before you can reach your hotel room."

Minako raised her left brow and stood up, looking directly at Rio. "We barely even know each other and you're suddenly concerned about me?"

"Well, even if you're a famous idol, there's still a bunch of creeps who might attack you..."

"I'll manage! I know self-defense that'll knock them flat on their ass," Minako shrugged.

Rio sighed as he tried to talk sense into the young woman. "If you don't mind, I insist."

"Thanks, but..."

Kohana nodded her head as she tapped Minako's right arm. "Um, hey, just want to fill in a little more on my brother. When he insists on something, there's no changing his mind. He's really considerate about women."

As she was taken back by what Kohana said, Minako turned as she looked into Rio's eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat as her eyes met his. She looked like she was being placed in a trance-like state, but her mind was in a completely different universe. She pictured herself clinging onto Rio.

Minako blinked as she shook her head. _Whoa! What the hell was that?! Did I just picture myself with this extremely cute guy?! No way... I maybe the Goddess of Love, but I'm the one to hand out love advice. I... I never thought I'd see myself getting involved in a relationship! I have a career to think about!_

"Minako-san?" Rio blinked as he noticed she was glaring ahead with a blank look. "Hello?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry!" The young idol apologized as she bowed. "Well, if your sister says I can't talk you out of it... then I suppose."

As a reserved smile crossed his face, Rio nodded. "I don't mean to dissuade you, Minako-san."

"It's not a problem. You know... on second thought, I wouldn't mind the company from my two biggest fans," Minako smiled as she offered them to join her. "I can take you to the lobby of the hotel and we can chat for a bit? That sounds fine to you two?"

The siblings looked at one another. It didn't take them long as they smiled toward each other.

"Sounds like a plan," Kohana said.

Rio replied. "Guess we lucked out when we bumped into you last, Minako-san."

"Not a problem. I'll just say you two won some kind of contest to earn dinner with me or something. Yeah, that'll do!" Minako gave a sheepish grin as she placed Artemis back inside her basket.

The Mooncat sighed inside his basket. _Is that the best you could come up with? Guess it works._

"I'll lead the way since I know what hotel I'm staying in!" Minako winked as she opened the backdoor and offered to let them through. "C'mon!"

As Rio and Kohana looked at one another, they shrugged and walked through. Minako closed the door behind them and led the siblings down the path leading to the hotel.

xxxxx

_**Osaka Emerald Lake Hotel/Lobby Area/11:17 PM**_

As they arrived at the lobby, Minako took them to the hotel's diner. She offered to buy them all milk shakes, though Kohana preferred hot chocolate. This surprised Minako as she didn't expect the little sister to want a more refined drink than a simple milk shake.

"Your sister really does act mature for her age," Minako commented as she sipped her drink.

Rio chuckled. "You really don't know my sister that well. She's only like this when she's around me and people like you."

Kohana coughed as she set down her cup. "Yeah, well... this isn't about me. This is about Minako-san. You know... I'm getting a really funny feeling we're being watched."

Minako narrowed her eyes as her 'paparazzi' senses tingled. "Yeah... ugh, those vultures." With that, she sucked up some of her milk shake through her straw and pulled it out. She moved around and blew through the straw, spitting out the milk shake contents at a pair of men hiding behind a fern.

The milk shake splattered across the camera men as Minako got out of her seat.

"Ah-ha! I knew something was fishy around here!" The blonde shouted as she snatched the cameras out of the men's hands. "Trying to peep on me, will ya?!"

Kohana laughed as she watched Minako force the paparazzi crew getting down on their knees. "Wow, this is great! No wonder she's my favorite idol! She takes no prisoners!"

Rio was bewildered by how quickly idol spotted the paparazzi crew. "Well, at least we won't be on any entertainment cover anytime soon. She's got a lot of spunk. That's for sure."

As the men ran off with their cameras, Minako came walking back with the film in her hands.

"They won't be taking any pictures from me during my off-hours! I mean... my god! Who the hell do they think I am?!" Minako exclaimed. She sat back down and smiled innocently to the siblings. "Ah, pleasant evening, wasn't it?"

Kohana stifled a laugh. "Oh, you can say that again!" The little tomboy couldn't contain herself.

Rio chuckled as he finished sipping his milkshake. "I'll grant you this, Minako-san. You're the first person to make my sister laugh."

Minako blinked as she overheard this. "Really?"

"Yes, and I'm quite thankful. You see my sister and I have grown up living together. Our parents died when Kohana was barely born."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Minako gasped.

"Well, we've managed. We were taken in by a few relatives from our mother's side. They've taken care of us. Then, when it came time for me to work, I saved enough money to rent out an apartment for me and my sister to live in."

The blonde-haired idol listened to the young man tell his story. She was always one that would listen to anyone speak. Whether it be her fellow Senshi, friends, or acquaintances, it didn't matter. She enjoyed listening to someone tell their story about their lives. This was her way of getting to know anyone before considering forming a relationship.

"That's very noble of you, Rio. I mean you took it upon yourself to find yourself a place for you and your sister."

"Yeah, and since our parents died, Kohana hasn't once laughed except when she's around me. She grew up without very many friends. That's why she's always with me. Then, one day, she listened to your music and it lifted her spirits."

Minako smiled as she placed her hands on the table. "I'm happy to hear my music has a positive effect on certain people. Kohana dear... you make sure to keep listening to my next albums. Who knows? I might even dedicate a song to you and your brother." With that, she winked toward Rio's sister.

Kohana nodded as she finished her drink. "Thanks. I would really like that."

xxxxx

As Minako reached the door of her hotel room, she turned as Rio and Kohana bid their farewells.

"Thanks for escorting me up. I could have done this all on my own, but oh well. I enjoyed having the company."

Rio replied. "We just want to see our favorite idol get back to her room safely."

Kohana interjected as she walked up to Minako. "So, are you staying here for a full week?"

"Yeah, I've got to do some promotion and perform for another show this coming Friday," the idol promptly stated.

Rio approached Minako. "How about we meet again?"

"Us? Well, that's gonna be tough, especially with paparazzi on my tail," Minako said.

"We'll manage. Besides, you seem to know how to take care of them," the young man chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I have a sixth sense when it comes to that kind of problem. I just know where they'll be hiding. So, are you asking me out on a date, mister?" Minako shot Rio a sly grin.

Rio scratched his head. "Well, if you say so... yeah. I'd really like to get to know you."

Minako gritted her teeth as she gave this some thought. _CHA-CHING! Don't screw this up! He's all yours! You've been single for years. Take advantage of this opportunity... and SEIZE IT!_

"Minako-san?" Rio tried to garner her attention.

Minako quickly snapped out of her trace-like state and nodded. "You got yourself a date. When do you want to meet?"

"Well, I was... thinking.. tomorrow?"

"I've got an autograph signing tomorrow morning at the local mall. I don't have much to do around lunch. Wanna meet up at the American Village shopping district? I'll be over on at the Triangle Park area at 12:30."

Rio made sure to take note of all this inside his head. "Um, yeah. That sounds great. There are plenty of great places we can go try out and eat."

"It's a date then! I'll you seen. I'll give you my number."

"I'll give you mine."

With that, Kohana looked back and forth as the two young adults wrote down each other's cell phone numbers.

"So, I'm not invited?!" Kohana scoffed.

Rio sighed as he pat his sister's head. "Sorry, but this is a date for two people. I think you'll manage to stay at home while I'm away?"

"Huh? I don't have a problem with her coming along," Minako stopped him. "You want to come with us, Kohana?"

"I won't be a bother?"

"Not at all. I was thinking we could do some sight-seeing and it wouldn't be fun with you. I actually would love some company since I'm away from home and my friends!"

Kohana was relieved to hear this. "I'm glad to hear this. We'll see you tomorrow then."

"I'll call you when we're ready, Minako-san," Rio said. "You get some good sleep."

"You, too. Goodnight, you two."

"Bye!" Kohana called out as she waved to Minako. "Thanks for the autograph!"

As she watched the two siblings walk down the hall, Minako looked at Rio's number written on the sheet of paper. She firmly placed her fingers around it as she turned and smiled with glee.

"Oh, yes! The Goddess of Victory is smiling down upon me!" She declared as she entered her hotel room. "I scored a date with a hot guy!"

Artemis immediately poked his head out of the basket. "How long has it been since your last date?"

Minako fell back on her bed and sighed. "Too long. This guy seems nice and is a good role model for his sister. Those are qualities I like in a man. I just hope our date will go well."

"It will as long as you're willing to commit to it. It'll be interesting to see the Goddess of Love in a relationship."

"I just don't want to end up heartbroken like I did with my last relationship..." She whispered as she curled up on her bed. She grabbed a pillow and held on to it. "I wonder how Katrina and Alan are doing..." With that, she fell asleep.

Artemis curled up beside the girl and slept through the night along with her.

xxxxx

_**"And this was the beginning of my new relationship with Rio-kun. Our relationship would soon blossom following this night. This is your favorite J-Pop idol sensation, Minako Aino, telling you to stay tuned for the next part in my romantic saga!"**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **There you have it. I've decided to break this up into three-parts. If you've already read Chapter 3 of the Taiyoukai Awakening, you'll find out that Minako has a boyfriend and introduces him to her friends. That's Rio. And this three-part mini-arc will show her Rio and Minako's relationship developed.

Another thing, Rio and Kohana are both characters created by Belletiger. Rio appears in chapter 3 Taiyoukai Awakening. Kohana will be introduced in the main story in the third season. Just so you guys know.

Tell me what you think. Writing romance is not my forte, but I'll do my best with this piece.

Send me a review when you're done. Take care and see you on the next update!


	5. An Idol in Love, Part II

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon, Yu Yu Hakusho, Sailor Moon, or Yu-Gi-Oh. I do not own some of the OCs in this series, including borrowed from Belletiger, LazerWulf, Ninetalesuk, and a few others. They were submitted to me.

Sorry I haven't written a Gaiden chapter, but I had hoped to release another in tandem with the next _**Taiyoukai Awakening**_ chapter. Anyway, I apologize for the delay of this series and my movie fic.

A Happy New Year to all. It's 2009. Through the rough times, let's persevere and wish for the best.

Anyhow, time to continue Minako's short love story. This story does hold incredible importance for the _**Taiyoukai Awakening**_.

Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**An Idol in Love, Chapter II of III**_

xxxxx

(Set between The Invasion of the Rajita and the Search for the Kuiper Belt Senshi)

_**Osaka/American Village Shopping District/Triangle Park/March 12, 2006/12:27 PM**_

"Hey, Rio-kun! Kohana-chan!" Minako called out from the distance, waving out to get Rio and Kohana's attention.

As they overheard the idol singer calling out to them, the siblings quickly jumped off a bench they occupied. They turned and waved back, giving an immediate signal to Minako.

"She did not just call me _Kohana-chan_, did she?" The girl shuddered at the 'chan' added to her name.

"Well, you are still a kid," Rio chuckled.

Minako hurried over toward Rio and Kohana. She greeted them with hugs and glanced around the shopping district. Her eyes lit up like Christmas lights as she scanned each shopping venue: from clothing retail outlets to jewelry stores... even toward arcade joints.

"So, where shall we begin, guys?!" Minako asked. "It's so hard to choose!"

Rio and Kohana faced on another and answered simultaneously. "You choose."

"Aw, you two are so kind," Minako smiled.

xxxxx

_**Old Navy/12:57 PM**_

"WOOOOW!" Minako shrieked as she held a pile of shirts, blouses, and skirts. "These low prices are definitely a good deal! Rio-kun, you know where to find the perfect places for shopping!"

Rio watched Minako from the sidelines. "Glad I could help. Buy as much to your hearts content."

"Want me to get you guys anything? I have enough extra money to spend."

Kohana nodded. "No thanks. Really we're fine."

"Oh, come on. I'm sure I'll find you something you'll like," Minako winked as she set her selection pile on the floor. She looked through the kids sections to scan through the perfect selections for girls. "Hmmm." Her eyes suddenly spotted a pair of green pants. "Kohana. You said you don't like pink or anything too _girly_, right?"

"Yep, that's right."

"How about green?" Minako asked as she held up a pair of green pants.

Rio's sister stared at the pants and nodded with approval. "Not bad."

"Well, why don't you come and try them on?"

Rio smiled as he insisted his sister to follow Minako. "Go ahead. I'll be right here."

"Ok. Tell me what you think." With that, Kohana followed Minako along toward the girls' dressing room.

As Kohana walked in front of her dressing room, Minako handed her the pair of green pants. The girl closed the door behind her and began to change. Minako stood outside the room as she waited for Kohana to finish.

"Kohana. I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?"

The idol twitched her nose. "Well, you two are living in an apartment together. You and your brother I mean."

"We do. My brother has been working so hard to pay for our rent and we've been saving up."

"You really do admire Rio-kun for doing all that. You do have a wonderful brother."

"He's all that I've got..." Kohana paused as she finished changing. "Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking if you two ever thought about living in Tokyo. That's where I live. My home is within Juuban," the blonde stared off at the side wall while checking herself out in front of a mirror. "You two are really good people I'd like to hang out with. It'd be a shame if we only contacted each other through long distance ways."

"...I've always wanted to go to Tokyo."

"Have you discussed this with your brother yet?"

Kohana sighed. "Yes, but he feels we're better off here. We left Tokyo after our parents died. He's been trying to cut off any ties from his past. Our past."

"I see. Well, if he feels more comfortable living here, I won't hold that against him."

"But, maybe if I could convince him, he _might_ change his mind. Ok, I'm done!" Kohana said as she opened the door and walked out. She showed off her green pair of jeans. Well, they weren't actually green. They were more an army green. "How does it look on me?"

"BINGO! I love it!" Minako shouted as she walked over and checked her pants. "Nice. It suits you fine."

"How did you know I was into this style?"

Minako chuckled as she bent over and touched Kohana's pants. "This is going to sound strange, but I have this sixth sense when it comes to judging people's taste on clothing. You weren't too hard to guess. You even said you didn't like really bright colors."

"Well, just nothing OVERLY feminine," Kohana kind of blushed.

As Minako stopped, she turned and stared into Kohana's double-colored eyes. "Wow, your eyes are so pretty. Were you always born with those?"

"Yes... and listen I can be very sensitive when it comes to my eyes," Kohana slightly frowned. "I've beaten up jerks who've made fun of me because of these eyes."

"They have...? Oh, those morons. Your eyes are beautiful!" Minako exclaimed. "And I give you big props for having double-colored eyes. That trait alone makes you distinctive from all the other _normal_ people! Forget what they tell you! Say that I approve of uniqueness!"

Kohana couldn't help but smile. She never once received (besides from her own brother) high compliments about her eyes. She could feel that Minako was accepting for the type of person she was.

"Kohana. I only judge people by the type of people they are. In other words, I judge them by personality alone. I make sure I can befriend people I can really depend on."

The girl smiled as she extended her right hand out. "Well, I approve of you as a friend, Minako. You're not like those other idol singers. Your kindness distinguishes yourself from them."

"Kohana, that really means so much to me," Minako smiled as she reached over and hugged the girl. "Thank you."

Kohana was caught by surprise from the young woman's approach. Nonetheless, she hugged her back. "You're welcome. Glad I could be your friend."

As the two girls hugged, Rio watched from outside the door. A smile broadened on the young man's face as he moved back.

"Thank you, Minako-san. If you can make my sister happy, you'd be someone I can trust," Rio whispered.

xxxxx

_**Outside Osaka Castle/2:45 PM**_

"What do you think of Osaka Castle, Minako-san?" Rio pointed to one of the country's most famous castle. "This castle is significant in its role in the unification of Japan. It happened during the 16th century."

Minako observed the castle while taking pictures with her digital camera. "Ah, this will look nice for my new scrap book!"

Kohana tugged on Minako's side skirt. "Can we get a group shot together?!"

"Sure. That's a good idea. Let's take a picture together, Rio-kun! Us with Osaka Castle in the background!"

The young man shrugged. "Sure thing."

"All right!" Minako cheered as she noticed a shrine worker walking by. "Sir, could you take a quick picture of us three with the castle behind us?"

"Not a problem," the man took the camera and waited as the trio grouped together for a perfect shot. He made sure to get everything, including the castle and the three in the same shot. "All set! Ready. One, two, three! Smile!"

The trio responded with smiles as the man took a quick picture. Minako walked over to retrieve her camera and gave a salutatory bow to the shrine worker.

"Thank you, kind sir!" Minako called out as she walked over to pick up bring basket with Artemis inside.

The Mooncat chuckled a little inside the basket as he was happy to see Minako having a good time with her two new friends. _As long as you're happy, Mina. It's very good to see you having a good time. Very good to get away from battles for a change._

xxxxx

_**Local Arcade/4:23 PM**_

As they tested each other's racing skills, Minako and Rio played against each other in several races in_ Burnout 3: Takedown_. Kohana stood up as she watched her brother being pushed to his limit.

"Wow, no one's ever contested you like this, brother," Kohana said with a smile.

Rio turned the wheel aggressive and gritted his teeth. "Yeah, but I'm not going to let her beat me."

As she took Rio's gloating to heart, Minako quickly turned the wheel as she by-passed Rio in an instant and pushed the gas pedal all the way.

"Hey! Wait a minute-!" Rio couldn't believe his eyes as he was taken off his guard.

Minako successfully made it to the finish line and grinned. "HEH! You're not so bad, Rio! Good race, my friend!"

Getting off from his chair, Rio replied. "That was a competitive race all right. I was just going to surprise you at that last instant."

"Nice try, but I've driven against the best."

"You're really good, Minako," Kohana complimented the blonde.

"Well, what can I say? I'm not Japan's Racing Queen for nothing! Ohohohoho!" The idol chortled with pride.

Kohana walked beside Minako and raised her right arm. "Sorry, brother, but looks like we've got a new racing champ in Osaka!"

"I demand a rematch!" Rio challenged the blonde.

"Oh, you are SO on!" Minako accepted as she hopped back into the racing seat.

xxxxx

_**Osaka Aquarium Kaiyukan/5:34 PM**_

Later in the day, Rio and Kohana took Minako to the local aquarium. Osaka Aquarium Kaiyukan is considered one of the world's largest public aquariums in the world. Inside were walk-through aquariums displaying many habitats in large tanks. These were beautiful sights to behold and a popular site to visit, especially for tourists.

Minako was awe struck by the hundred varieties of different aquatic life.

"This is incredible! Look at all these fish!" Minako exclaimed.

Kohana smiled as she watched a pair of clown fish swimming. "Yeah, we were planning to bring you here. What do you think?"

"I love it! This whole day has been fun!" The idol smiled with delight.

Rio walked up beside Minako and placed his hand over hers. "I just want to make sure you were having a good time."

As she felt Rio's hand touch hers, Minako was taken back by this approach and blushed a bit. "And I am."

"Me and Kohana haven't had this much fun with anyone for a long time. I also think it's been good for my sister," the young man said as he eyed his tomboy sister. "Right?"

"Uh-huh! Minako, if you have plans to go out with my brother, I wouldn't mind at all."

Rio smiled as he looked straight into Minako's eyes. "I was thinking about what you and my sister were talking about. About us possibly coming to Tokyo."

"You listened to our conversation?"

Kohana interjected. "Brother, did you?"

"Yes, and I've been thinking hard. Minako-san, if it meant spending more time with you... I think Kohana and I have distanced from our home for too long. Our parents would rather see us living happily and I'd be overjoyed if you could help provide that for us."

"Rio-kun, I..." Minako paused as Rio smiled, making her blush again.

"For Kohana and my sake, I'd be more than happy to move back."

Minako smiled. "I see... so you've finally decided."

"Yes, but that'll take a little time. But, the night is young. There's someplace I'd like to take you. Kohana, I think you know what I'm referring to."

The young girl scratched her chin until she realized what Rio referred to. "Oh right!"

"What do you want to show me?" Minako inquired as she eyed the siblings.

Rio put an arm around Minako. "Oh, you'll see."

xxxxx

"_**Oh, sorry, but this is where the EVIL cliffhanger comes into effect! Don't worry though... you guys will find out what Rio-kun and Kohana have to show me next time. And you'll see how those two end up back in Tokyo. Stay tuned for the conclusion of this short romantic tale! This is Minako Aino, J-Pop idol sensation, signing out! Hugs and kisses to all!**_"

xxxxx

**A/N: **The next act will be the final part of this short romance story. Anyway, this little tale will tie into the current on-going _**Taiyoukai Awakening**_ story. Make sure you guys are reading that in accordance with this one!

Until then, send me a review and a Happy 2009 to you all!


	6. An Idol in Love, Part III

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon, Yu Yu Hakusho, Sailor Moon, or Yu-Gi-Oh. I do not own some of the OCs in this series, including borrowed from Belletiger, LazerWulf, Ninetalesuk, and a few others. They were submitted to me.

Welcome to a new year. And I hope I can actively write more chapters for Gaiden in 2009. It's not really a resolution, but just in case I get the case of a writer's block.

Anyway, this chapter will conclude the three-part love saga of Minako and Rio. Time to see what Rio wants to show Minako.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**An Idol in Love, Part III**_

xxxxx

(Set between The Invasion of the Rajita and before the Taiyoukai Awakening)

_**Osaka/Sakura Branch Apartment Complex/Kuroshishi Residence/Room #510/March 12, 2006/7:40 PM**_

As Minako walked through the front door, she poked her head into an apartment room. She glanced around the room as Rio and Kohana stood behind her waiting. Minako noticed a row of beautiful paintings hanging across a hallway, which immediately caught her eye.

"Um, aren't you going in?" Rio asked as he tapped Minako's back.

"Oh, sorry! I forgot that this is your apartment!" Minako apologized as she finally walked into the apartment. "I just kinda zoned out there!"

"It's okay," Rio chuckled while he and Kohana walked inside their den. He closed the door behind him, locking the knob with his key. "Kohana, why don't you go check what we have in the kitchen? I'm sure Minako-san would like something to eat."

"Oh, you don't need to bother! I'm not that hungry!" Minako declined the offer. Suddenly, she stopped as she heard her stomach rumble. "Uh." She gave a quick priceless expression while her cheeks blushed. "Heh, well, guess my stomach thinks differently."

Rio sighed while shaking his head. "Oh, Minako-san. We have enough to feed guests."

Kohana smiled as she walked into the kitchen. "Don't worry. I'll take out something to heat up for all of us!" With that, she went over to the refrigerator and scanned through the essentials they had stored.

Meanwhile, Minako and Rio sat down on the couch together to converse about their day. Before Rio went into any details, the young idol looked back at the painting frames hanging across the hallway, which lead toward Rio's bedroom.

"Rio-kun. Are these paintings yours?"

"Yes, and actually this is what I've wanted to show you," Rio admitted as he got off the couch and took Minako's hands. He then led her toward the hallway decorated with his paintings. "You didn't expect me to be an artist, did you?"

"Absolutely not! This is a surprise!" Minako was awestruck with the paintings. She looked back and forth, analyzing the texture of Rio's paintings. "They're beautiful. You know I ought to introduce you to my friend. Her name is Michiru Kaioh. She..."

"Yes, I know her."

"You do?"

"Well, I've never meet her personally, but I am a big fan of her works. She kind of inspired me."

Minako smiled as the thought of Michiru being an inspiration to Rio made her happy. "Well, that's wonderful to hear. Maybe I should introduce you to her sometime."

"Perhaps. How long have you known her?"

"Several years. I can tell you that we're completely opposite in personality. I really can't see myself competing with you and her in painting."

"Don't say that. You're a popular idol singer. I'd say that is your art of work in progress and you've become a very gifted artist."

Minako blushed a bit as she looked off to her left side. "Well... thank you. That means a lot coming from you." Then, as she was about to speak again, the idol's eyes stared at a very cryptic and frightening painting. "Oh my... now this one REALLY stands out from the others!"

Rio realized which painting the idol alluded to. He walked beside her as his smile faded, only to be replaced by a rather solemn expression. Minako took note of the young man's change in facial expression, wondering what might have upset him.

"That painting is probably the one that really gets me the most," he responded while his voice became nearly quiet as if he whispered.

The painting image itself depicted of two men facing each other off. Both of them wore some kind of majestic armor, both of which were embellished with odd designs. Their faces looked alike as if they were mirror images of each other. However, on the right side, the man appeared to have an impassive face. The man on the left wore an angry scowl as if he were about to attack the other man. At the very center of the painting was a little girl. She wore a saddened expression on her face as if conveying hopelessness in the rather dire situation the painting depicted.

"My god. This really looks… how I can say?"

"Twisted?" Rio asked. "That was my intention."

"I wasn't implying that it was… it's just… did you base these three people off anyone? Anyone important?" Minako asked as she closely analyzed the painting.

As Rio stared at the painting, he shook his head as if trying to shake off some images from his mind. What he saw was a young man similar to his age and listened to his blood-curling screams. Rio grabbed his face and jerked himself back, backing away from the painting.

"Rio-kun?!" Minako spun around, looking at him with concern. "What's wrong?!"

As Rio had his back turned to Minako, he covered his face while breathing hard.

"Rio-kun. Tell me what's the matter," the idol asked as she approached Rio, attempting to put console him. "You just freaked out looking at the picture. Is there something I should know?"

"No… nothing at all…" Rio muttered as it took a few seconds for him to recollect his normal thoughts, removing any images of what spooked him earlier. While taking a deep breath, Rio turned around with a more composed gesture. "Sorry about that, Minako-san. It's just sometimes… even I kind of get spooked by that painting."

"Really?" She asked while looking back at the painting. Her face contorted into a slightly unhinged look. "Yeah, I think I can't argue there. It's sure creepy."

"It doesn't seem to bother Kohana though. Heh, guess I'm more of a softie than she is."

Minako managed to smile, giggling a bit. "Oh poor you. Come on. I think we've seen enough of your paintings. Really, I should get you to meet Michiru-san sometime. I'm sure she can interpret the meaning of that creepy painting."

"Can she do that?"

"Yeah. She's pretty good when it comes to analyzing one's work. Anyway, I'm wondering what Kohana is going to heat up."

Rio led Minako back into the living room as he offered her a spot to sit down. As Minako comfortably sat down, Rio sat beside her. The two stared off at the ceiling until Minako was the first to speak, ending the brief awkward moment of silence.

"Rio-kun, maybe I shouldn't even bothering asking about why you freaked out."

"It's better that way. Anyway, there's also a reason I asked you to come here. You see… I've been giving some thought about going back to Tokyo."

As this was brought to Minako's attention, the female idol turned and listened. "You have? Have you really thinking of going back?"

"Well, for my sister's sakes… maybe. Also, I'd really like to get to know you better, Minako-san. We're completely cut off from each other. I mean… we could always e-mail and call each other, but… I'd rather hang out with you like this. You and me can go out. I'd even like to see you perform in other cities. I know you can be quite a busy young woman."

Minako nodded. "Indeed. Just this week along has and will be busy, but I know you two are going to watch me do my best."

"You are the best, Minako-san. I'm not lying when I'm telling you this."

"Nah, you're just saying that! I bet there are even better idol singers than me in this world…"

"That's not true. You're heads and shoulders above them all. You bring inspiration to those seeking to achieve their dreams…"

Minako let all of this sink in, feeling proud of what she has accomplished as a career woman. She realized that her music not only gained a growing fan base, but has inspired many in the country.

"Don't feel bashful."

"_Me_ bashful?!" Minako was taken back a bit. "Pfft, I'm never too ashamed of anything I do! As long as I make people happy, I realize that I've done my job." The blonde said with overwhelming confidence.

"Well, regardless of how far you go, always count on me and Kohana to watch you perform."

Minako smiled with a wink. "And I'll make sure you two get the VIP passes for all of my shows."

"That works out well for us."

"Anyway, we're going off the subject here. Have you and Kohana finally decided to move back to Tokyo?"

With that, Rio leaned back on the cough and looked up at the ceiling. He gave this initial question some thought as Minako looked at him, waiting for a direct answer. Rio let a smile curl on his face.

"So, does that smile mean anything? C'mon! You're being too vague? Is that a yes?" Minako practically begged for a reply as she gently nudged his side.

Rio shrugged as his smile widened. "Maybe. Maybe not."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Minako blinked, befuddled to where these vague responses were leading.

"You'll know in due time, but let's spend some more time together for as long as you're here."

Minako raised an eyebrow in suspicion as she shrugged and gave in. "Sure, I guess. I've never had a guy make me guess what he's thinking, but I hope I get a straight answer soon."

Rio nodded. "You will. I can assure you that."

As the two carried on their friendly conversation, Kohana stood listening to her brother and her favorite idol singer. She heard everything, including the brief chat regarding the vague painting.

Kohana sighed. _Brother, I do hope you gave her a straight answer soon. And that painting… glad you didn't tell her what it really represented. She's not ready to know yet… about what happened to us._

xxxxx

_**Juuban District/Local Gym/October 24, 2006/7:56 PM  
**_

Nearly eight months have since passed. Minako and Rio's relationship still remained intact. She made sure to keep Rio a classified secret to her friends until she was ready to introduce him to them.

After finishing up a daily routine of gym exercises, Minako prepared to walk out while carrying her basket with Artemis inside. As she made her way out of the park, her cell phone went off. Immediately pulling out her phone, she checked the caller's ID and her heart raced as _**Rio Kuroshishi**_.

She quickly answered the call and responded. "Hello? Rio-kun?"

"_Hi, Minako-san. Good to hear from you._"

"You, too. So, what's going on?"

"_Do you remember when I told you I've give you my answer._"

Minako quickly remembered. "Yeah, that you'd tell me I'll know in due time. It's been almost eight months since you mentioned that."

"_Turn around and you'll know the obvious answer._"

With that, the idol twirled around and noticed Rio standing in front of her. Minako's eyes widened as she threw her arms around Rio, embracing him for a passionate hug. Rio returned the hug, putting his arms around the girl's lithe body.

"Rio-kun…" She murmured happily. "So, you and Kohana are back in Tokyo!"

"My answer is yes, Minako-san. Kohana and I are back in Tokyo."

"I'm so happy to hear this! When did you guys move back? You didn't even let me know about any of this!"

"Kohana suggested that I keep this a secret and surprise you."

"Well, it sure worked. Your sister's pretty smart," Minako smiled devilishly as she and Rio pulled away from each other.

"We moved here about two days ago. If you want, I can take you to my place."

"I'd love that!" The young idol nodded with elatedly as she stared up at Rio. "So, when do you want me to introduce you to my friends?"

"Whenever you want, Minako-san."

"I'll arrange a time for that, but I'd say let's keep my friends guessing. They'll be pleasantly surprised to see you."

"I'm sure they will," Rio said as he leaned down toward Minako.

As Rio edged close to her, Minako closed her eyes and planted a kiss on Rio's lips. The two lovers shared a deep, passionate kiss. At long last, Minako found the man she has looked for. The Goddess of Love officially was now a lover of her dream boyfriend.

As for Rio, he finally returned to the town where the 'nightmare' all started.

Tokyo. The root of where all of his misery began.

As Rio kissed Minako, he spoke in inner thought. _Minako-san. I hope for your sake that you won't be targeted by them as long as you're with me._

xxxxx

**A/N: **Well, that ends the short love story. I hope it's good enough as is. As for the vague ending, Rio is alluding to something that will be linked to the Taiyoukais.

The meaning of that painting will eventually be revealed down the line (in the third season to be specific). Rio's appearance will open up a big plot that will unfold in the third season. But, keep an eye out for the _**Taiyoukai's Awakening**_. Something will unfold.

That is all. Hope you enjoyed this edition of Gaiden. Review it and see you in the next update!


	7. School of Hard Knocks, Part I

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon, Yu Yu Hakusho, Sailor Moon, or Yu-Gi-Oh. I do not own some of the OCs in this series, including borrowed from Belletiger, LazerWulf, Ninetalesuk, and a few others. They were submitted to me.

And we're back with more of the _**YuYuGiDigiMoon: Gaiden**_ series! We'll see how far I can take this. I mean... there are a lot of characters and scenarios to cover. The possibilities are endless now. Ah, but this will do wonders as it'll expand further in the YuYuGiDigiMoon universe.

Well, that aside, it's time for another mini-arc. This one will cover the Chimera kids... remember the ones who dueled The Beast Tamers in the _**Invasion of the Rajita**_? The ones who were injected with the Rajita mutation serum by Kuiiza? Yeah, them. Mika Hayashi, Maya Kitajima, Larry Stonebagel, Hayata Harusame, and Sara Shinobu. They'll get the spotlight for this mini-arc. This one will cover what they've been doing following the Rajita invasion's aftermath and before the Taiyoukai events.

Well, they end up visiting a certain old Lycan for... some training. Heh and you're about to see that.

By the way, Mika is my character. Larry belongs to LazerWulf. Hayata and Sara belong to Belletiger. Maya is a manga-exclusive character from Yu Yu Hakusho (it's true. Go look her up. She ends fighting Kurama in the Rajita story).

Anyway, on with the Gaiden mini-arc!

xxxxx

_**School of Hard Knocks, Part I**_

xxxxx

(Set between The Invasion of the Rajita and The Search for the Kuiper Belt Senshi)

xxxxx

_**Eastern Shinjuku District/Hayashi Dojo/January 17, 2004/6:18 PM**_

Mika Hayashi sat down cross-legged as she faced the four other members of her crew. Maya Kitajima, Larry Stonebagel, Hayata Harusame, and Sara Shinobu were lined up together as they sat down to listen to what Maya had to address.

"Glad you guys could make it," Mika smiled with satisfaction. "I think you all know why I asked you to come here."

"Well... actually...." Sara spoke up as she stopped herself. "Never mind. Go on."

"I asked you all before to meet me here after the whole alien mess was through. Well, it's been half a month already. Our town's been recovering, but people are still at unease. Unfortunately, not all of us has been cursed of the alien influence," Mika proclaimed as she stood up and rolled up her right arm sleeve. As she showed off her right arm, a green aura seemed to outline her entire arm. "The alien power still flows within us, but it's up to us to learn to use it wisely."

Larry raised his hand. "Mika. Myself, Hayata, and Sara have been allowed to stay here to train with you and your grandfather. I really don't think ya'lls training is going to allow us to properly learn to hone our alien powers."

"Yeah, I mean... our strength is already stronger than any normal person," Sara stated.

"Yes, I know. I really don't think my grandfather's training will be enough. That's why he asked me to take you all to see a man named Okami Inuki. My grandfather knows him very well and I know this man is the one that should help to control our powers."

Maya interjected as she raised her hand. "But... is he really good enough to teach us five?"

"Stupid question, Maya. Of course, he can! He's considered a top class martial artist in this country! I have no doubt he'll teach us what we need to know! And I hear... he's even more hardcore than my grandfather," Mika said with slight dread. _Sheesh, and if my grandpa didn't kick my ass enough!_ "Anyway, all I need to know if you guys are still in. This is just like we've promised we'd do. Well?"

The other four huddled together as they whispered amongst themselves. Mika stood waiting for their answer while kneeling down in her previous seated position. They immediately turned, facing Mika to confirm their responses.

"We're in," Hayata boldly stated. "All of us."

Mika nodded with approval. "Cool. I'll let my grandfather know. Maya, I'll make sure my grandpa talks to your family about you going on some after school program with me."

"All right," Maya replied.

"If everything goes as planned, we should be good to go tomorrow. We'll be sent right over to Okami Inuki's dojo," the Hayashi girl said while tightening her fists. "Man, this is going to be exciting! Finally, a challenge!"

As Sara leaned over by Hayata's side, she softly whispered in his left ear. "_I haven't seen Mika this excited since we fought those alien freaks._"

While crossing his arms, Hayata concurred. "Yeah. She's a little too excited if you ask me. This Okami Inuki must be really tough."

"He's supposed to be one of Japan's strongest martial artists. A top class fighter. I believe we're in over our heads," Larry stated.

"Hey now! We've got the Rajita power still in us! We're stronger than normal humans!" Hayata retorted.

Larry furrowed his brow. "But, will it be enough? Strength isn't the key to every man or woman's success."

"Let's put that to test once we spar with this guy!"

Sara sighed as she watched Hayata and Larry bickering over another issue. "Oh, you guys. Seriously. Let's see wait and see, ok?"

As Mika jumped right in, she grabbed both males and bopped them in the heads. "Ok, ok, girls! Knock it! Save that energy for when we spar with Okami Inuki!" After pulling away from the guys, she folded her arms proudly. "Now, let this be our first step to achieving something big on our own! We've gone beyond what my grandfather teaches. Let's go and press onward!" Mika quickly pointed out toward the dojo's ceiling as if pointing out toward the heavens.

"We're with you, Mika!" Sara and Maya shouted in unison.

Larry and Hayata simply exchanged glaring looks while looking back to Mika.

Mika smiled a bit as Takato Matsuda was the first person to cross her mind. _And who knows? We might even be strong enough to lend you our support, Takato. Just wait and see how much stronger we'll be the next time we meet!_

xxxxx

Next day.

xxxxx

_**Eastern Shibuya District/Outside Inuki Dojo & Residence/January 18, 2004/3:45 PM**_

The five Chimera children stood outside the peaceful Inuki Dojo/Residence. Suddenly, they paused briefly as they overheard loud cries from within the dojo. They were loud, blood-curling cries as if they were being put through a torture chamber.

Even the battle-craving Mika felt chills coming down her spine.

"Ummm... did I just hear people crying in there?" Maya gulped as she dropped her suitcase. "I... I think... I'm thinking about reconsidering."

"No way. We didn't come all the way out here for nothing," Larry muttered despite trying to remain composed.

Hayata nodded concurringly. "We can't turn back now. We wanted this."

"Right. Time to take our training to the next level. Okami Inuki is just that guy to do that," Mika replied as she walked right up toward the front door. Looking over her right shoulder, she noticed her friends huddling up behind her. "Um, guys?" With that, she shrugged and knocked on the door. "Well, guys. This is it. Here goes nothing."

_**Boom!!**_

"YAAAAH!!!" A voice rang out as a body was flung out through the sliding doors.

The Chimera kids were quickly startled as they looked toward a teenage male laying on the ground. He was garbed in a white martial arts gi with a yellow belt. He looked completely out of it as his eyes were spinning like crazy.

"AND WITH THAT... CLASS DISMISSED!" A man's voice boomed out from inside the dojo.

A group of ten young teenage boys came walking out, but not without limping their way out. Some even had to carry their fellow students out.

Mika cringed as she watched each student walk out. She quickly raced up to one of the students and pulled him aside.

"Ow! Hey, watch it! My arm hurts!" The teen griped as he jerked his arm back.

"Did you guys just get lessons from Okami Inuki?" Mika inquired as she looked inside the dojo.

"Yeah... but I wouldn't recommend a girl to train under him... he doesn't show anyone mercy!"

Mika frowned. "Just who the hell do you think you're talking to? I've taken some beatings and dished them out. I'm actually looking forward to this training!"

"Are you freakin' crazy?!" The teen freaked out.

"Crazy IS my middle name!" Mika smiled proudly. "Besides, I'm the granddaughter of another well known martial artist in Tokyo!"

"That would be Sarutobi Hayashi. Am I correct?" The man whose voice boomed earlier asked in a calm, direct manner.

Everyone turned as they saw a middle-aged man wearing a dark blue martial arts gi. The teenage boys quickly grouped together as they cowered away out of fear of Okami's presence. Mika and her friends blinked in unison as the teens raced out of the dojo grounds.

"I wonder what has those guys spooked?" Sara wondered, almost oblivious to what really went on behind closed doors.

Larry pointed ahead as he garnered their attention. "Well, that might be why. Here he comes."

As Okami walked over toward Mika and company, he acknowledged them with a respectful bow. The Chimera children returned a bow and directed their full attention to the veteran martial artist. Okami approached each child as if giving him a quick close-up observation.

First, he scanned Larry.

Then, Sara and Hayata.

Then, Maya.

Finally, his eyes drifted up and down Mika.

"Hmmm, so you all came. Five in one group," Okami stated as he turned his back to the five Chimera kids. "I'm very pleased you came. Sarutobi told me you five were gifted. In fact... Mika Hayashi. You're his granddaughter. I take it you were the one to have requested me to accept you five as new students?"

Mika nodded as she confirmed this. "That's correct, Inuki-sensei. You see we've been bestowed gifts... we're not exactly what you call normal humans."

"I know," Okami said with a smile.

This caught the Chimera children by surprise that he was taking this news rather nonchalantly. He spun around and faced the five Chimera children.

"I can sense that alien power coursing through each of you. This energy is nothing new to me. In fact, the invaders that attempted to destroy this world wielded this power," the martial artist stated as he adjusted his glasses. "No, I remember seeing you five. I saw you being taken captive in their ship."

The five Chimeras shuddered as they remembered everything from Kuiiza's revolting experimentations. Mika and company was among Kuiiza's first human experimentations. Each of them was injected with mutation serums that altered the genetic structures of their interior beings. The serum transformed them into lethal Chimera warriors. They transformed into something akin to mutants. Although they retained their human base forms, their strength and stamina were augmented to a level above a peak human's.

"I couldn't do anything to save you as I was being held captive against my will. And I had to protect my wife from those horrible monsters."

Mika interjected as she called to Okami's attention. "We were, too! So, you saw everything! Those monsters did this to us!"

"And I'm sorry this had to happen to you children."

"You're not the one at fault, Inuki-sensei," Larry replied. "We were powerless to do anything to stop that freak from turning us into Chimeras. We were selected and mind-controlled by those Orichalcos stones. He used us to fight the Tamers."

"Now, we've come to terms with our alien powers," Hayata stated as he looked at his hands. "We want to learn to really harness our powers and use them to help those in need. It's really easy for us to use these powers to hurt other people, but we're never going down that dark path again."

"Hayata's right! That's not what we're going to do!" Sara added as she bowed her head. "We... we want to you to help us control our powers and train us. Besides, we feel that you would be the one to guide us down the right path."

"Inuki-sensei. We've moved on from my grandfather's teachings. He feels that we're better off learning from your methods," Mika said. "We're ready to take our training toward a different path."

Okami rubbed his chin as he gave this offer some consideration. "Well, I haven't had any promising young up-starters in a while. And you kids are not the usual bunch I can tell you that. I think you kids could provide me with a little challenge. I could use it."

"So, is that a yes, Inuki-sensei?" Maya asked.

"Why not?" Okami smiled as he nodded in approval. "Welcome to my dojo, kids. But, let me warn you. I won't go easy on you like Mika's grandfather. I won't pull any punches even if you're a girl or a boy. As far as I'm concerned, you're all of equal status. There will be NO favoritisms. Are we clear?!"

"YES! WE UNDERSTAND!" The Chimera children shouted in unison.

With that, Okami nodded. "Good. Now, let's get started. Follow me."

xxxxx

As Okami seated himself on the wooden floor, the five Chimera children set aside their suitcases and sat down to face the old martial artist. Okami stared at each of his new students while probing their alien energies.

"Let's get introductions over with. You first, young lady," Okami addressed to the youngest member of the group.

Sara stood up and bowed politely. "I'm Sara Shinobu. I was an orphan child, but recently moved in with Mika and her grandfather. I've learned some basics in self defense. I have the power to phase through any solid object." With that, she took several steps back and passed through the wall behind her. She stepped forward and smiled, taking a bow. "I'll probably be the hardest to take down since I can go through other people."

Okami smiled. "Yes, we'll see once we get down to that, dear."

Hayata took a stand and spoke up. "I'm Hayata Harusame. I, too, was an orphan until I moved in with the Hayashi family. I've started to understand the fundamentals of the Judo arts. I have the power to attach any object to my power, mainly metal, to build up a suit of armor. I mainly use it as a form of defense. I do have some control over magnetic power. Allow me to show you." As he said that, Hayata placed his hand over a silver tray and 'lifted' it as the object attached itself to Hayata's arm.

"Not bad," the Lycan observed Hayata's demonstration. "Next."

"I am Larry Stonebagel," the young man gave a polite bow to Okami. "Likewise, I was from the same orphanage as Sara and Hayata. I've learned Judo through Mika and her grandfather. My special ability is..." As Larry pulled out a poker card from his pocket, he channeled green energy through the object and tossed it outside.

_**BOOM!!**_

The Chimera children, save Larry, took cover as Larry's card exploded from outside the dojo.

"A little warning next time!" Hayata snapped as he nearly wanted to beat Larry senseless. "That isn't your property outside!"

"Got a little carried away, but I only wanted to impress you, sir," Larry stated. "I have the power to charge matter with explosive bio-kinetic energy in any object I choose."

"Don't worry about it. I can always have whatever blew up repaired. Pretty good, but we need to work on controlling the flow of your energy," Okami informed him.

"Yes, sir. I intend to do what I can," Larry said.

After Larry took a seat, Maya stood up as she introduced herself. "I'm Maya Kitajima. Unlike the other three, I do live with a family, but I've told them that I would be involved in after school activities. I hope... this... counts?"

The middle-aged man chuckled. "We'll work something out, Maya dear."

"Well, as for my power, you see..." Maya said as she pulled out a katana out of her backpack. As she lifted the blade in hand, she closed her eyes and channeled her own alien energy through the blade. The blade itself was outlined with a green aura, which fascinated Okami. "I send my own psionic alien energy through my sword. I can use a form of telekinesis, which enables me to manifest this telekinetic katana. Although, I do not have any true telepathic powers. I can only control my energy and where to process it. Oh, and on top of that, I've become quite an adept martial artist thanks to Mika and her grandfather."

"A telekinetic, but can't use telepathy? Well, I believe you'll get there, Maya. I'll help guide you down that path," Okami reassured her. "These things simply take time."

Maya shut off the energy in her blade and sighed. "Yes, Inuki-sensei. Thank you."

Finally, Mika stood up and finally took a bow.

"And finally you."

"Inuki-sensei, it is truly an honor to be in your presence. I do believe you know who I am. No formal introductions are needed?" The Hayashi girl asked directly.

"Well, since you're my student now, it would be proper."

"Right then!" Mika chuckled as she re-introduced herself. "Inuki-sensei. As your student, allow me to introduce myself. I am Mika Hayashi! Granddaughter of the great Sarutobi Hayashi! I am ready to take on any challenge you throw at me!"

"Are you, Mika?" Okami chuckled as he took humor in the girl's antics. "Well, tell me. What are your Rajita powers?"

"Me?! Well, I can..." Mika pulled out a pair of bladed fans and opened them up, revealing sharp blades protruding out of the objects. "I can manipulate the wind with my fans and repel my attackers with some super awesome... wind blade attacks! Pretty cool, huh?!"

As Okami watched Mika from the other side, the older man nodded and made no initial response.

"Hmmm? What?! You're not impressed?!" Mika scoffed as she folded her arms, almost wanting to pout.

Okami chuckled while adjusting his glasses. "I wouldn't say that. I have no doubt your abilities are impressive, but you are getting way ahead of yourself, young lady. If you attempt to spar me with that kind of attitude, you won't be feeling so high and mighty. I will NOT be as gentle as your dear grandfather. Bless him. How does he put up with a child like you?"

As she let this all sink in, Mika clenched her fists and snarled. "Wh-what?! You dare look down on me?! I'm Sarutobi Hayashi's granddaughter... I'll have you know!"

Okami retorted calmly. "Yes, that's the spirit. I want to see that fiery spirit once we finally get down to business!"

"Bring it on!" Mika cried out.

"I intend to, brat," Okami turned away as his lips curled into an evil smile. _Oh, this is going to be fun. _

xxxxx

"_**Mika here. Boy... were we in for a RUDE AWAKENING?! Holy crap! This training has been kicking our ass! We go and train with Inuki-sensei four times a week. Sheesh! Even when we utilize our powers... he keeps finding ways to counter our attacks! Not to mention when he revealed his Lycan form. Whoa, that took us by complete surprise. Hell, even without that scary Lycan form, he's been handing our collective butts on a platter.**_

_**Our daily training regime started off with running 25 laps around Shibuya Park. We've even had to carry 5 tons of weight on our backs outside the dojo. And we've even had to clean up around his dojo! Man, what hard labor! Even grandfather wasn't this cruel! But, Inuki-sensei informed me this training was exclusively for us. Since we are part-Rajita alien, our bodies can endure the grueling punishment and our durability is ten times greater than any normal humans. So, I guess we're pretty lucky to have these alien genetics. Still, that doesn't mean the training isn't tough! Sparring with Inuki-sensei was probably the hardest part! No wonder he's regarded as one of the best in the world!**_

_**But, in the process, we've been learning to focus our alien energies much more efficiently. At least now, we don't have to waste all of our energy in one attack. Inuki-sensei keeps reminding us that focus is one key element we must utilize in this training. Right. Focus, Mika! FOCUS! You've already surpassed grandpa! If I can continue training, I might even surpass the legendary Okami Inuki! Let's do this!**_"

xxxxx

Two months later.

xxxxx

_**Inuki Dojo/March 20, 2004/5:23 PM**_

"GAAAH!!" Mika screamed as she was slammed down to the canvas.

Okami stood over Mika's fallen form with both arms crossed behind his back. Behind him, the other Chimera children were laying on their backs and heavily panting as if they ran a thousand laps. They were completely exhausted and beaten. All the while, Okami remained completely composed and still full of lively energy.

All five children wore white martial arts gis as Okami's dojo symbol was embroidered on their right sleeves.

"Are you five going to get up anytime soon? I'm bored," Okami sighed as he walked through the fallen Chimera children. "I'm not even working off a sweat here.

Mika struggled to move as she stomped her bare feet down. "...we'll see... old timer... you're not gonna get the best of me... next time!"

Okami looked down at Mika and sighed. "Still can't learn your place, brat?"

"...mark my words... we're going to get the best of you..."

"That's what you said a month ago."

"Give us... another month then..."

The old Lycan sighed. "Very well."

xxxxx

One month later.

xxxxx

_**Inuki Dojo/April 19, 2004/4:57 PM**_

"SON OF A- AUGH!" Mika cried out as Okami kneed her in the stomach. The girl collapsed to her knees as she coughed. "Damn... it! Focus! That's what... I need to do!"

"You and your friends keep saying that, but you don't do it. You can't accomplish anything if you just tell yourselves... to 'focus.' You have to do it yourselves," Okami advised the Chimeras. "You won't be able to defeat me as you are now. Don't think you can win. KNOW that you can."

Larry panted while shaking off the cobwebs in his head. "Right..."

"We can't give up, guys," Maya insisted as she wiped the sweat from her brows.

Sara nodded. "Let's... keep it together, Hayata."

"Yeah. No more fooling around..." Hayata couldn't agree more.

Mika put her left foot in front and slowly pulled herself up on both feet. "...I... I can do this. I know I can do this..."

"Are you and your friends ready to get serious now?" Okami inquired as he waited for a direct response.

"We... we are," the young girl said with such strong-willed determination. "We're not going to let up."

"Very good. Now, time to get serious."

xxxxx

Two months later.

xxxxx

_**Inuki Dojo/June 21, 2004/6:09 PM**_

As Okami sidestepped a punch thrown by Hayata, Maya came up from behind. She attempted a spinning back kick to Okami's back, but the old Lycan dropped to the floor on all fours. Maya's foot instead hit Hayata and knocked him back. Sara seized the opportunity and hopped onto Okami's back. As he sprang to his feet, Sara hung on tightly and applied a headlock on the man.

"Don't let go, Sara!" Larry called out.

As Larry sprang forward, he analyzed Okami's opening spots. He looked to the man's legs and chest as the obvious opening targets.

"All right, Mika! Go!" Larry shouted as he jumped in front of Okami... and suddenly moved aside to 'fake out' Okami.

Okami blinked thrice in befuddlement as he watched Larry step aside. He then looked ahead as Mika appeared right in front of him. As Mika crouched over, she jumped up and delivered a palm strike directly for Okami's lower jaw. As Mika's blow registered, Okami's head snapped up as he staggered backward with Sara jumping off his back. Mika then seized the opportunity and sprang forward to execute a jump kick into Okami's chest. The martial arts master grunted as Mika's foot blasted his chest. Okami fell back on the ground as he held his throbbing chest.

"Not...bad... perhaps I underestimated your Chimera strength after all," Okami admitted. "And I am getting a bit old for my age."

Mika snickered as she stood up and flashed a 'V' for victory. "Finally, we managed to outwit you this time, Inuki-sensei!"

Larry coughed. "Give me a little bit of credit, Mika."

"Right! We couldn't have done this without your analysis, Larry! Thanks!" She smiled, winking to the 'brains' of her team. "So, does that mean we pass onto the next level?"

"Yes, though it took you five almost six months..." Okami chuckled as he tried standing on his own. "Still, my other students would've easily given up. But, you five continued coming... you insisted to take more punishment and willing to take it. I'm impressed. Perhaps... No, I know you five are more than ready for the next level in your training."

Hayata inquired. "Next level?"

"What do you have in store for us next?" Maya wondered.

"Well, during this stage, I forbade all of you from using your special abilities. I wanted to refine your fighting skills in the event you end up losing your powers by some freak accident," Okami clarified as he explained the reasoning behind the first training stage. "You shown weakness without resorting to your powers. Thus, that is why your physical training took much longer to complete. But, you five showed no quit and pushed yourselves these last few months. Most importantly, it's better to know how to fight without your powers during certain circumstances. Now, you five have shown me you can fight efficiently. I've taught you every form of martial arts that I have mastered. You five are my new successors."

"We are?" Sara was shocked to hear this. "Wow! We're honored, Inuki-sensei!"

"Just as long as you don't use them for personal gain," Okami added. "Furthermore, with these skills under your belt, I believe it's time you begin to better utilize your special abilities."

"You mean...?" Mika quickly became ecstatic. She knew exactly where this was leading to.

"The next level will involve you five using your special abilities and learning to enhance them further. Everything I've taught you up until now will be the tools you'll need. I won't be actively involved with this training, but I will watch each of you."

"Yes, Inuki-sensei!" The five Chimera children shouted in unison.

"Just so you know, the next stage won't take place in the dojo."

"Where will we be going, Inuki-sensei?" Maya asked.

Mika immediately interjected. "It makes sense. I was beginning to think we might need a bigger center than this dojo."

"And you will. Our next stage will be in my former homeland... the Makai," the martial artist revealed as he smiled widely.

xxxxx

"_**Heh, and that was just the first stage. I'm told that would be a piece of cake compared to what we have to go through next. I keep hearing about the Makai from Inuki-sensei. I wonder how big of an arena we'll be training in next. You'll find out next time. This is Mika Hayashi telling you... wish us luck! We're gonna need it.**_"

xxxxx

**A/N:** This one may end up with three or four parts in total. It depends how far I want to take the Chimera kids' training. As you can tell, these five have become Okami's new top students. They did have somewhat big roles as the opponents for the Beast Tamers in the Rajita story. In Maya's case, she was Kurama's opponent.

All I can say is watch for these five to reappear in the series again. I'd say the _**Taiyoukai Awakening**_ is the most likely story they'll make their grand re-entrance.

Part II should come around soon. The Chimera kids prepare for their next level of training in the Makai.

Please, send a review and tell me what you think of the Gaiden series so far. See you in the next update!


	8. School of Hard Knocks, Part II

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon, Yu Yu Hakusho, Sailor Moon, or Yu-Gi-Oh. I do not own some of the OCs in this series, including borrowed from Belletiger, LazerWulf, Ninetalesuk, and a few others. They were submitted to me. Mika is my character. Hayata and Sara belong to Belle. Larry is LazerWulf's character.

And back with the next part of the Chimera Children mini-arc. The second part should be fun since the kids will now get to utilize their special abilities. However, their next level of training will take place in the most dangerous of places... the Makai.

Let's see how the kids will manage to endure Okami's harsh training!

On with the Gaiden story!

xxxxx

_**School of Hard Knocks, Part II**_

xxxxx

(Set between The Invasion of the Rajita and The Search for the Kuiper Belt Senshi)

xxxxx

_**Makai/Okami's Training Grounds/March 23, 2005/8:23 PM**_

Okami stood on top of a foothill as he stared off at the desolate landscape that made up the vast majority of the Makai dimension. He watched as a series of flaring auras lit up in the far distance. He probed each aura and waited patiently for his students to make their next move.

_It's only been a year. My... how time has flown by. These kids have grown through many leaps and bounds. Mika. Maya. Larry. Hayata. Sara. Perhaps, it's time to show this old wolf some new tricks._

xxxxx

As she sat cross-legged on top of a tall rock formation, Mika Hayashi was in a quiet pensive state. A calm, green aura covered her entire body during her meditation. A cold wind blew around her as ten hooded figures surrounded her completely.

"Kehehehe! Well, well, what do we have here?" One of the hooded figures whispered.

"An unfortunate human has wondered onto our turf!" Another one snickered.

The head honcho, dressed in a red cloak, stood in front of Mika and poked her forehead. "She isn't even paying attention, boys. I declare this girl as our next meal! Let us consume her flesh!"

With that, the hooded demons swooped right in to tear into Mika and eat every piece of her.

_**FWOOSH!!**_

Suddenly, a large, powerful wind gust blew across and knocked the ten hooded demons back. The creatures were left laying prone and scattered across the rock formation. Mika stood on her feet and opened her eyes, breaking out of her deep meditative state. In both hands, she held two giant bladed fans that were as large as her body.

The red-hooded leader picked himself up and gazed directly at Mika's direction. He cringed, trembling out of fear as he sensed the girl's overwhelmingly strong Rajita energy. He slowly backed off, knowing that he and his followers picked on someone that completely outclassed them.

Mika shot a calm yet terrifying glare at the demon. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Um... well... you..." The red-hooded creature chuckled nervously. "Me... and my... followers... were just leaving... um... mercy?"

"Wrong answer," she scoffed while spinning around and waving her giant fans. "_**Dragon's Wind Breath!!**_" With that, she danced as the air picked up around her and she waved her fans to send the wind right toward the red-hooded demon (and his followers).

"GAAAAH!!" The demon and his cohorts cried out in unison as they were sent flying off into the distance.

As she stopped, Mika snorted and sat back down. "Another bunch of weaklings. Not even worth killing. Damn! When am I ever going to get a challenge for once?!"

"MIKA!!" A voice called out from out of nowhere. The source came directly from below the tall rock formation.

The girl looked down and saw Larry waving out toward her. "Larry?"

"Okami-sensei wants to see now, Mika!"

"Really? Well, it's about damn time!" She said ecstatically.

xxxxx

"Good to see you five here. I've been astounded with your progress since I've accepted you as my students," Okami said, proudly looking down each of the five Chimera children. "All within a year's time. I'm proud of you three."

"A year? Has it been that long?" Sara was taken back, almost astounded herself.

"Just about. To think we were still training in the dojo a year ago this time," Larry recalled the severe beatings he and the others received during the first initiation process.

The old Lycan smiled a bit, folding his arms behind his back. "That was just your basic training. What you've been doing in the Makai pales in comparison since you're able to utilize your powers."

"Feh, if you ask… beating up some weak demons is child's play. When are we going to get a piece of you, Okami-sensei?" Hayata inquired as he looked directly to Okami. "If we want to progress, we need better competition."

Mika couldn't help as she concurred with Hayata's complaint. "He's right, Okami-sensei! Each of us is currently on the borderline near the upper B-Class! We're not too far off from becoming A-Class fighters! We should be fighting opponents around that level… maybe even mid-A class! If we don't fight anyone strong, we're not going to get any better!"

"…and your complaints are justified. This is partially my fault," Okami admitted as he turned and faced the distance, watching the black clouds shrouding the impure, crimson skies. "This area is not exactly known for accommodating the strongest demons. Only low, petty thieves and predators lurk here."

"Exactly, I've lost count on how many I've had to kick to the curb! They're mere child's play!" Mika exclaimed like the outspoken girl that she is.

"All right, you guys have said enough. Perhaps, it is time… to move on to the next step of your training."

As Okami turned around and faced his students, he quickly transformed right before them into his Lycan form. Mika's face lit up with excitement as she and the others knew where this was leading up to.

Taking a deep breath, Okami lifted his chin and snarled like the wolf that he was. Even he was feeling ecstatic about sparring with his already improved students.

"All right, if this is what you've wanted, then I don't want to hear you complaining anymore!" Okami declared as he called forth his students. "If you have any hope of fighting ANY A-Class demon, you'll have to go through me first! Can you pass this test?"

"You bet!" Maya exclaimed as she jumped to her feet.

"Finally, we get to put everything we've learned and obtained to good use," Larry said.

Mika smiled as she pumped her right fist up. "Yeah, we'll take you up to that challenge, Okami-sensei! We're not the same kids you were beating on a year ago! We're much more capable fighters!"

"Then, show me…" The Lycan chuckled a bit.

xxxxx

"HEE-YA!!" Maya shouted as she jumped up into the air, twirling a pair of katanas while channeling her psionic energy through the blades. She quickly fell down and slammed her katanas through the ground, breaking apart the earth under Okami's feet. "_**Psionic Blade!!**_"

The old Lycan quickly jumped back, distancing himself from Maya's deadly psionic blasts. He jumped right on top of a rock ledge while catching his breath.

"Incredible… they're even forcing me to go on the defensive?" Okami was astounded by what he's seen… and what he's seen has impressed him.

Just then, a glowing red arrow landed above Okami's head. He frantically sprang off the wall face as the arrow exploded.

_**BOOM!!**_

"OOOF!!!" Okami grunted as the explosion knocked him into another rock wall. He quickly pulled himself off the wall and jumped up in mid-air. As the old Lycan scanned the surrounding area, he saw no signs of his students anywhere.

That is until he sensed a faint presence behind him. He quickly turned and thrusted his right fist forward. It was Larry, who immediately evaded Okami's fist and launched himself straight at Okami. As Larry opened up his right sleeve, he pulled out a crossbow armed with another arrow. While transferring his own Rajita energy into the arrow, he fired the crossbow at Okami.

In response to Larry's attack, Okami countered by summoning a purple barrier to stop his attack.

"Not bad, Larry."

"Yes, but I'd watch my back if I were you, sensei."

As Okami turned around, he saw Sara jumping up out of nowhere. She passed right through his barrier, utilizing her 'phasing' ability. She threw herself onto Okami and attempted to thrust her right arm through the Lycan's chest. Okami ducked out of Sara's reach and dropped his barrier, allowing himself to get out.

"I almost got ya, Okami-sensei!" Sara giggled as she waved out and landed on the nearest rock ledge. "Whoop! Perfect landing!"

Okami gritted his teeth while landing back on the earth. While catching his breath, the demon sensed another energy presence and looked straight up as Hayata plummeted downward.

"_**Bionic Fist!!**_"

Armed with metallic armor around his arms, Hayata came down and tried to smash his fists on Okami. The Lycan jumped right out of the way, evading Hayata altogether. However, the Chimera didn't dissuade his next move as he charged forward. He quickly began propelling himself in a helicopter-like fashion and attempted to catch Okami with his spinning fists.

Okami timed Hayata's fists as he dodged the spinning warrior. He hopped backward, distancing himself far from Hayata's reach. He managed to land on the nearest cliff face and sprang up on top of another rocky hillside.

"These kids… at this rate, they'll soon surpass me… I really am getting old…" Okami managed a chuckle while sniffing the air, attempting to pick up on their scents. _This has been going on for nearly a whole day! They don't even seem winded at all in the slightest!_

"MOVE OUTTA THE WAY, GUYS!!" Mika's voice shouted from out of nowhere.

As Okami shifted his attention above, he watched as Mika stood in a one-legged posture. The Chimera girl opened what looked like a giant white fan. Emblazoned on the fan was a giant green moon symbol. She lifted the fan overhead, which was bigger than her and heavy to lift; yet, she lifted it so effortlessly with one hand.

"You heard her, guys! Move!" Hayata called out to his friends.

As the Chimeras scattered from out of the area, Okami crossed his arms in front in preparation for Mika's impending attack.

"There's nowhere for you to run, sensei," Mika evilly smiled, giving a playful wink to the old Lycan. Then, as she waved her giant fan across, Mika created concentrated gusts of heavy wind in the form of a windstorm. "_**Cutting Whirlwind Hurricane!!**_"

Okami was taken back by surprise as the heavy wind caught him and knocked him back. As Okami went flying, the strong winds pushed against the nearest rock ledges and reduced them into piles of rubble. Everything that was within twenty meters across was swept right off the landscape as Okami was eventually buried within the debris. Mika closed her fan and jumped right down on top of the debris.

"Heh, guess I overdid," the Chimera chortled a bit while examining the devastated landscape.

"Mika! How about a little warning next time?!" Larry's voice called out from the distance.

Mika scratched the bridge of her nose. "Whoops."

The Chimeras gathered right back at the site where Mika demolished the landscape with her wind attack. Sara and Maya praised the wind user while the boys' mouths nearly dropped at Mika's power.

"Sheesh, if she hit us with that, we'd be toast!" Hayata was flabbergasted with the results.

"The fact that she managed to take down Okami-sensei was astounding," Larry replied.

Mika turned around as she faced her team. "But, I couldn't have done it without you guys there."

"Yep. See? Mika's not taking credit for herself!" Sara said.

Just then, there was a subtle movement underneath the debris. The Chimeras quickly twirled around, sensing the Lycan's Youki with their keen alien senses. Maya was the first to notice streams of Youki energy beaming out of the debris.

"Guys! Here he comes!" Maya warned her friends.

As the five Chimeras stood together and poised to attack, Okami punched his right fist out of the ground and reached out with an open hand. Then, he released Youki to smash through the debris and emerge, freely hopping right back on the surface. Okami opened his eyes, revealing a pair of red with yellow irises. Immediately shooting a frightening gaze at the Chimeras, he snarled and bumrushed the five warriors.

"HEADS UP!" Mika shouted as she opened her fan.

"He looks really pissed now!" Hayata exclaimed, readying his metallic arms.

_Shoom._

Then, without warning, Okami vanished before the Chimeras' eyes.

"Shit..." Mika cursed.

_**BAM!!**_

Hayata was the first to be sent flying back following a vicious blow from Okami.

The old Lycan quickly blitzed right in front of Larry and backhanded him down.

Sara tried to phase a hand through Okami's back, but the Lycan spun around and elbowed her directly in the face. Sara went down in one blow.

As Maya and Mika came together, they raced toward Okami head-on. The Lycan turned around, facing the girls and preparing himself to meet them directly. Maya channeled psionic energy in her right hand, forging an energy blade through her middle knuckle. Mika opened up her giant fan and prepared to unleash another powerful wind attack.

Okami quickly blitzed forward, catching both girls off their guard.

_**BAM! BAM!**_

Okami came right behind Mika and Maya in an instant, delivering quick and successive elbow shots into their backs. Mika and Maya were knocked down to their knees. Following the initial counterattack, Okami smashed their heads together. Both female warriors collapsed on the ground, completely knocked senseless.

As he took a deep breath, Okami calmly sighed and popped his neck. "Damn, you kids are catching up quick. Almost had me completely against the ropes. Keep this up and you'll really surpass me."

"Augh..." Mika moaned as she stirred a bit, slowly lifting her head up. "...don't get too sure.... of yourself... Okami-sensei."

"Oh, so you're still conscious?" Okami smiled as he sat down cross-legged in front of Mika. "Just so you know, there are plenty of A-class demons stronger than me. If you want any chance of matching their strength, you and your friends will have to somehow beat me."

"Yea, yeah... we've heard that time... and time again..." Larry coughed as he garnered Okami's attention.

Okami turned around, glancing at his five students. To his shock, they all slowly positioned themselves upright and stood on their own power. The old Lycan couldn't help but smile. In contrast to last year, the Chimeras were now able to withstand more punishment from Okami. Any normal human would have died in an all-out fight with the old Lycan, but these five were capable 'metahumans' that took grueling torture. On top of that, they were able to survive out in the Makai on their own without any aid from their instructor. By adapting in the Makai, the five Chimeras were capable of fighting in a realm that was dangerous to humans.

Now, in Okami's view, his students were ready for the next step of becoming his strongest disciples.

"Well, I must commend you five... you're the first students in a hundred years that have pushed me this far. But, they didn't possess the heart and determination you five are displaying. You five have certainly earned my highest respect."

Mika scoffed as she shook her head, trying to clear the cobwebs out. "Don't try... and flatter us, old man."

"Heh, I'd knew you'd say that," Okami snickered, standing upright on his feet and popping his neck again. "Let's continue this sparring contest."

"The more you abuse us... the stronger we'll get," Hayata warned the martial arts master. "Bring it on!"

"You asked for it," Okami retorted.

Suddenly, and almost inexplicably, something flew in from above. Okami and the Chimeras turned their attention upward, taking notice of a tiny fairy-like demon hovering over them. Okami put his right hand/paw out to allow the pixie demon to land on his right thumb. The Chimeras gathered around to gaze at the pixie. It was pink-skinned with flowing green vines, which substituted for hair. The tiny creature was a female demon, which also wore a tiny green dress and was bare-footed. A pair of lavender wings fluttered rapidly behind her back.

"Okami-sama, I've come with a message!" The fairy demon chirped, sounding like a talking mouse.

"Wow! Look at how tiny this demon is!" Maya blinked thrice as she stared at the fairy.

Sara smiled. "It looks so cute!"

Mika folded her arms. "Great. Now Okami-sensei has pixies as friends? What's Tinkerbell doing here?"

"Watch what you say, Mika. This here is my messenger fairy and a dear friend of mine," Okami remarked as he turned his attention to the fairy demon. "Don't mind her, Kururu."

Kururu had a slightly crossed look on her face. "She has quite the mouth, Okami."

"So, what did you come to deliver?"

"Oh, right! My goodness... hasn't the news even reached this far out yet?!" Kururu exclaimed.

"News? Of what?" Okami inquired, curiously anxious to know what current events were available in the Makai.

"There's going to be a tournament held. A Makai Tournament for all demons from all over to participate and take part."

Okami was shocked upon hearing this. "And who proposed this?"

"Raizen's descendant. You already know him..."

"Yusuke Urameshi," Okami muttered as he clenched his fists. _Yusuke, what are you up to? So, have you actually confronted Yomi and Mukuro? Is it true the reason I can't sense Raizen anymore...? Has Raizen finally passed?_

Sara looked up at the old Lycan with concern. "Okami-sensei? Is there something wrong?"

"Yusuke Urameshi! Hey, you told us all about him! Is he in the Makai, too?!" Mika asked directly.

As she overheard the former Spirit Detective's name, Maya gasped as she placed a hand on her chest. _Yusuke? Yes, Okami-sensei did tell us about him. And Yusuke is a friend of Shuichi. I wonder... will I ever meet dear Shuichi again? Oh, but what are the chances of that happening?_

Okami nodded as he shifted his eyes back on Kururu. "Tell me more on what you know."

"Certainly."

xxxxx

Once Kururu revealed all the details regarding the upcoming tournament, Okami and the Chimeras listened clearly while trying to comprehend on how crucial this event would be for the Makai's future.

"A Makai Tournament? Inviting demons from all over?!" Larry exclaimed in disbelief.

"And the last one standing will be crowned as the new ruler of the Makai?" Hayata added.

Maya was astounded with the idea of a tournament of over hundreds of demons. "My god. I can't even imagine the number of demons who are going to try to vie against for the title as ruler of this realm."

"Winner take all," Sara said.

As for Mika, she began to tremble... but it wasn't out of fear. There was a sudden surge of excitement building up inside of the girl. Okami noticed Mika's anxiousness and chortled.

"In 100 days, this event will commence. Okami, I wanted to relay this important announcement since I know you're close with Yusuke Urameshi and I'd figure you'd want to take part in this tournament."

"Thank you, Kururu," Okami said as he let the fairy fly off his thumb. "I do intend to take part in this event, but I intend to see Yusuke first somehow before I begin training."

"Okami-sensei! Sign us five up for this tournament!" Mika called out to the martial arts master's attention.

"Mika?! Are you crazy?! I don't think we're ready to take on demons that could be stronger than sensei!" Maya snapped as she tried to restrain Mika.

Larry seemed uncertain himself. "Indeed and none of us has any desire to take over the Makai. We're still kids. Think before you act, Mika!"

"C'mon, guys! Doesn't the thought of fighting stronger demons sound fun? I sure as hell can improve myself if I fight stronger opponents. I bet you four wouldn't disagree with that!" Mika exclaimed as she attempted to persuade her friends.

"But, I don't think Okami-sensei would approve. We can barely even beat him," Sara sighed.

"Quite the contrary, young Sara," Okami smiled as he pat his youngest student's head. "By my permission, I will allow you five to enter alongside me."

It didn't take long for Mika to run up to Okami and jump around him like an ecstatic child in a candy store. "REALLY?! WE CAN?!"

"Why would I forbid you five from entering?"

"ALL RIGHT!!"

Hayata, Larry, and Maya were speechless. In a span of a year, they had gone from dojo rookie students under Okami's to participants in a prestigious tournament. They couldn't believe that Okami actually allowed them to take active part in the Makai Tournament.

"Wow, you'd really us join?!" Sara was almost a loss for words.

"Yes, and there's about 100 days before the tournament begins. We have plenty of time to train."

"Okami-sensei's right, guys. As long as we don't waste time, we have plenty to make up for any mistakes we've made and improve ourselves. We're almost there. I don't know about you, but this tournament will prove to be the ultimate test we're looking for."

Okami smiled once Mika referenced to 'test.' "That's just what I was going for. The tournament will be your obligatory final exam. No questions asked."

"Does it matter if we actually win or lose?" Hayata asked.

"No, because there's no way any of you will win. The tournament will serve as basis of your graduation from my ways of teaching. You five have made me proud and I look forward to seeing you best performances."

The five Chimeras nodded simultaneously as they took a bow, showing respect for the Lycan.

"Let's do our best, guys," stated Larry.

"Hell yeah! Just 100 days until the big day..." Mika trembled with sheer excitement. "...let's kick some demon ass and let everyone know who we are!"

xxxxx

"_**Hayata here. 100 days would indeed pass and the day of the Makai Tournament would come sooner than we possibly thought. I guess all of that training really made us lose track of time! Before you know it, we're already in the registration lines. Along the way, we'll happen to meet some interesting new friends and opponents. All of the demon kind. Wow, I really can't believe this is happening... I just hope we can at least win our first matches.**_"

"_**Of course we will, Hayata! As long as we remember all that we've learned from sensei, we're going to do fine. Besides, there's a group of Lycan demons that sensei knows. I wonder if we'll be paired up against them.**_"

"_**Who knows, Mika.**_"

"_**Feh! Who cares? I'm just soooooo excited! Say, I wonder if Maya will meet that fox friend of hers... what's his name?**_"

"_**His name is Kurama, Mika.**_"

"_**Oh, right, right! Thank you, my favorite boy genius, Larry!**_"

"_**Uh, don't call me that. Larry will do just fine.**_"

"_**Whatever floats your vote.**_"

"_**You mean 'boat.'**_"

"_**Ugh, whatever! Anyway, this is Mika along with Hayata and Larry... signing out! Wish us luck and see ya in part III of our gaiden mini-saga! Laters!**_"

xxxxx

**A/N: **The Chimera kids will prepare themselves for their final exam. Who would've guessed? The Makai Tournament. I do have an idea of who their opponents will be (they're OC villains from one of my fics). Watch for the next chapter. Oh, and expect cameos from a few of the Yu Yu Hakusho cast. Most likely from Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei.

Anyway, during the YuYuGiDigiMoon timeline, the Makai Tournament takes place in mid-2005. And this will be a year before the Taiyoukai Awakening. Just so you have a good idea of where we are on the series timeline.

Part III will come soon. Until then, leave a review after you're done reading.

See you next time!


	9. School of Hard Knocks, Part III

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon, Yu Yu Hakusho, Sailor Moon, or Yu-Gi-Oh. I do not own some of the OCs in this series, including borrowed from Belletiger, LazerWulf, Ninetalesuk, and a few others. They were submitted to me. Mika is my character. Hayata and Sara belong to Belle. Larry is LazerWulf's character. Maya belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, creator of YYH.

Here we go. Part III of the Chimera children arc continues.

Time to see how they'll do in the Makai Tournament.

Enjoy!

(EDIT: I forgot all about the tournament battle royale matches that take place prior to the one-on-one fights. I went back and made slight corrections. Thank you, LazerWulf.)

xxxxx

_**School of Hard Rocks, Part III**_

xxxxx

(Set between The Invasion of the Rajita and The Search for the Kuiper Belt Senshi)

xxxxx

"_**Hey, ya'll! Mika here to give you the quick recap. As you know, one of Okami-sensei's messengers came by to remind us of the upcoming Makai Tournament. Best of all, he's allowing us to participate in this event! I don't know about you, but I'm so~ looking forward to this! **_

_**Though, Okami-sensei has warned us about the possibility of dying if we get too careless. Death? Nah, I don't fear it. I'm prepared for whatever comes in my way and my friends' way!**_

_**It's showtime!**_"

xxxxx

100 days later.

_**Makai/Main Arena/Corridor Level 6/July 2, 2005/2:11 PM**_

Upon arriving at the arena, Okami and his Chimera students went through a long line of hundreds of demons to sign up. As they entered the arena, the fighters were taken to battle royale centers to determine the qualifying contestants. Okami and his students prepared themselves for their respective battle royale tournament matches. The only way to win was to clear their fields, including the last opponent. Afterwards, the winners of each battle royale would advance into the tournament and actively take part in one-on-one competition.

Each fighter were given a given number beforehand, which were assigned to them to be announced.

Okami drew the number _**23**_. Mika drew number _**12**_. Maya was given the number _**146**_. Larry drew the number _**66**_. Hayata drew the number_** 189**_. Sara took the number _**205**_.

As Mika showed her number, she got giddy from all over and was already thrilled with being in an active competition.

"Our numbers haven't even been announced yet, Mika. Don't get too eager," Larry tried to calm his friend down.

Hayata sighed while leaning against a side wall. "We don't even know who our opponents in these battle royales will be yet."

"Some of us might even have to wait a while. I heard this event is going to go on for almost a whole weekend. Perhaps, it'll take a week to complete," Maya stated as she scanned the corridors, noticing many demon participants shooting them dirty looks. "I really don't like the looks they're giving us."

"Ignore them and suck it up, Maya," Okami asserted as he watched a TV monitor hanging on a side wall. "There's a chance you might see _him_ again."

Overhearing Okami's foreshadow to a certain red-haired demon, Maya grabbed her chest and smiled. "I hope so."

"I have every right to be overly excited as I am! This is what we've been training our butts off for! Three months of nonstop training! Battle royale here I come!" Mika flailed her arms about, trying to get her friends riled up for the competition. "Hell, I think each of us are on par with Okami-sensei by now... except maybe Sara."

"Hey, don't count me out just yet," Sara walked up in front of Mika, staring her straight into her eyes.

As he looked around both ends of the hallways, Larry relaxed and focused. "Why don't you two keep it down?"

"Sorry, Larry," Sara, the youngest Chimera, apologized.

Mika folded her arms and looked up at the nearest monitor. Tapping her right foot rapidly, she was already on the verge of losing her patience. "C'mon, let's get this over with! Who's getting pair off with me?!"

"It's going to be a long wait, Mika. I suggest you sit down and meditate," advised the old Lycan as he tapped Mika on her head. "You can blow off all the steam you want in your match."

Hayata snorted as he sat down. "The minute she goes into PMS mode, I feel sorry for her opponent."

"I don't have PMS, Hayata!" She snapped back, shooting an incensed glare at her teammate.

Maya immediately stepped in, playing her peacemaker role. "Not now, you two. Calm down. Let's save it for the fights!"

"Thank you, Maya," Okami said as he sighed with reprieve.

"Well, well, what do we have here?!" A loud, boisterous voice called out, garnering the attention of Okami and the Chimeras.

As Okami's ears picked up on the voice, he shook his head and turned around. It was almost as if he was familiar with this certain individual. Once he turned around and faced the source of the voice, his suspicions were confirmed. The Chimeras gathered in linear formation, forming a wall in front of their sensei.

"Ok, just who are you guys?!" Mika asked directly, sounding in a demanding manner. She quickly stood in a defensive stance and glared at the group on their opposite side.

"Relax, Mika. I know these fellows. They may look human, but they're truly demons," Okami walked past Mika as he confronted the opposing group. "Isn't that right, Shichi'okamitai?"

"You know this group?!" Larry exclaimed.

"Indeed. They were pupils of another old master who was once affiliated with my pack," Okami verified as he approached the human-like demons.

"Eh, are they really Lycans?" Mika stared directly at the group standing in front of them.

The group standing before them consisted of seven members. Their first part of their group name was 'Shichi,' which was the direct Japanese translation for seven. Amongst the seven were four moderate-sized men, a short stubby one, and two giants.

"Kotsu," Okami confirmed the short, stubby man.

Kotsu stepped forward, standing approximately 3'6 and had the stature of a dwarf. His oval-shaped eyes slanted with tiny slants. The pupils in his eyes were extremely tiny. This short Lycan wore a tattered white garb, which covered his entire body, scalp, and mouth. Strapped on his back was a sack of dried bamboo sticks with a white cloth covering the sticks.

"Good to see you, Okami-sama," Kotsu took a bow.

"Toboe."

The next Lycan, Toboe, stepped forward as he had distinguishing effeminate features. Toboe wore a pink robe with purple and green flower petal designs embroidered around the cloth. His brown hair tied up into a long ponytail. His face, eyes, and lips were effeminate in appearance. Streaks of purple face paint were decorated down his side cheeks. He wore a pair of sandals and carried a sheath on his back, a sword stashed away inside it.

"Ooooh! Okami-sama, it's been a while!" Toboe squealed happily as he waved to the old Lycan.

"Kyo," Okami moved his eyes toward the largest member.

Slowly treading toward Okami was a teen-foot tall giant of a man. His giant frame and massive upper body physique made him even more intimidating by first glance. Kyo wore dark blue chest armor, which nearly covered nearly his entire chest, back, and rib areas. His arms were longer than this body, stretching out with his hands equipped with sharp claws. Adorning his shoulders were brown padding armor made from out of tortoise shell material. His lower body garments included a red tattered lower body cloth as an orange belt was fastened around his waist. Spiky green hair lined across the top part of his cranium. Kyo's face was painted with green streaks going down his cheeks. The Lycan's snout was long like a canine's with sharp teeth lined across the mouth.

"Okami-sama. You look well," the giant spoke with a deepened, gruff tone as if he mumbled.

"Ren."

The fourth member, addressed as Ren, stepped forward to introduce/reintroduce himself (to Okami and the Chimeras). Ren looked like a relatively young man, physically appearing in his late-twenties. His face was clean cut, albeit his smile and eyes had a look a deceit to them. His eyes were slanted with purple streaks lined vertically across his eyes. On his forehead was a tiny, purple tattoo symbol shaped like a scorpion. Covering his seemingly baldhead was a light blue bandana. His outfit garb comprised of a light blue robe, which was adorned with a black chest armor that was neatly strapped together. Ren wore a pair of black slip-ons, which his feet fit comfortably in. On his right shoulder, he carried a small gourd, containing what could possibly be water, alcohol, or another kind of liquid. Judging by first glance, he resembled that of a Buddhist monk.

"Humph, and who are these brats? Are these your new students?" Ren snidely remarked, turning up his nose toward Mika and the Chimeras.

Larry scoffed. "I really don't like that look he's giving us."

"Same here," Maya whispered.

Mika watched as the first four Shichi'okamitai members introduced themselves. She eyed the group, anxiously trying to keep herself from confronting them. _These guys are indeed Lycans. Their auras are the same as Okami-sensei's. I wonder if these guys signed up for the tournament, too._

The other giant slowly paced forward, taking a bow to Okami.

"Gin. Good to see you, too."

Standing close to nine-feet in height, Gin towered over everyone not named Kyo. He wore thick, black armor that protected the entire bulk of his body. His chest, back, and sides were mostly hidden underneath this layer of thick armor. Adorning his shoulders were heavy shoulder armor equipped with three metallic claws, each one protruding out the side shoulders. His entire left arm was skinny, robotic with tiny fingers while his right arm was mostly thick with orange hide. His legs were larger and thicker than this own arms, also built with mechanical enhancements. His tiny head was protected with an iron facemask as a single left eye was exposed. His right eye was hidden underneath a black patch. Flowing across Gin's mechanical scalp was flaming red hair, which looked like a lion's mane. Whatever skin was exposed around his body was orange and leathery in texture.

Grunting underneath his breath, Gin exhaled and blew out clear smoke through the mouth hole of his mask. "_**Grssssh!!**_"

Toboe giggled as he pat Gin's metallic side. "He means well, Okami-sama."

"Gin has made quite a few enhancements in his armor. Nice touch," Okami complimented the armored giant. He shifted his gaze off the five and faced the last two.

The sixth member walked forward and bowed to Okami.

"Hige. Have you managed to learn to control your other side?"

"Yes, Okami-sama."

"Good, Hige."

Out of the seven, Hige looked the most normal. He spoke with proper etiquette toward Okami. He wore a green robe, entirely made out of a peacock's feathers. A long purple belt was strapped around his waist. His hair was black and well-groomed, slicked forward as spiky bangs covered his forehead.

"Yo, old timer! Did you forget someone?!" The voice belonging to a brash young man chimed in.

Okami groaned as he shook his head. "That's not proper etiquette to show an old master, Tsume. You know that."

"Yeah, yeah, like I've heard that before," Tsume walked forward as he dropped down to his right knee, bowing respectfully to the old Lycan. "Good to see you again, Okami-sama."

Mika raised her left brow, gawking at Tsume. _Is this the leader? Seems really young... not to mention a bit of a cutie._

Tsume stood at an average human male height. We wore an attire comprising of a white, long-sleeved robe shirt. Adorning his left shoulder was a piece of iron shoulder armor. A gray strap wrapped around his chest line. His pants were also long and baggy. A thick, long orange belt was tied around Tsume's waist. Purple fan-shaped designs embroidered areas around his clothing, including his arms and body. Tightly fitting through his hands was light-weighted chainmail. Chainmail also wrapped around his feet. Armor attached across the front of his shins and feet, which allowed his toes to stick out. His skin was a darker, tanned shade of orange. Tsume's eyes were slanted. Embroidered on his forehead was a four-pointed 'cross star.' He wore long, thick black hair that were tied a long row of braids. Tsume's face was pretty and 'pretty boyish.' Over his right shoulder, he carried a massive halberd, which was at most five times his own body size. The weapon's blade itself extended out nearly seven-feet in length and three-feet in width.

"Sheesh, look at the size of that weapon of his!" Sara gasped as she pointed toward Tsume's halberd.

"Doesn't look that heavy," Hayata observed the weapon from afar.

Maya blinked twice as she stared at the Shichi'okamitai. "Is it me or do these guys look familiar? It's like I've seen them in a manga before, but I can't seem to remember."

Tsume noticed the five Chimeras and scratched his chin. "Hmmm? So, these are your top students, Okami-sama?"

"Indeed. These five are not ordinary humans. They're technically mutants. They've been bestowed with rare powers from an alien race known as the Rajita. These five are remnants of what was once a powerful empire that nearly destroyed the Moon Kingdom eons ago."

As he examined each of the Chimeras one by one, Tsume came into eye contact with Mika rather quickly. "Hmmm. You're not bad-looking for a human, girl. State your name."

"Excuse me?" Mika was appalled by Tsume's approach. As the Lycan advanced, she balled up her fists in defense. "Back off!"

"My, my, you've got a little bite to your bark," Tsume smirked.

"Mika Hayashi. That's my name," the Chimera leader introduced herself as she dropped her guard. "And you're one to talk about me barking. Since you're a dog yourself."

"I'm a Lycan. I am one of the advanced elites of a pack and leader of the Shichi'okamitai, girl. So, show me a little respect."

"Not until you show me respect," Mika defiantly spoke out.

"Why the hell should I? I'm not going to let some human tell me what I can or can't do!" Tsume turned his nose up at Mika, turning his back to her.

Taking offensive to Tsume's arrogance, Mika shuffled right in front of Tsume and shot a crossed glare.

"Mika, please, not now!" Maya pleaded as she tried to restrain, pulling on Mika's right arm.

"You heard what Okami-sensei said! Me and my friends here aren't pure humans anymore!" Mika exclaimed, stepping in front of Tsume. "Not only have we undergone a year and a half of rigorous training, but we have some strong alien DNA in us! If it wasn't for us being half-Rajita, we'd be dead right now. Okami-sensei pushed us to our freakin' limits!"

Tsume scoffed. "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"Maybe you should be if you and me get paired off! I'd sooooo love to smash your face into the pavement!"

"Sheesh, calm down, _poodle girl_," Tsume remarked.

Then, there was an awkward silence as the Chimeras slowly backed away from Mika. Okami calmly stepped aside, allowing Mika and Tsume more room to get 'acquainted' even more. The other Shichi'okamitai members were oblivious to what was going on and watched Tsume grinning widely.

"What... did... you... just... call...?" Mika gritted her teeth, her entire body trembled as if trying to restrain herself.

"Poodle girl. What are you deaf or something? You need hearing aid, old woman?"

"_Old woman?_" Mika quickly put on a smile.

"And all you're doing is yapping like a stupid poodle. That's why I called you poodle girl."

The girl continued to smile as she twirled a lock of her hair, humming to herself. "Is that riiiiight?"

The Chimeras and Okami knew where this was leading up to.

However, surprisingly, Mika was somehow containing the fury that she would have normally unleashed. She remained perfectly calm as she continued humming. Sara was the first to catch, recognizing the song Mika was humming to herself.

Then, Mika started singing as she circled around Tsume. Her melodic tone sounded soft and soothing. "...Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf! Certainly not me~!"

"Ugh! Not THAT song! Anything but THAT song!" Tsume covered his ears, dropping his halberd. "Argh!!"

Toboe took humor as he chortled, laughing out loud. "Oh, THIS song! Yep, he really hates this song!"

"_Hate_ is a big understatement when it comes to Tsume and that song," Hige sighed, shaking his head in shame.

"Mika?! Are you crazy?! You're going to rile up someone before a big match?!" Sara exclaimed as she couldn't believe how careless Mika came off, antagonizing Tsume.

Larry concurred. "She's right. You don't want to get into a fight before the tournament. Save it for the..."

"It's late. Once Mika gets like this, it's impossible to stop her," Hayata advised his teammates.

"Poor guy. He's not taking this while after calling Mika a poodle," Maya watched Mika dancing around Tsume. "Sheesh, she's really pushing this too far."

Tsume growled as he rushed at Mika and tried to punch her. Mika sidestepped his punch and quickly got behind him, humming the same song in his left ear.

"Get off me, poodle girl!" The Shichi'okamitai leader snapped as he turned around.

Mika retorted, sticking her tongue out. "Bleh to you, wolfie!"

"The name's Tsume!"

"And my name's Mika! Not poodle girl!"

"Sheesh, you really are as annoying as a poodle!"

"And you stink like a wolf! Take a shower!"

"Shut your hole, ugly!"

"Oh, I do hope you and I get paired off in the first round, wolfie! I'm going to kick your pompous ass!" Mika shouted.

Tsume rebuked angrily. "I'm not going to lose to a girl like you!"

"Well, you are!"

While the two leaders bickered with one another, Kyo approached Okami and whispered to him.

"Tell me. Are you certain this girl and these young ones are really the last remnants of that terrible alien race that attempted to conquer the human world?" Kyo inquired directly to the old Lycan.

Okami shrugged. "I can't say. At least to my knowledge, these kids are one of the last remnants. I know it's hard to believe, but they do carry the alien DNA in them and have harnessed gifted abilities." He shifted his eyes on the Chimera, then he looked back to Tsume and Mika. "They will no doubt each evolve into strong warriors. They're not very far from surpassing me... their master. They've all shown wonderful growth.

Sara has some time before she reaches her full potential. She has the ability to phase through solid objects.

Larry is the strategist. While he lacks great power, he makes up for it with an analytic mind and has a tendency to carefully dissect his opponent. He can transfer a form of kinetic energy into objects and discards them since they will explode once they hit their target. Almost like a grenade.

Hayata has strong arms, which he uses to smash his opponents. He can collect anything from solid rocks to steel, which he attaches to his arms to level his opponents. Though, he's trained hard enough to utilize powerful punches and believe me they will leave impact blows.

Maya can incapacitate her opponents with psionic attacks and is a low-level telepath. Though, she prefers not to probe an individual's mind as it puts a strain on her own mind. However, she does use it to locate a person from a far distance. One time she was able to locate a dying child from 1000 miles while training here in the Makai. She can even enhance her overall stats with her special ability. Speed, strength, and fighting skills. I truly believe she will evolve into one of human world's most powerful assets.

And that leads me to Mika. She is my most dedicated student and it shows. Her thrill for competition is her ultimate drive and motivates her to push herself beyond her own physical limits. When she heard that I would allow her and the others to compete, she showed me she was capable to taking the initiative of competing in a life-or-death tournament battle. She wields a giant fan, which she uses to command the forces of the wind. She's capable of wiping out entire landscapes with a single wave of her fan. Of course, even without her fan, she's still a very resilient and excellent fighter in her own right. She was able to endure long skirmishes that lasted for days. Before we arrived here, Mika finally managed to best me in a sparring match. Catching me off surprise, she landed a blow that knocked me out. For that, I must respect her."

"Incredible. Then, these aren't just normal human children. They're already seasoned warriors," Kyo was astonished as he looked at the five Chimeras.

"They're called Chimeras. Half-human, half-Rajita. They're metahumans with a lot of potential to grow. In my opinion, once this tournament is over and they survive, they will all surpass me in strength. Mika will be the first."

"Heh, are you sure? She doesn't seem she's grown up at all," Ren snidely remarked. "Look at Tsume. He's pitiful."

"Ren's right. She's acting like a child," Kotsu added.

Okami sighed as he looked slightly ashamed. "As strong as Mika's become, her attitude hasn't changed one bit. At least, she's not scared about the prospect of death."

"She's either brave or stupid," Hige said.

As he picked up his halberd, Tsume waved it overhead and prepared to smash Mika with it. The Chimera girl poised herself, standing her ground while taking a fighting stance.

"You don't want to cross me, poodle girl."

"I can say the same to you, wolfie!"

"_**May I have your attention please? We ask that the following participants with the numbers 11 and 12 to arrive at station #23? The qualifying battle royale is about to begin!**_" An announcer called in, his voice overheard by everyone across the aisle. "_**Again. We ask that the following participants with numbers 11 and 12... please arrive at station #23?**_"

As soon as Mika heard the announcement, she jumped up for joy. "YES! IT'S TIME! FINALLY!"

"Well, well, what do you know, little brother," Toboe smiled as he faced Tsume's direction. "Aren't you #11?"

There was another awkward silence as Tsume slowly revealed his number on a piece of paper.

"What?! Right off the bat?!" Hayata exclaimed in disbelief.

"Mika and Tsume in the same battle royale?!" Sara was befuddled. "Mika, do you realize what this means?!"

The prideful Hayashi girl smiled a wide grin, her teeth sparkling white. "OH YES! YOU HEAR THAT, WOLFIE?!"

"So, I get my chance to kill your scrawny ass, poodle girl!" Tsume snapped as he pointed a finger directly at Mika.

"Bring it on, wolfie! Maybe I should sing that song you _love_ so much after I beat you and all those other wimps! This battle royale is all mine!"

"More like me dancing over your corpse, poodle bitch! I'm going to advance. Not you. I'm going to become the new ruler of the Makai when it's all said and done!"

Okami abruptly yanked Mika back as he restrained her. "Calm down, Mika. Now, I want you to enter this match with a clear mind. Tsume might be the youngest, but he won't be easy. Remember everything you've learned from our training."

"It's been a year and a half since we became your students, Okami-sensei. I'm proud me and my friends have studied under you. You've given us the chance to harness our special abilities efficiently and to embrace our half-Rajita natures. We are gifted metahumans. Possibly the next step in human evolution, right?"

"More or less, but you can't evolve if you die."

Mika frowned a serious expression. "I won't die. Definitely not to this jerk. I didn't come this far just to get killed. I, Mika Hayashi, won't die!" She raised her right hand, closing it into a tight fist. "Wolfie's going down!"

"Good luck, Mika. We're all pulling for ya, girl," Maya said as she hugged Mika.

Larry nodded. "Be careful and don't get overconfident in the heat of battle."

"Yeah. You managed to beat Okami on our final training day. Beat this guy and advance," Hayata encouraged the team leader. "It won't be long until each of us enters our battle royale matches."

Sara hugged Mika's legs. "Show these demons we're not going to be pushed around! Maybe your fight will inspire us to do our best in our matches!"

As she accepted everyone's support, Mika walked down the aisle and followed Tsume.

"This fight should be fun," Toboe smiled as he looked toward Hayata. "Ooooh, what a handsome one you are!"

Feeling an awkward presence from Toboe, Hayata backed off and stood beside Larry.

"What's with you, Hayata?" Larry inquired as he turned around and saw Toboe winking toward Hayata. "Uh... right. Hayata, you better keep your back turned."

"Yeah, you're telling me," Hayata murmured.

Okami smiled contentedly, realizing that this event may in fact be his last. _As old as I'm getting, I can't keep up with this younger generation anymore. The moment Mika finally defeated me... I realized that my days as the ultimate combat master are over. _

"Win or lose. I sure as hope you do win, you'll do great," Maya said as she watched Mika leave.

As Mika walked along by, three men passed right by her. Her eyes turned as she noticed one of them was a young man with black, slicked hair. His entourage included a red-haired male and a shorter, black-clad male. Mika gasped as she recalled seeing pictures of these men in Okami's photo albums.

"Those three... can they be?" Mika murmured as she watched the three men walk up to Okami. "It's them! Yusuke Urameshi, Kurama, and Hiei!"

"HEY, POODLE GIRL! ARE YA DAYDREAMING?!"

Stricken with anger, Mika marched right down after Tsume. "Oh, you're so dead, wolfie!" As she hurried along, she looked over her right shoulder and watched the three members of Team Urameshi. _I hope I'll get to meet them. At least Maya will see Kurama again._

Meanwhile, Yusuke and his two cohorts introduced themselves to Okami's students. The old Lycan quickly pointed out that they had just passed Mika along the way down the corridor.

"...you mean that girl is the one who beat you?!" Yusuke was stunned. "Okami, the age thing must be getting to you."

"It is the coming of the age. I can't keep up with you kids anymore," the proud Lycan admitted, folding his arms. "But, this tournament will be my last. I do want to see how far I can go."

Maya and Kurama isolated themselves from the others as they conversed in privacy.

"Your friend is facing the Shichi'okamitai leader?" Kurama asked as he listened to Maya.

She nodded, pulling away from Kurama after a tight embrace. "Okami-sensei really has helped us to properly harness our special abilities. I'm just glad he was willing to allow me to see you again."

"You must be careful. There's a chance you will die if you're not careful, Maya," the red-haired fox expressed his concern for his old friend.

"Thank you for your concern, but I've become a much better fighter on my own. Okami-sensei believes I have the power to be one of human world's strongest assets."

"Potentially, but you mustn't let anyone use your abilities for any wrong doings," Kurama advised her. "Keep this power under your own restraint."

"I will and thank you. I won't forget when you freed me from the Rajita control."

Kurama smiled. "And you did exactly like I've asked. You sought for a way to improve yourself. Granted, I didn't expect you to seek Okami to train you. But, you've now involved yourself in a dangerous tournament. There will be many demons more powerful than even you and your Chimera friends."

"What about you? Surely, you and your two friends can possibly win?" She said.

"I can't say for certain," Kurama stated. "The possibilities are endless, but we all must compete to survive. For I have someone... I must confront."

"Who?"

Kurama didn't give her a straight answer. He couldn't as he had his own score to settle with Yomi.

"Shuichi?"

"Good luck to you and your friends, Maya. May we see each other again when this is all over."

With that, Kurama smiled to Maya as he rejoined Yusuke and Hiei. Maya watched her old friend walk away, putting her hand against her beating chest.

"You, too, Shuichi," Maya gave a bold look. "Let's all see each other again!"

xxxxx

_**Makai/Demon Platform Station #23/3:23 PM**_

Finally, the two combatants stood on opposite ends of their battleground. The battle royale arena was cleared of all the other demons, which Tsume and Mika quickly vanquished. The station was actually a giant, pillar sitting on top of a narrow metal platform. The stage arena consisted of a dry grassland with thick forests dotted across the background. A female dog girl demon sat on a hover-scooter, serving as the match referee.

"Only two left in station #23!" The dog-girl reminded the two fighters.

Mika bent over, stretching out her legs and quickly shadowboxed the air.

"Those wimps were nothing! Now the real fight begins, poodle girl!" Tsume chided her. "I'm taking your ass out and advancing!"

"Yeah, they were just an appetizer. Now, I'm ready for the main course. Namely _you_!" Mika retorted as she sprang back to her feet and gave an evil smile. "I can't wait to smash your pretty-boy face to the pavement and tap dance all over you!"

"We'll see!"

"I hate to admit this, but you are a hottie up close."

The Shichi'okamitai leader snapped as he flustered a bit. "Don't try to butter me up, you witch!"

"Nonetheless, I'm still going to kick your ass~!" she said in a sing-a-long tone. "Hee, are you blushing? Don't try and hurt me too bad. I am a lady after all."

"You're no lady. You're a poodle girl," Tsume scoffed as he waited for the announcement. "Hurry it up!"

As both combatants assumed their usual fighting postures, they waited for the official call.

"Ok, my clan. I won't let you down! I, Tsume of the Shichi'okamitai,' won't fall to an annoying girl!" Tsume declared, holding a firm grip of his halberd.

Mika scowled as her mindset concentrated solely on victory. "This one's for you, guys!"

"_**Only the final two contestants of station #23 left! Who will take the other out and advance?!**_" Koto's voice shouted out from an intercom on the dog girl's hover-scooter.

Finally, Mika and Tsume charged toward each other. The Lycan raised his halberd while Mika opened up her giant fan.

The fight between group leaders officially began.

xxxxx

**A/N:** For those of you who have read my _Sailor Moon: Galaxy Stars_ fic, this chapter was a treat for you. I have now added the Shichi'okamitai into the YuYuGiDigiMoon universe!

For those who don't know them, they are the primary villains of the first part to Galaxy Stars. They are based off the Band of Seven from the Inu-Yasha series. Indeed, they are. Except, these guys are not undead specters. They are Lycans and are many times more powerful than their Band of Seven counterparts. On top of that, unlike their roles in Galaxy Stars, the Shichi'okamitai aren't villains here. They actually show Okami respect in this story. They are also not affiliated with Kiba in this universe like they were in Galaxy Stars.

Just wanted to give you people the heads-up on these fellows. Yes, Toboe is homosexual and is starting to have a thing for poor Hayata. We'll see where this leads to... most likely a fight? I hope so. For Hayata's sake. Oh, surprise, surprise. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama cameos! Oh, look. Another Kurama and Maya scene. =)

As for Okami's future, it's undetermined. He will see his final battles in this tournament, possibly in the Taiyoukai story, and the upcoming third season. But, you have to admit... the Chimeras will already have succeeded him before this tournament is over (granted, if they survive). All five of them are way past the B-Class level and each could defeat the Young Toguro at his best. Mika, Maya, Larry, Hayata, and Sara will become another group, in which the main teams will come to rely on. That's for sure.

Anyway, this mini-arc is far from done. Mika finally clashes with Tsume. I did say this arc may last four-parts, but I might add a fifth part to give somewhat of a better closure. We'll see what I'll do.

Leave a review when you're done.

See you next time!


	10. School of Hard Knocks, Part IV

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon, Yu Yu Hakusho, Sailor Moon, or Yu-Gi-Oh. I do not own some of the OCs in this series, including borrowed from Belletiger, LazerWulf, Ninetalesuk, and a few others. They were submitted to me. Mika is my character. Hayata and Sara belong to Belle. Larry is LazerWulf's character. Maya belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, creator of YYH. The Shichi'okamitai are loosely based off the Band of Seven from Inu-Yasha, but they are characters of mine.

And here we go! The final part to the Chimera children arc. Time to see if the students will live up to Okami's expectations!

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**School of Hard Knocks, Part IV**_

xxxxx

_**Makai/Demon Platform Station #23/3:23 PM**_

Mika jumped up into mid-air, staying out of Tsume's reach as he tried to swipe her off her feet with his halberd. The fan-wielding Chimera opened her giant fan and waved it around, unleashing a powerful gust of wind that knocked Tsume back. The Shichi'okamitai was blown right off his feet, sent hurtling into a stone column.

"Was that too much for ya?!" Mika smiled, taunting the Shichi'okamitai leader. She performed a backflip while in mid-air and landed softly on the ground. Firmly planting her feet on the ground, Mika combed her fan across the dirt to create a line. "I bet you can't even cross this line."

Tsume snarled as he pulled himself off the column and charged forward, twirling his halberd overhead. He quickly came close to reaching Mika. "Don't you mock me, you cocky witch!"

"Heh, idiot," she murmured as she opened up a pouch on her left hip. She pulled out smaller fan, which she opened up as blades protruded all around the edges. She tossed the bladed fan directly at Tsume.

Once Tsume saw the bladed fan spinning toward him, he brought down his halberd and batted it down.

Mika snarled as she saw Tsume coming toward her. "Damn! You've got some quick reflexes!"

"That's not all! You're dead, woman!" Tsume shouted while swinging his sword around. Suddenly, a mystic flare channeled, surging all the way through the tip of the sword's blade. As the energy discharged, Tsume's sword unleashed a series of flaming energy balls at Mika. "Take some of my… _**Heat Blast!!**_"

Mika quickly jumped backward as the flaming balls flew toward her direction. _Yeah, this guy isn't screwing around! And neither should I! _"Don't make me laugh!" With that, Mika timed the exact movement of the flaming balls and sidestepped the deadly attacks. She quickly phased right out of the way, avoiding getting blown back from the end result of the explosions.

Tsume immediately probed Mika's movements as he whirled around and repeated his attack.

"Behind me! I see you! _**Heat Blast!!**_"

Mika gasped as she jumped up into mid-air, letting the fire balls incinerate the ground she previously stood on. She reopened her fan and spun herself around it, completing vanishing as if performing a magical trick. Only the fan remained, which fell to the ground.

As he scanned his surroundings, Tsume once again followed Mika's quick movements and caught a blur appear on his left side. He suddenly reacted, turning around and unleashed another discharged fire ball with his sword.

As the ball blasted the side, he saw that Mika vanished out of his sight.

"You can't keep this up, woman! I'm going to knock you out of this platform and watch you plummet to your death!" Tsume exclaimed, making a bold statement and trying to declare a premature victory before the match was even over. "I will go on and advance! While you'll be worm food!"

Suddenly, the Lycan's ears caught onto a faint but familiar giggling. He twirled around as he saw Mika standing behind him.

Tsume snarled as he fired another fire ball through his sword. "_**Heat Blast!!**_"

However, Mika phased out of the fire ball's reach and immediately reappeared behind Tsume.

"Your attacks are getting so repetitive. I can already tell what you're going to do next," Mika whispered behind Tsume as she walked up and pat his butt. "Is that all or are ya just a one-trick pony?"

Letting Mika get the best of him, Tsume lost his nerve and spun around. As he twirled around, he spun his halberd around to perform a vertical slash. Mika ducked under the blade, barely managing to escape decapitation. She sprung right up and blasted Tsume in the stomach with a right fist. Tsume gasped, doubling over from Mika's closed fist. The female martial artist followed it up by repeatedly punching Tsume's stomach as her blows made perfect contact and repelled Tsume back.

As Mika dropped down, she grabbed Tsume's leg and twirled around in a circular motion pattern. Tsume cried out as Mika continually spun around like crazy. Then, as she released her hold on Tsume, she threw him into mid-air and raced over to pick up her fan. She jumped right up into mid-air, catching up with Tsume.

"See?! I can be quick on my feet when I want to be!" Mika stated as her lips curled into a cruel smile. "Guess the big, bad wolf isn't such a badass like I initially thought! Getting beat by a girl would kill your reputation now, wouldn't it?!"

Once again letting Mika get the best of him, Tsume retaliated and thrusted his halberd forward. The female Chimera countered, blocking Tsume's blade with the hardened, iron part of her war fan.

"You're getting on my last nerve, poodle girl!"

"Give it up, wolfie. You can't beat me with your silly toy."

"TOY?!" Tsume shouted angrily as his voice deepened. Gritting his teeth, the Shichi'okamitai bared his canines and kicked Mika in the stomach.

The blow knocked Mika back, sending her falling back to the ground below. Tsume dropped right down near where Mika was laying. As Mika recovered and rose back to her feet, Tsume slammed his immense sword against the earth, creating a fissure (in the form of an energy beam) that ripped through the ground. Mika quickly opened up her fan and attempted to block the incoming blast. The blast quickly expanded, completely engulfing both Mika and her fan.

"This is the end for you, poodle girl! I win this!" Tsume exclaimed, savoring every moment of his inevitable victory.

As Mika grabbed her war fan, she reopened it and managed to save herself from being completely incinerated. The heavily charged blast died down as Mika was left kneeling behind her fan. Barely managing to escape death, Mika blessed her fan's durability to withstand an earth-ripping attack.

As soon as the smoke cleared, Tsume's mouth dropped in shock as he saw Mika standing with her war fan.

"You… you withstood THAT?! But, how?! You aren't human!"

Although she was still standing, she was a little winded as the attack did leave a few scratches on her body.

"I told ya I wasn't human. I'm a Chimera… half-Rajita… I'm a freak just like you."

"I'm full demon! We're nothing alike!" Tsume angrily retorted. "You might be Okami-sama's best students, but you're still an inferior species!"

"Is that how you always view humans…? Yeah, a lot of us are scum, but… don't lump me in with those disgraces of human beings," Mika said as she set her war fan down and smiled. "So, why don't you save all your haughty and self-righteous remarks? You're not going to dissuade me from kicking your ass and going forward."

"Even if you do beat me, there'll be hundreds of demons who'll tear you into pieces. Let's face it… you and your friends are already hated here. We're all looking forward to seeing you weaklings dead," Tsume chuckled as a thick, dark purple aura formed around his body. The aura itself was Youki being released, demonstrating Tsume's true power coming to the surface. "Especially me. I plan on burying you six feet under, poodle girl! The chances you and your friends will make it past these preliminaries are… well slimmer than slim. You have no chance!"

Mika gawked at Tsume. "_Slimmer than slim? _Ugh, how lame. Couldn't you come up with something better?!" The girl snapped as a thick green aura surrounded her from head to toe. The Rajita energy quickly augmented her physical and mental prowess. "Besides, I wouldn't underestimate my friends. They'll all make it. I just know they will."

Tsume scoffed directly at the Chimera. "Oh, spare me the charade. I can sense despair from you. You're worried about your friends' well beings. I would be too if they ever faced one of my brothers… or even powerful S-Class fighters."

"Worried? Yeah, maybe you got me there. I'm worried, but I'm not going to lose faith in them. Just watch. They'll prove you wrong."

xxxxx

_**Makai/Demon Platform Station #35/5:13 PM**_

An explosive burst of light expanded around the center of this platform. Numerous low-level demons, ranging from the C to the mid-B classes, were all blown out off the platform as numerous blasts knocked them off.

Larry was only one of two fighters left on the station as he sat down. He twirled with a piece of paper in his hand, which he channeled his energy into before throwing it Ren, a Shichi'okamitai member. The ignited paper exploded right in front of the demon's face as it sent him flying off the closest edge of the platform.

"Adios. Hope you enjoy your fall," Larry coolly remarked as he got up from the rock he sat on. "So, I advanced? The competition better be worth it in the next around."

xxxxx

_**Makai/Demon Platform Station #40/5:37 PM**_

"Take this!" Maya roared as she dashed right in front of Kyo.

As the giant Lycan reached out to grab her, the female Chimera jumped right on top of Kyo's head and grabbed his head. She then placed her forehead against his, utilizing her psionic mind blast to knock Kyo out. The giant staggered back as he fell back. Maya placed her foot on top of Kyo and channeled energy in her right hand, forging an energy blade.

"Ugh…" Kyo barely moved as his entire body was paralyzed. Although, he was still alive… his mind was almost completely shut off.

As Maya brought down her energy blade for a killing blow, she stopped several inches from Kyo's forehead and jerked her arm back.

"Count him out. He can't move anymore," Maya instructed as she saw a catgirl referee on a hoverbike.

"Uh, right."

Maya shifted her attention to the camera sitting on the hoverbike and smiled. "I've advanced, guys. Let's see if the rest of you can do it."

xxxxx

_**Makai/Demon Platform Station #12/5:45 PM**_

Toboe came forward as he attempted to slash Hayata with his sword. As Hayata sidestepped Toboe, he quickly ducked out of the effeminate demon's reach and firmly planted his hands into the ground. Ripping a chunk of the earth, Hayata fused the broken chunks to his arm to create an armored fist made out of stone.

"Well, isn't this cute? Are you trying to win me over?" Toboe chortled, fully teasing the Chimera to the point of annoyance. "Now, I like really strong guys who put a little effort."

"Ugh, why don't you…" Hayata wrenched back as he shot his armored fist up and delivered an uppercut directly under Toboe's jaw. "…GET OFF MY BACK, FRUITCAKE!!"

_**BAM!!**_

With one shot, Toboe was sent flying up into midair as he fell back on the ground. The Lycan landed on his back while the back of his head repeatedly hit the floor.

The usually cool and composed Hayata was already running on fumes. He stood over Toboe's unconscious body and gritted his teeth, realizing that he managed to take out the last demon on the platform.

"That'll shut you the hell up. Sheesh, you were annoying," Hayata growled, turning around as he waved to the dog-girl referee. "Hey, I'm done here."

"Contestant Hayata survives station 12! He will advance to the next round!"

xxxxx

_**Makai/Demon Platform Station #56/5:56 PM**_

Kotsu fled after planting numerous poison gas bombs around the arena. With it, he managed to kill off all the demon contestants in one fell swoop. However, there was one that escaped the deadly miasma gases.

The short Lycan noticed the ground under him starting to move. His eyes widened in horror as two hands bursted out of the ground and grabbed his ankles.

"What is this underhanded tactic?! Gah! Let go!" Kotsu screamed as he struggled to move. However, as the hands firmly locked their grip on the demon's ankles, he couldn't budge anymore.

Phasing right through the ground, Sara perfectly utilized her special ability and put her hand through his chest.

"What is this sorcery?!" Kotsu exclaimed as he noticed Sara using her 'phasing' ability to grab Kotsu's right lung. "GAAGH!! WHAT ARE YOU-!"

An evil grin widened on Sara's face as she grabbed Kotsu's lung, forcing him to kneel down on both knees.

"Surrender or I'll pop your lung like a balloon!" Sara yelled out, forcing Kotsu to forfeit.

"I… I want to live! I give… I give!" Kotsu pleaded as he wheezed, sounding breathless as Sara pulled her hand out of his body.

The girl turned away and faced a catgirl referee. "I'm done here."

"With that, all but one of the battle royale entrants has been eliminated. Contestant Sara has forced Contestant Kotsu to surrender and will advance to the next round!"

xxxxx

_**Makai/Demon Platform Station #23/6:12 PM**_

As the preliminaries progressed, Tsume and Mika continued their match. Neither fighter was willing to get eliminated and overly exerted themselves to press onward to the next round.

"No way am I going to be denied a spot in the tournament!" Tsume roared as he backhanded Mika aside.

Reeling back from the demon's blow, Mika retaliated with a headbutt into his solar plexus.

"GAH!!" Tsume cried out as he stumbled back.

Mika lunged right at Tsume and attempted to tackle him down. The Lycan recovered, seizing the girl's arms as he kicked his legs up to send her flying straight upward into the air. Mika stopped herself in mid-air, producing a flickering aura of green light as she hovered around.

"Man, we can keep this up, but I'm going to win this!" Mika shouted as she discarded her giant war fan.

"Ha! What's this?! Getting overconfident, are we?! I won't have any of it!" Tsume exclaimed as he sprang up, reaching up to where Mika hovered. As he opened his mouth, he released a mouth beam and aimed it directly for Mika. "EAT THIS!"

"I'm not hungry," Mika scoffed while pulling out two fans that were attached to her back. She danced around, waving her fans to pick up the air around her. Then, she sent the air directly at the Lycan. "_**Dragon's Wind Breath!!**_"

Once Tsume was caught within Mika's wind, the Chimera dropped down to where the Lycan was falling. She threw her fans across, watching as they slashed around Tsume's body. The Lycan shook his head while crossing his arms in front, covering up as much as he could. Mika directly shot herself forward, ramming her head into Tsume's chest. However, the demon was ready as he firmly clamped his arms around Mika and piledrove her into the ground below.

As both fighters landed, Tsume rolled away and left Mika behind - whose head was already planted through the ground. The Lycan cackled as he noticed Mika's awkward position.

"Ahahaha! You really should see yourself, poodle girl! How shameful!"

While Mika struggled to pull her head out, Tsume stalked over and picked up his halberd.

"I know this isn't usually my style and I'd kill myself for using an underhanded tactic… but I can't let this opportunity pass me up," Tsume said as he stood over Mika, raising his halberd overhead. "Looks like this is the end of the line for you, woman."

Suddenly, Mika slowly patted her right hand down twice. This immediate action garnered Tsume's awareness.

"Fan… come to me…"

"Talking to yourself? Heh, that's only natural before someone meets their inevitable-"

_**BAM!!**_

Tsume's eyes popped open as the giant fan that Mika discarded hit him in the back of his head.

"YEOW!! THAT'S SMARTS!" He shouted, rubbing the back of his throbbing head.

Finally managing to pull her head out of the ground, Mika coughed out dirt as she quickly seized her giant iron fan and whirled around with the instrument in hand. She opened the her fan and waved it across, summoning concentrated gusts of wind - which transformed something akin to a windstorm.

"_**Cutting Whirlwind Hurricane!!**_"

As the wind pressure increased, numerous sickle-like projectiles shot forward and blasted Tsume back.

"Sorry, but I'm taking this match, Lycan!" Mika declared as she waved her giant fan once again, throwing up more concentrated winds. "WIND OVERPOWER AND DISCARD THIS FLITHY CREATURE!!"

"Gah... no!" Tsume snarled as he uncontrollably was thrown around by the wind. He couldn't prevent the wind's pressure from overwhelming him completely. "AUGH!! I CAN'T LOSE... NOT TO YOU!!" He spun around while the wind carried him away and toward the edge of the platform.

Mika panted, watching her wind carrying Tsume off. "C'mon, just give up. Killing you... would somehow be a waste." Suddenly realizing what she said, she gasped. _Did those words just come out of my mouth? But, I just can't kill this guy. That would be wasting a good rival! He's brought out the best out of me!_

As she shook her head, Mika threw her fan up and jumped right on top of it. Carrying Mika along for the ride, the fan immediately flew off toward Tsume's direction.

Meanwhile, the giant wind carried Tsume along toward the nearest platform edge. The Lycan looked down at the height from which the platform was and all the way down to what looked like a long fall into oblivion.

The Lycan sighed, realizing his chances of advancing were null. _So, this is it...? My fate was in the hands of an annoying poodle girl. Oh well... I have to admit she was the best opponent I've ever faced. I should... be glad my final opponent was damn worthy. My own arrogance will lead me to my early grave._

Once the winds died down, Tsume allowed himself to fall off the arena platform and toward the pit below.

"And here... is the final glory of me. Tsume, leader of the Shichi'okamitai."

As he closed his eyes, he overheard the referee announcing for his elimination.

Then, he felt something grab his right arm.

Tsume quickly opened his eyes to find himself being pulled up by Mika.

"What?! It's you!" He shouted.

"Who were you expecting? An angel from heaven?" Mika scoffed as she pulled Tsume up by one arm. "Give me your other arm."

The Lycan gazed at the girl with a perplexed look. "Why save me from my fall? You won."

"Quit yapping and give me your other arm!" She angrily insisted. "Unless you wanna fall several hundred stories down to your death? It really looks like a long drop. Either way... I don't care."

Tsume snarled as he reached out for Mika using his other arm. The Chimera pulled Tsume right along and set him down behind her. She commanded her fan to carry them back on the platform. Once the hovering fan descended on the arena, the two fighters landed and sat down to catch their breaths, a little winded from their prolonged battle. Behind them lied the devastation they had created from their on-going battle. The forest behind them was leveled and wiped off the arena. Numerous large craters were scattered across the landscape. There was even once a small mountain here - which was now reduced to rubble as a result of Mika and Tsume's discharged energies shooting around the arena.

This truly was the power displayed by two A-class fighters.

Mika chuckled as she put an arm around Tsume. "We sure put on a show, didn't we? And to think that was just a preliminary!"

Turning his head, Tsume scratched his head. "Why did you save me? You could have let me fall to oblivion."

"Why the hell for?! If you died, then I would've wasted a good rival and a sparring partner!" Mika exclaimed. "C'mon, you really brought out the best out of me! How am I going to improve and get any stronger without an awesome opponent?!"

"Great. So, I'm just a stepping stone," Tsume muttered.

"Don't be down on yourself, wolfie. You're still a badass," she gave a reassuring smile, trying to lift Tsume's spirits. "Just do what I do. Keep fighting and hone on your abilities."

"Is that the best advice you can offer?"

"What else do you want me to say?"

"I don't know."

Mika snorted, playfully punching Tsume's right shoulder. "I thought so. So, I've advanced."

"Yeah, but the demons you'll end up facing are even stronger than me and my clan. I doubt you'll make it far."

"I know."

"You do?"

The Chimera nodded. "Okami-sensei already warned me. I'm already aware my chances of winning this tournament are null. But, it doesn't matter."

"You'll die if you're not careful. There'll be demons who'll quickly destroy you."

"Then, I'm prepared for the worst. I know my friends have already won their battle royale matches and will advance. We'll do our best and survive in anyway we can."

Tsume listened as he had nothing else to add. "...."

"Well, looks like I'm just about ready to get moving! My friends are waiting for me," Mika said as she stood up. Then, out of an act of good sportsmanship, she offered a hand to Tsume. "Need a hand?"

Tsume blinked with befuddlement as he looked up at Mika and back on her hand. He grabbed her hand and pulled himself up to his feet. Catching Mika off guard, he jerked her forward and stared her straight into her eyes. Mika frowned as she looked intently at Tsume up close.

"The next time we meet I'll get stronger and kick your ass. Got it, poodle girl? Our rematch will have a different end result."

Mika smirked evilly. "I'll take you up to that challenge, _big bad wolf~_!" With that, she winked and stuck her tongue out to further incite the Lycan.

"Was that really necessary?! That does it! You and your friends might have gotten the best of me and my pack..."

"Blah, blah, and you call me a yapping dog?! You're going on and on!" Mika angrily retorted, pointing her finger at the Lycan and acted like her usual bossy self. "I should put you on a leash."

"I'm NOT a dog!"

"You're a wolf. So, that makes you a _canine_, idiot."

"Can it, poodle girl!"

"Screw you, wolf!"

"Bite me, mutt! If our fight dragged on into the night, I could've turned into a true Lycan and torn you apart!"

"Too bad, so sad. Guess we can save it for a rematch."

"You're on, woman!" Tsume snapped.

As Tsume ranted on and argued with his new rival, Mika hummed the 'Big Bad Wolf' song and completely shunned out Tsume. The dog-girl referee turned her head back and forth as she recorded their ongoing argument with her camera.

xxxxx

"_**And as you can see! YES! We all kicked butt and advanced into the tournament! Even Okami cleaned house in his battle royal match! Although, we didn't really kill any of the Shichi'okamitai members. Heh, I think the five of us have found some worthy rivals. Especially me and wolfie. I think he and I are going to get alo~ng quite well. Pfft, yeah! As if!**_

_**So, where do we go from here? Well, it was all downhill. None of us ended up advancing any further. We all lost our fights. Okami even lost. The old Lycan was already starting to believe his time of fighting was over. Nevertheless, he was proud to see us grow and utilize our special abilities. Luckily for us, we survived, but not without battle scars.**_

_**In the end, the tournament was won by a demon named Enki. Real funny name.**_

_**And where do we go from here? Well, we were revisited by Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama. Oh, let's not forget the Demon Lords themselves! This moment was something I'll never forget.**_"

xxxxx

_**Makai/Outside the main arena/One Week Later/4:38 PM**_

"You five were pretty great out there. Okami sure wasn't kidding around when he put his faith in you five," Yusuke said as he commended the five Chimeras.

Sara added as she lowered her face. "Yeah, but we didn't win."

"Well, none of us won, dear," Okami replied. "Even Yusuke here gave all he had."

"Yeah. Still kind of peeved I lost, but hey... Enki is a trustworthy guy and he'll be running things," Yusuke stated.

Kurama spoke up as he approached Maya. "We all fought valiantly. You and your friends at least advanced into the tournament."

"Still, it wasn't enough. I suppose we'll need more training, won't we?" Maya smiled as she felt comforted by Kurama's soothing, calm tone.

Turning his head, Larry saw Hiei escorting Mukuro out of the arena.

"Well, well, look who decided to join the party," Hayata remarked as he noticed the former Demon Lords walking out to meet with Yusuke.

Mika walked up toward Yusuke and observed the former Demon Lord. "That's Mukuro?"

"Yeah, that's her. She lost to Enki, but she was close to winning this whole thing."

"I heard you couldn't beat the count against that Yomi guy. That's too bad," Mika sighed as she shook her head. "I really wish I could've fought you or even Okami-sensei again."

Okami interjected. "Actually, in due time, you probably would be more suited to fighting Yusuke than me. Your power now is on the level of a high A-class ranking, Mika. This was after your fight with Tsume and your loss in the tournament. You and your four friends have each already surpassed me."

Mika turned around as she walked over toward Okami. "Have I really gotten that stronger?!"

"Yes, but with more training you'll become an S-class soon."

"Wow! You hear that, Yusuke?! You better watch out! I'm quickly gaining up on you!" Mika playfully stuck her tongue out toward Raizen's descendant.

"You still have a long way to go to get on my level, kid. But, you keep at it!" Yusuke replied.

"What are you blabbering on about, Yusuke?" Hiei quickly butted in as he and Mukuro stopped by in front of the group.

"How much I'm going to kick your ass in our rematch," the former Spirit Detective remarked jokingly.

Hiei scoffed. "In your dreams."

Mukuro chuckled a bit. "Well, he does have a sense of humor, Hiei. Unlike you."

"Hn," the black-haired fire demon said.

"Well, there's always the next tournament in the next three years. By then, we'll all have gotten much stronger and better than before," Okami stated. "Of course, I'll be long retired by then, But, I'm confident my students here will participate."

"HELL YEAH!!" Mika exclaimed.

Larry smiled. "Sure, why not?"

Maya looked over toward Kurama. "Sounds like fun, doesn't it?"

"If fighting is your definition of fun, but it'll be interesting for sure," Kurama said.

"I hope you and me can be paired off in a match. I'll show you how much I've improved, Shuichi."

"I look forward to it, Maya," the red-haired fox demon calmly replied.

Sara added into the conversation. "We'll be there. Won't we, Hayata?"

"Of course, we will. I sure hope those Shichi'okamitai guys are there, too," Hayata stated.

Okami put an arm around Mika and softly spoke to her. "Mika, you'll be the one to lead your team. I'm confident you will supervise ya'lls training."

"Don't worry, Okami-sensei. You can count on me."

"In addition, I'd like to offer you a spot as a trainer in my dojo. As far as I'm concerned, you're definitely overqualified and I'd be more than happy if you helped me run my dojo."

"Can we all help run it?" Larry offered as he overheard the conversation.

"It's your choice, my friends," Okami said.

Mika turned around and confronted her team. "I'd appreciate the help, guys."

"We're in," the other four added as they accepted Okami's offer.

"In addition, we'd like to train back in the Makai whenever we want," Mika offered to Okami. "I think that's fair. Plus, I think we'll grow much stronger if we train in a world under extreme conditions. Besides, we've already become quite accustomed to the Makai."

"Fair enough," the old Lycan smiled as he bowed to his students. "In my view, you five have surpassed the master. Now, utilize what I've taught you in the name of good and never use it for personal gain."

"None of us will ever walk down that dark, corrupt path, sensei. Count on us," Mika reassured him. "I'll make sure to make all of us in line."

Nodding his head, Yusuke approved of Okami's students. "Good. You know something. These kids could even teach Yui and the kids a thing or two. I think we might be looking at a new generation of Spirit Detectives."

Hiei shrugged. "Perhaps."

Kurama added. "That's if an impending crisis that we may never be prepared for."

"Well, we can always talk to Koenma about it," Yusuke said.

xxxxx

"_**That's the end. I really hope there was more I could tell you, but that's that. None of us won the tournament, but to be honest I didn't totally feel like a loser either. We fought hard and got beaten down. But, we'll just get stronger and hone our skills better!**_

_**Oh, do I need to mention about my new rival? Heh, once we returned to the Makai to train, we met with the Shichi'okamitai again. This time Tsume and I were able to stalemate each other. That stinkin' wolf is obsessed in trying to beat me. Try as he might... I'm always a step or two ahead of him! Haha! **_

_**Okami-sensei has allowed us to take charge of his dojo while he's out on his escapades. It feels so~ good acting like a drill sergeant and kicking a few snotty kids' asses. As if I'd let them talk back to me!**_"

"_**Um, Mika. It's time to go.**_"

"_**Hold on, Larry. I'll make this quick.**_"

"_**But, our students are about to come.**_"

"_**Ugh, ok, Hayata! Hold your horses! Anyway, this is the end of our story. I hope we'll all meet again soon. Until then, we're looking forward to the next Makai Tournament. In the meantime, I've got a class to teach. Laters!**_"

"_**They're here, Mika!**_"

"_**I can see that, Sara. Maya, let's do our best and teach these kids a thing or two about self defense!**_"

"_**Just don't go and break their bones. We've had three students drop out because of your reckless behavior.**_"

"_**The jerks had it coming. They were trying to cop a feel on me! I, Mika Hayashi, won't STAND FOR PERVS! LET'S DO THIS!**_"

xxxxx

_**Eastern Shibuya District/Outside Inuki Dojo & Residence/February 21, 2006/3:45 PM**_

A group of thirteen white-belt students sat together. All of them were boys as they shuddered out of fear once Mika stepped forward. Maya, Sara, Hayata, and Larry stood behind her as they sensed that a storm was brewing... which was another day in the office for Mika.

"Hello~ boys. As you know, Okami-sensei has left temporarily and put us five in charge. So, ready for another lesson you'll never forget," Mika smiled evilly, folding her arms as she glared at the thirteen boys. "Three of your buddies have unfortunately left us. I hope you thirteen have enough will power to stick around."

"Ye-Yes, Mika-sensei...!!" The boys nervously answered in unison.

Larry muttered. "This isn't going to be pretty. I dread what's she's going to do them today."

"Well, it is Tuesday. It's just another Tuesday for her," Hayata muttered.

Maya sighed. "Oh, boy."

Sara chuckled a bit. "Nah, this is going to be fun."

As she stomped her right foot down, Mika tightened her black belt and grinned devilishly. "Class in session, boys! Time to get your asses into gear!"

xxxxx

"_**Heh. Oh yeah. Just another day in the office. School of Hard Knocks 2006 from yours truly. Yay, I love being me!**_"

xxxxx

**A/N:** That's the end. I know the fights were short, but I never intended for Gaiden chapters to be long. This as much as I could do. If you want, sometime down the road, I can highlight some of the Chimeras' fights against their opponents in the actual Makai Tournament. All you know is that Mika lost to Chuu at some point in the tournament (before he lost to Natsume). I'll only do these if you really want to see how they lost their matches and who they lost to.

Well, looks like I didn't really need to add a fifth part. Good. This is how I intended to end it. But, this certainly won't be the last time you'll see them in another Gaiden story or in the main YuYuGiDigiMoon stories. Also, I think I'm starting to like the Tsume/Mika pairing. What do you think? They kind of remind me a little of Rei/Hiei, except these Mika and Tsume are way more impulsive.

That's it. Send a review when you can for this chapter.

See you next time on Gaiden!


	11. Joey and Mai: I Can't Live a Lie

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon, Yu Yu Hakusho, Sailor Moon, or Yu-Gi-Oh. I do not own some of the OCs in this series, including borrowed from Belletiger, LazerWulf, Ninetalesuk, and a few others.

Yes, I'm still working on this. Honestly, I've been fresh out of new Gaiden ideas until now. I have quite a few Gaiden plot bunnies I want to write, including another mini-arc! It'll feature Himura and Kotori during their past journey through the Underworld. It's there that they meet Inumon, Seadramon, and Anubimon. Yep, that mini-arc will be written very soon.

But, first, I've decided to do a quick one-shot. I haven't done a Gaiden featuring the main Yu-Gi-Oh Duelists yet. Time to rectify that.

Here's a short Joey and Mai fluff.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Joey and Mai: I Can't Live a Lie**_

xxxxx

_**Royal Flush Arcade/Domino City/August 12, 2006/8:09 PM**_

Mai Valentine stood poised, her seductive eyes quickly took her opponent off his game. Seizing the advantage, the blonde-haired vixen called for her three Harpie Ladies to attack her poor, unfortunate opponent.

"Now, attack him! Go, Harpie Ladies!" She called out in a commanding tone.

The three Harpie Ladies flew at a man in his late-twenties, whom was taken out by the deadly vixen's whips. With no monsters on his field, he was prone to attacks and subdued. He fell to his knees, succumbing to absolute defeat as his life points dropped to zero.

"Well, is that all, hon? Nice try, but better luck next time," Mai smirked coolly as her Harpie Ladies vanished. "Anyone else want to come up and duel me? Come on! I haven't even gotten warmed up!" She scanned the crowds, noticing the vast majority were young men who started backpedaling. "You guys are a bunch of wimps, seriously!"

Meanwhile, Joey was behind a counter while handing token cards for a group of kids. He looked across and watched Mai calling out a duelist to face her.

"Ah, Mai. I'm glad ya haven't lost your dueling passion," Joey smirked as he stepped out of the counter and turned toward Morpheous. "Hey, Morph, can you handle things here? I'll be back."

Morpheous, who assumed a human disguise, replied. " Sure, but how long are you going to take…?"

"A few minutes. Be right back."

With that, Joey passed through the crowds as he saw a teenage boy walking up on a dueling platform to duel against Mai.

"Man, having Mai as a celebrity duelists is drawing in the crowds!" A random duelist exclaimed, which Joey could attest to.

"Ya got that right! That's my girlfriend up there dueling," Joey answered the duelist.

"You're lucky to have her as a girlfriend, Joey!" Another duelist called out. "So, when are you going to duel again?"

The blonde-haired duelists responded. "Until the next local tournament comes up, I guess. I'll tell you what. I've been building up my deck and getting ready. So, anytime you want to see me duel."

"Yeah, we'll be there. I hope Yugi will be apart of it, too," the duelists said amongst themselves.

As he turned to focus on Mai's duel, Joey cheered her on. "You've got this in the bag, Mai!"

Chuckling to herself, Mai shuffled her deck before turning on her duel disk. "Of course. This'll be a breeze." She shifted her focus on her duel opponent and smirked. "Ready for the pain, little man?"

As the duel commenced, Joey watched his girlfriend make her first move and began reflecting events that led to their official relationship. It was a long, rocky road, but these two finally managed to become a couple following the Rajita invasion. This was nearly three years ago, but they've known each other even long before then.

In September 2002, the Duelist Kingdom tournament was the big event at the time. It was during this event that Joey and Mai faced each other as opponents. Joey's first impression of Mai was a negative one, proclaiming that she was a vain woman only dueling for the sake of money and luxuries. Joey claimed he was out to duel to earn the money for his sister's operation, a noble act which baffled Mai.

_Mai. At first, I couldn't stand ya. I mean the way you presented yourself to me, Yug, and our friends. You didn't even take me seriously as a duelist, _Joey thought as he watched his girlfriend summoning her first Harpy Lady on the field. _Those Harpies of yours were a real pain. Though, if there's one thing a duelist should never do… never underestimate Joey Wheeler! _

The Harpie Lady launched towards the opposing duelist and struck him down, causing him to lose life points.

_Sheesh, why did I have to be the one to attract all the cheaters? First, there was you, Mai and your perfumes. I really thought you were a freakin' psychic, but you can't fool my nose. I smelt those perfumes. I took you down, but that wasn't the end of it._

During his duel with Rex Raptor, that was when Mai started to witness Joey's skills progressing. She even, without thinking, cheered Joey on much to Rex's disbelief. Once he faced Bandit Keith, she lent him her entry card to keep him from being disqualified.

_If you hadn't been there to give me your entry card, I would've lost that match to that punk Bandit Keith! That lowlife tried to deny me the chance to duel with Yugi and take the prize money for my sister's operation! But, in the end… you came through… I think it was there you started to respect me as a duelist… and that respect turned to friendship. When it came time for Battle City… things completely turned around._

Fast forward to November 2002. Two months following Duelists Kingdom, Seto Kaiba announced the Battle City tournament. The event occurred near the end of the same month. Joey and Mai were participants. Both of which qualified for the quarter finals. It was during this event when Mai was introduced to Serenity, who developed a deep admiration for Mai.

_Serenity really liked you. She admired and wanted to become strong like you. I kept telling her to never become conceited like you, but I digress. You were there for me when Marik brainwashed me and forced me to duel Yugi. You, Serenity, Yugi, and the others tried to revive my dueling spirit. _

_Then, when I fell unconscious against Odion, I remember when you asked me._

'_Was I in your dream?'_

_I had a dream with all my friends there. I remember your reaction when I lied and said 'no.' You looked like you were ready to kick my butt. You were so mad that you refused any support from us during your duel with Marik. Yeah… that's when things got really ugly._

Predisposed by her pride to beat Marik, Mai temporarily claimed the Winged Dragon of Ra. When it was revealed that she needed to decipher the incantation, Marik regained control of the Dragon and utilized the dark magic of his Millennium Rod – in which if Mai loses a monster, she would a memory of one of her friends. This included even Joey.

_I couldn't stand by and let Marik try to kill you! So, being the stubborn fool that I am, I rushed in there and played the hero. I tried to save you, but it was Yugi who took the final shot from Ra to protect us. Then, Marik sent your mind to the Shadow Realm… I failed to save ya… I hated myself for letting that happen to you… for not telling you that you were in my dream. You were in my dream along with Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Duke, and everyone!_

After Yugi defeated Marik in the Battle City finals, Mai was revived and she parted ways with everyone.

_When you left, I asked where you were going. You seemed to cherish our friendship and one day we'd see each other again. I was happy that you acknowledged us… me namely as your friend. When we do meet again, good times would come._

By the end of March 2003, Joey reunited with Mai during Pharaohmon's Shadow Tournament.

Joey smirked while watching Mai dueling. He reflected on the events of the Shadow Tournament. _You have no idea how happy I was to see you again in the Shadow Tournament. We were all thrilled we could hang out again like old times, but you still didn't seem to get over what happened with Marik. I couldn't blame ya, but you worried me._

_You weren't yourself when you and I dueled in the tournament. I practically… well, I beat you. Yet, I couldn't feel proud. I may not have had a Millennium Puzzle or some magic item to see right through you, but I could tell you lost your passion for dueling. I could see it from your eyes._

_When I confronted you after our duel… I was convinced, but I didn't give up hope you'd regain your passion. You actually did well with Henry before our match. You kept asking myself… 'what's with Mai?' _

_I'll never forget our dance after Omegamon and Athenamon's wedding. I had a good time. But, like all good things, they had to end and we parted our ways. I went back home with my friends. You pursued for America to look for minor tournaments to take part in, but we never heard you again._

_But, every night, I'd tell myself… 'just you wait, guys. Mai will come back and all be right in the world.' _

Joey was wrong. Mai returned to his life, but as a member of Dartz's Doom organization. The one who brought her into Dartz's services was a duel biker named Valon. Feeling overshadowed by the likes of Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey, Mai maintained that fear of defeat after suffering recurring nightmares of Marik's dark magic. Valon viewed the girl as a 'loner' like him that needed to be encouraged to forget about her friends.

_You wanted power and that freak Dartz gave it to you. He made you believe that we, namely Yugi, me, the others, abandoned ya. We never abandoned ya. We hoped that you'd come back and see us. I was hoping to see you again. Hell, I kept thinking about you! You were never alone to begin with, but Dartz… he turned you against us. He only used you for his own means just like any other nutcase we've come up against. _

_But, out of us, you projected your hatred towards me the most. You wanted to defeat me. Valon… he made you think that I was the freakin' source of your loneliness. That I was the reason you lost your passion for dueling… that you couldn't get out of the slump you've suffered after Battle City. Who cares if people started to forget you? Fans are like that. We never forgot about you. _

_Once I faced Valon, I managed to make him see the light. I defeated him in our duel. He saw the kind of person I truly was… he realized Dartz was just using him. Mai, you still wanted to face me. Even Valon couldn't stop you… this time we dueled again. This time… when I was about to pass out… you saw through Dartz's deception and you recalled everything we've been through… everything. Our previous duels… our hardships… and through all that we became friends._

Then, Joey could never forget that image of him falling into Mai's arms. He watched as his soul was being absorbed by the Orichalcos Seal. At the sametime, he overhears her apologize.

_You tried to apologize, but I couldn't let you lose your soul. I wasn't gonna let you die for my sake. I saved you from Dartz's influence by getting rid of that stone… and pushing you out. I wasn't able to see you again after that… you left to somehow 'reevaluate' yourself. You wanted to find a way to regain your passion for dueling._

In truth, that was partially true. But, Mai would later reveal that she couldn't face Joey, Yugi, and the others until she can 'face up' to the terrible actions she's committed when she was apart of Dartz's organization.

However, by the end of November 2003, there was one person she managed to find the courage to tell.

Joey's sister: Serenity.

Joey sighed as he continued to follow Mai's duel. The match was in the opponent's favor as Mai was struggling with 560 life points. _Out of all the people, Serenity was the last one you'd go and tell. Once Serenity told you to find me, I blew up. Before the Rajita launched their full scale attack on our city, there was the incident at the night club. You came to me… I literally took my frustrations out on you and nearly caused a scene. Well, I did cause a huge scene. I take that back._

_I mean… how was I supposed to react after you deliberately left me without saying goodbye. For betraying me and my friends… to become apart of Dartz's crew. I wasn't angry with Valon anymore. I even told you how much I hated you and told you to stay away from Serenity… I was a fool. A freakin' idiot. I should've handled things better._

_That'd all change when you and Serenity tried to stop me from killing when. When that bastard Kuiiza turned me into a dark dragon, he used the source of my darkness… my anger… all the frustrations I had for you… to turn me against all of you. Mai, it was you that allowed for Kuiiza to turn me into a monster. But, it was you who enabled Serenity to find the courage to awaken her Ka power to expel the darkness out of me. _

The next image Joey reflected on was Serenity utilizing her newly awakened Ka to save him. He could never forget this as he nearly wanted to kill himself for being used by Kuiiza, fulfilling the demented general's cruel desires.

_Thankfully, you were there, Mai. You and everyone else… I could no longer stay mad at you. You repented… and I forgave you. Serenity forgave you. I was happy… now all of us were friends again, but… when the Rajita and Yami Houou battle ended, our kiss sealed the deal._

_Since then, you and I have been dating. Besides Yugi and Kaiba ruling the rankings, the talk of the duelist community was us… as a dueling couple. Many romantic duelists envied us. Then, once this arcade opened up, I took the job and asked the manager if you could be offered a job as a 'Dueling Celebrity'… well, here we are._

Just then, Joey's train of thought was interrupted as Mai announced her final attack on her opponent.

"…Now, my Dunames Dark Witch! Attack his life points directly and end this duel!"

With that, Mai commanded her red-haired, armored fairy (whose wings were metallic and shaped like gliders) flew towards the teenage male. The armored fairy delivered a forward kick that knocked the duelist off the platform.

"And another guy gets spanked by yours truly," Mai smirked as she turned and waved to the viewing audience.

"Yeah! Way to go, Mai!" Joey cheered on his girlfriend. He jumped up on the platform and raised Mai's arm in victory. "Who wants to take her on now?! Any volunteers?"

Mai rolled her eyes. "Trying to steal _my_ spotlight, Joseph?"

"More like… _our _spotlight," he said with a big grin.

"Eh, good enough," she shrugged as Joey led her through the crowd.

Meanwhile, as the crowd followed the duelist couple, Morpheous and Serenity watched from behind the counter. Serenity was especially happy to see her brother and Mai together.

"It's been almost three years, Morpheous."

The former Rajita general nodded. "Yes, I know."

"I'm glad Joey was able to move away from our father. Now, he's been enjoying life better with you, Mai, and Yugi."

"You're more than welcome to move in whenever you're ready, Serenity."

Serenity turned as she kissed him on his left cheek. "Thanks, Morpheous."

As he turned to watch Joey and Mai leave, Morpheous thought about what the couple had in mind tonight.

"More time to themselves on the rooftop, perhaps?" He murmured, blissfully humming a song for Serenity.

"That sounds very romantic. Don't you think, Morpheous?"

"I suppose. I've fully comprehended how you humans convey love to one another. It's fascinating."

Serenity giggled a bit. "Oh, you and your scientific ways of trying to comprehend love. It all comes from within two people's hearts. My brother and Mai… I'm so happy for both of them."

"Likewise, Serenity," Morpheous said as he took Serenity's hand.

xxxxx

_**Rooftop/Royal Flush Arcade/Domino City/11:21 PM**_

Later, after signing autographs for their fans, Joey and Mai stood together. They got a good view of Domino City from the height they were standing on. The skies were already dark with stars glistening above the city.

As they turned and faced each other, Joey and Mai took each other's hands.

"Thanks to you being a celebrity duelist at the arcade, this place has been getting packed."

"Beating a bunch of rookies gets kinda boring, but hey... anything for more publicity. Now, we just need to get Yugi involved in this hun," Mai winked as she gave Joey a warm embrace and pressed herself against Joey.

Joey gave his girlfriend a smile and returned his own warm embrace. "I love you, Mai."

"Likewise, Joseph."

With that, the two lovers gave each other a passionate kiss, definitely not their first. But, most certainly not their last.

xxxxx

**A/N:** This only took me a day to complete. I based the chapter title on the name of an AMV video dedicated to Joey and Mai. Look for it.

Hope you liked the short Joey/Mai story, guys. I desperately had to give the Duelists a Gaiden slot. Moreover, this section hasn't been updated since March! Yeah, I need to keep series this active.

The next Gaiden will be another multi-parter. It will be the Underworld mini-arc. Himura and Kotori take center stage, which I hope you will enjoy. I hope you already know about their history from the _**Wrath of Pharaohmon**_ story. I assume you do since it's the first in the YuYuGiDigiMoon series. This mini-arc entails their journey and other events that haven't been fully covered.

Well, send a review when you're done reading. Take care and see you later!


	12. Rise of the Paradais Knights

_**Disclaimer:**_ The following story was written by LazerWulf, and he has graciously allowed me (Kanius) to post it with my other YuYuGiDigiMoon: Gaiden stories. Neither he nor I own the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or GX.

xxxxx

_**Rise of the Paradais Knights**_

xxxxx

_**Neo Domino City Psychiatric Hospital/Room 308/March 24, 3009/10:59 PM**_

In the Unresponsive Patients wing of the hospital, one man lay alone in his room, staring off into space. He was not actually staring, of course, because his mind was not present within his body. He has been in this state ever since his duel with the Signer Luna, many months ago. Yes, this was none other than Professor Frank, the Dueling Councilor, and his mind was currently trapped within the Duel Monster Spirit World.

_**Duel Monster Spirit World/11:00 PM**_

Within a dark, rotted forest, Professor Frank ran for his life. He had always dreamed of traversing the Spirit World, but it seems the local residents didn't take too kindly to his harsh treatment of Luna in order to get her to take him here, and now they were chasing him. Chief among his pursuers was the lion Regulus, who, like the great cat he was, seemed to enjoy toying with his prey.

"Run while you can, human!" the great beast roared.

Suddenly, a great rift opened in midair, and a woman walked out of it. She was tall, with pale skin, crimson eyes, and long, brown hair. She wore what appeared to be a white sailor fuku with a black skirt, skirt, collar, and bow, and a white broach in the center of the bow. She had long, black gloves and black boots, as well as black stud earrings and a golden tiara with a black gem in the center.

The figure announced. "AT LAST! I AM FREE!"

Professor Frank was caught off guard by the woman's sudden appearance, and fell backwards. "Who are you and where did you come from?"

"I am Sailor Charon, and I have been sealed away for 1000 years."

"That's very interesting, and I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm being chased by a lion right now, so I should be on my way."

"I know exactly who you are and what you have done, Professor, and I believe we can help each other. Would you like my assistance?"

"That would be very much appreciated."

"Very well," Sailor Charon replied. And with that, she touched Frank on the forehead, causing him to wake up.

xxxxx

Suddenly aware, the professor sat bolt upright in his bed and examined his strange surroundings. To his surprise, the strange woman from the rift was also in his room. "How did you do that?" he asked the woman.

"I have the power to move things across dimensions, as well as space and time. I simply brought your consciousness out of that Spirit World dimension and back into this one."

"If you're so powerful, why do you need my help?"

"Because powerful as I was, I could not prevent the death of my beloved while I was behind my sister's seal. We were too overt in our machinations, and as a result, my sister got the drop on me and sealed me within a dimension I could not escape from. But even though I was trapped, I was still aware, and I have had 1000 years to figure out how to make our plan succeed, and you, servant of Yliaster, play an integral part."

"Me? What can I do?"

"Though I can send things across the space-time continuum, I cannot traverse it myself, so I need a messenger to warn my past self of the mistakes I made, so that I do not repeat them. In return, I will help you achieve Yliaster's goal of controlling the Crimson Dragon."

"For such a reward, I would do anything you ask."

"Very good." And so Sailor Charon spent the next half hour explaining her plan, before sending Professor Frank precisely 1001 years into the past.

xxxxx

_**Unknown Location/March 24, 2008/11:34 PM**_

Professor Frank, now carrying a briefcase full of future technology, found himself in the middle of a large chamber standing in front of a large crystal throne, upon which a brown-haired woman in a business suit sat.

"Sharon Rivers, I presume?" Professor Frank inquired.

"Who are you? How did you access my chamber?"

"I am Professor Frank, and I have been sent here by your future self to warn you of the danger of your current plans."

"Danger? What Danger?"

"In one year, you will be defeated by your sister, Sailor Pluto, and sealed away for 1000 years"

"One year? But that's... PROPHET!" Sharon's summons echoed throughout the chamber.

Before the echoes died down, a man in a hooded robe appeared by Sharon's side. "_**You called, my love?**_"

"This man says I am to be captured in a year's time. Did you know about this?"

"_**I did. I foresaw this man's arrival and the timeline needed to bring him here. Unfortunately, that required our defeat. I am sorry I did not tell you, but if I had, it would have altered the timeline so that you would have been killed instead of simply being sealed away. If it puts your mind at ease, I did not enjoy that timeline, for it included my death. But think no more of it, my love, for now that the professor has arrived, the timeline has shifted in our favor. Now, Professor, I believe you have some items for us?**_"

"Correct, sir." Professor Frank answered. He set his briefcase on the floor and opened it so that Sharon and the Prophet could see inside. "I have a handheld scanner, which, in my time, the police use to keep track of 'marked' criminals, but which can easily be adjusted to find the pieces of Valmarmon. I also have a pair of 'duel cuffs' which we can use to incapacitate the Duelists who get involved, as well as an A.I. which can hack into the Solid Vision satellite and remove the holographic safeties, allowing us to do real damage in any duel taking place, even ones we aren't participating in."

"_**Excellent. Charon, my love, take these items down to the technology department and see if they can reverse engineer them.**_"

"Yes, my love."

xxxxx

_**Duel Academy/Chancellor's Office/March 28, 2008/10:00 AM**_

Professor Frank was sitting across the desk from a large, bald man with a dark grey goatee, wearing a maroon Duel Academy jacket.

"Well, Professor..." Chancellor Sheppard glanced down at the file he was holding, "...Frank. It seems you've come at an opportune time. The last head of Slifer Red dorm seems to have mysteriously vanished. Your credentials seem to be in order. If you want the job, it's yours."

"Thank you, Chancellor," Frank responded. _Of course, since I'm from the future, I don't have any legitimate credentials I can use in this time period. Fortunately, Paradais provided me with ones that could get me the job I require._

"Great! Classes start on the 1st. Now, unfortunately, I have to leave the island for a couple months. While I'm gone, Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte and Professor Crowler will be in charge."

"Oh, I doubt they'll even know I'm here."

xxxxx

_**Slifer Red Dorm/Head's Office/April 14, 2008/8:00 AM**_

Professor Frank, now garbed in a Slifer Red professor's uniform, was sitting at his desk when the three youths he had called for arrived: Drake Savage, Hector Armstrong, and Gus Payne.

Drake was a moderate-sized, sleek teen. He had blonde, spiky hair, and teal eyes. He wore a cocky smile while as he walked through the door.

Right behind Drake was Hector, a tall, dark-skinned individual wearing his hair in long braids and had brown eyes. The dark-skinned teen had an athlete's build, with toned muscles that were not too bulky. His face conveyed serious determination.

Gus was a shorter, moderately built teen. The teen wore long, black hair that went down past his shoulders. The ends of his hair were long and curved. His defining features were his dark gray eyes, which conveyed a cold and stoic look to the teen's appearance. He stared quietly at Frank, standing at the forefront of Drake and Hector.

All three of them wore the standard Slifer Red uniform.

"You wanted to see us, Professor?" Drake asked. "What's up?"

"Please, sit down. Do you three know each other?"

"We've seen each other around," Gus responded, "but I wouldn't say we're friends, if that's what you mean."

"Interesting. The perhaps it will surprise you to know that all three of you have the exact same power: the power to bring your Duel Monsters to life. In short, you are Psychic Duelists!"

"Wait, what?" Hector was flabbergasted. "How do you know that?"

"It doesn't matter how I know. You three are all third year students, right? Why is it that all three of you are in Slifer Red, considered the lowest of the low as far as duel ability goes? Because you are afraid of your powers. You hold back in your duels because you are afraid that if you let lose you will be branded a 'freak.' Am I right?"

"What of it?" Drake snipped.

"Gentlemen, don't you see? These abilities are a gift, a weapon, a _power_. Use them to command respect, and no one will dare call you a freak."

"What would you have us do, professor?" Gus inquired.

xxxxx

_**Forbidden Dorm/May 31, 2008/11:00 PM**_

Drake, Gus, and Hector stood atop the balcony overlooking the foyer. Several Slifer Red students gathered below, eager at the opportunity promised to them.

"Listen up!" Hector called out, silencing the crowd. "The first rule of Duel Club, is you do not talk about Duel Club. The second rule of Duel Club, is _you do not talk about Duel Club!_ All of you are here because you are tired of being called 'Slifer Slackers!' Well, if you want to get respect, you got to get tough, and we're here to help you do that!" Hector raised one of his cards in the air before slamming it down on his Duel Disk. "Come forth! _Millennium Golem!_"

With that, a large rock monster with a Wedjat eye in the middle of his head appeared in the middle of the crowd and slammed his fist into the ground, leaving a visible impact crater in the middle of the floor. The students staggered back and the sheer power on display.

"When you duel us, you duel for real," Hector continued. "I'm not going to lie. It will hurt. If any of you can't handle that, leave now, but remember the first two rules of Duel Club, and know what we can do to you if we find out you've broken them." Hector glanced at his monster and let the damage speak for itself.

xxxxx

_**Forbidden Dorm/September 7, 2008/1:00 AM**_

"Tri-Horned Dragon! Attack his Gemini Elf!" Drake called out at attack against his opponent's monster.

The blue and red dragon rushed in and eviscerated the twin elves with his long claws. The resulting explosion knocked the unsuspecting duelist on his back.

"Summer Break is over, you pansy!" Drake chastised. "Get up! How can you expect to dish it out if you can't take it?"

xxxxx

_**Duel Academy/Infirmary/October 19, 2009/3:00 PM**_

Professor Frank knocked on the wall next to the open door, to get the attention of the woman sitting at the desk. "You asked to see me Miss Fontaine?"

Fonda Fontaine, head of the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm, Gym Teacher, and, more relevantly, School Nurse, turned and regarded her fellow dorm head. "Yes, it seems that I have been treating several of your students for minor cuts and bruises in increasing frequency. None of them would tell me what was going on."

"Oh, you know how rickety that old dorm is. I'm sure the increasing number of injuries just means that the place is getting ready to fall down."

"Hmm.... I should have a talk with Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte about that."

"Yes, you do that. Meanwhile, if I find out anything different, I'll be _sure_ to let you know."

xxxxx

_**Forbidden Dorm/November 22, 2008/11:30 PM**_

"Psychic Emperor! Destroy his Vorse Raider!" Gus announced.

The green-skinned old man awoke from his meditative position and launched a wave of psychic energy which destroyed the dark-armored warrior, and continued on until it reached Gus' opponent.

The opponent withstood the impact however, and activated one of his face-down cards. "I activate _Option Hunter_, which lets me regain Life Points equal to the Attack Points of my destroyed monster!"

"Good," Gus remarked. "You're learning."

xxxxx

_**Slifer Red Dorm/Head's Office/January 9, 2009/12:00 PM**_

Once again, Professor Frank sat in his office across from his three lieutenants.

"Progress report," Frank ordered.

"The students are getting stronger," Gus responded. "They are able to keep their heads after taking damage and still fight back."

"Good. Then they are finally ready for these." Professor Frank reached into one of his desk drawers and pulled out what appeared to be oversized handcuffs.

"What are they?" Drake inquired.

"These are called 'Duel Cuffs'. They are used to force an opponent into battle, and will destroy the losers' Duel Disk. Of course, these are just mock ups used for practice. We can't go around destroying our own Duel Disks without calling attention to ourselves."

"So, the same rules of discretion apply, right?" Hector pondered.

"Correct. I want each student to be able to successfully lock onto an opponent's Duel Disk on the first try by the end of the semester."

xxxxx

_**Forbidden Dorm/March 21, 2009/11:00 PM**_

For the first time since its founding, Professor Frank stood atop the balcony and addressed the members of Duel Club.

"Students of Slifer Red, I know what you have been up to. Do not be alarmed! It was actually I who orchestrated Duel Club from behind the scenes. For too long, the world of dueling has been dominated by the elite. For too long, lower-class duelists like yourselves have been shunned and put down. But no longer! For now, there arises an organization that takes heed of the underdogs, that nurtures them and raises them up! And that organization... is PARADAIS!!"

At that, the crowd erupted into hushed whispers. There was not a duelist among them that did not know the name Paradais, a corporation said to rival that of both Kaiba Corp. and Industrial Illusions. However, after the Orichalcos incident several years ago, the company seemed to have vanished off the map.

"Yes, Paradais is making a comeback, and they want YOUR help! Join us, and we will spread the name of Paradais throughout Domino City... as the PARADAIS KNIGHTS!"

This was met with thunderous applause and cheering. Professor Frank held out his arms and signaled for silence, and it only took a few moments for the noise to die back down.

"And now, let me introduce you to your Grand Knights!" With that, the three cloaked and masked figures that had been standing beside him approached the railing. "Dragoon!" The first Grand Knight removed his mask to reveal the face of Drake Savage. "Grapplo!" The second Grand Knight removed his mask and proved himself to be Hector Armstrong. "And Zealoss!" The final Grand Knight removed his mask and, as the crowd had already guessed by process of elimination, established his identity as that of Gus Payne.

"For nearly a year, you all have taken the attacks of these three, but in four days time, I will release a virus into the Solid Vision System that will give you all the power to make your attacks real. However, your opponent's attacks will also be real, which is why you've been training against these Psychic Duelists, so that you will be ready to face these attacks head-on. You have all been trained in the use of Duel Cuffs, so that no one you come across can refuse your challenge!"

Amidst the roar of the crowd, Frank thought to himself, _Perfect, these fools will do anything I say. They will make an ideal distraction for the duelists, disguising my true goal..._

xxxxx

LazerWulf's notes: Well, there you have it. That's how Professor Frank came to the past and created the Paradais Knights. You may ask, "If Frank was at Duel Academy, why didn't we ever see him?" Well, that's a good question. The easy answer would be to say, "This is FanFiction, I can do anything I want, so he was just there," and, while technically true, it doesn't show any respect for you, the reader. So instead I say that in order to keep a low profile, Frank became the only teacher less seen than Professor Sartyr. (If you don't remember who Professor Sartyr is, I believe I have just made my point.) As for what Frank's "true goals" are, you'll just have to stay tuned to _**Dawn of Chaos**_ to find out! :oP


	13. Reincarnate Souls

**A/N: **As you might have noticed, the _**Underworld Saga**_ has been released as a separate story. If you want to check it out, it's up right now. It's my decision to make it a separate story due to the amount of coverage in that specific story. It's a far crucial story than this Gaiden section and warrants its own story.

Anyhow, this Gaiden is something that's been in my mind since a review named Lycosyncer addressed an issue with the Senshi's Amazoness counterparts in a review. If you've read _**Dawn of Chaos**_, you'll come to know around Chapters 8-10 that the Sailor Senshi fight their Dark Valkyrie forms. After the Senshi beat them, a spell was broken that turned the D. Valkyries into Amazoness Archers. These specific ladies were revealed to take on specific traits akin to the Sailor Senshi (just the Inners, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn).

Their names are as follows: Sely, Aphy, Ary, Hermy, Zey, Crony, Ourany, and Poseidy. They were shown to be the counterparts to the following Senshi: Moon, Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune.

Well, who are these special Amazoness anyway? How did they, by sheer coincidence, turn out to be the Senshi's counterparts?

This Gaiden will cover where they came from... and who they were at one point.

You might find this intriguing. Enjoy. ;)

xxxxx

_**Reincarnate Souls**_

xxxxx

In another world.

Across time and space.

They had fallen in a battle.

Everything they had strove to protect was lost.

Their families, friends, home, and planet were in ruins.

A dark ominous blanket swept their world.

The source of the attack was unknown.

No one had a chance to see this force attack, but Earth's last remaining heroes.

With the Time Guardian unable to warn them before being killed, the Sailor Senshi faced the great power.

Despite all their efforts, this ambigious force repelled their attacks like nothing.

This force was beyond their comprehension.

All it thrived for was the destruction of their world.

They faced a being whose constitution originated from anti-matter.

The Sailor Senshi, defeated and down on their knees, picked themselves up as they faced the black matter that hovered directly 25 feet in front of them. Standing at the forefront, Sailor Moon raised her Silver Crystal as a white dress now covered her body. The other Senshi cried out, pleading to their princess to make no further advancement. She didn't cease her movement and faced the dark entity, which released long, whip like tendrils that madly swung around its ambigious form.

"Sailor Moon! Stop!" Sailor Venus pleaded as she tried stopping her, but to no avail. She fell while her body racked with pain after the punishment she and the others endured fighting the dark matter's endless swarms. "Don't use it...!"

"You'll die if you use all of the crystal's power!" Sailor Mars cried out.

"That fool," Sailor Uranus gritted her teeth.

Sailor Neptune sensed the ominous vibes emanating from the anti-matter. "This is it. We can't win. We're all that's left of this world."

Sailor Saturn dreaded what Moon was preparing to do. "Not even my power... was enough to stop this force."

"This anti-matter continues to consume and erase anything it touches!" Sailor Mercury called out as she scanned the swarms that closed in toward them. "That means we'll be erased too! Whatever it is... it's erasing our world and along with its entire history!"

Scowling, Sailor Jupiter stood up and surveyed the surrounding black mass. "Then, we'll go down fighting. We're the only humans left, right?"

"Stand tall, my Senshi," proclaimed the Moon Princess, who raised her sacred crystal into the air. "We've lost everything dear to us. The least we can do now is continue to fight." Directing her eyes to the dark matter, the determined princess cried out and channeled the pure energies from the glowing crystal. Closing her eyes, she concentrated as a white aura washed across the entire vicinity.

The white light pushed the black matter slightly away.

The Sailor Senshi unleashed their final assault as the black matter was repelled from the Silver Crystal's light.

_My Senshi. We might've failed to protect our world... but don't forget... don't forget everything we've been through. As soldiers-in-arms and most importantly… friends. Never forget. Please, don't forget who we are..._

The black matter quickly regained ground as it engulfed the last section of what used to be their universe.

The Silver Crystal shattered like broken glass, fading into thousands of shards.

The Senshi let out their final screams as the black matter consumed them.

The princess was thrown back as the darkness consumed her entire frame.

Moon's blue eyes stared off at the last remnants of light that used to be her home.

Then, as she closed her eyes, a teardrop fell... until the anti-matter engulfed even that.

_If there's any miracle... please... save what's left of our souls... mother... anyone... relocate our souls... and allow us to be reincarnated and live a new peaceful lives. If you must, suppress our old memories if you can... let us start anew._

_If there is another Sailor Senshi group like us... please... I hope they can succeed where we've failed... allow us to meet them... at any cost._

In a matter of seconds, everything in this specific universe ended.

Completely erased.

All that was left was darkness.

Life had gone out like the flicker of a candle.

xxxxx

_**Nexus Dimension**_

Having observed the destruction of their universe, the one known as Guardian Cosmos watched as eight balls of glowing light hovered around her. She waved her right hand, letting the eight glowing souls float toward her. They welcomed her open embrace as a saddened look adorned her beautiful pale face.

"How unfortunate," Cosmos whispered in a soft tone, almost child-like. Despite her appearance, she possessed over millions of years of knowledge bestowed to her. She was the watcher of all the universes. She has observed many become born and seen others perish in the blink of an eye. This universe was just one of many. Fortunately, by answering to the Moon Princess' prayer, she was able to save her and her soldiers from despair, collecting their star seeds before the anti-matter consumed them. "You all fought tooth and nail to the very end, but your universe had to end with such an unfortunate fate." She held the glowing orbs, her face conveying melancholic sadness. _I know it's forbidden to intervene with other world's affairs, but this must be an exception. The Moon Princess of that ruined world prayed for a miracle. I couldn't stand by idly. _"But, I will honor your wish for reincarnation." She turned as two figures waited behind her. "Ryo Akiyama. Cyberdramon. Thank goodness. I have a good for you with Karin preoccupied. I have already chosen new bodies for these souls. I want you to take them to the universe where you and Karin are currently inhabiting."

As Ryo hovered over to the female watcher, she handed him the eight orbs.

"Hurry, their shine will only last a short time."

"Right," Ryo said, nodding. "Where are the new bodies?"

"Inside the orbs, they will take form once you place them in your world."

"And you're certain it's wise that their former memories be erased."

"It's for the best. It's her last request..."

The dimension traveled replied. "Very well. Let's go, Cyberdramon."

With that, Ryo and Cyberdramon flew across the nexus stream to return to their current home dimension.

Cosmos sadly sighed and turned away, shedding a tear. "I know I should be used to many worlds being extinguished, but it's still too much to bear. I hope nothing similar to this tragedy befalls Karin and Ryo's current home." She closed her eyes, clasping her hands as a white aura materialized around her. "Ora Guardians, I hope what I've done was the right thing."

xxxxx

_**Universe YYGDM-01/Southern Digital World/Region Sector 23-DELTA/September 2, 2007/11:38 AM**_

Her eyes shot open as the sun's rays washed over her. To her, it felt like a long sleep. She hadn't the foggiest idea of where she was... nor does she have any recollections of anything that happened beforehand.

As she lifted herself up, she groaned and felt sore from the back of her head.

"...what happened? Where... is this?" She murmured softly, blinking her eyes thrice as she finally viewed her surroundings. It was similar to a wasteland with stone formations dotting the landscape. "This place doesn't look familiar, but... I don't recall anything... not even before that long sleep. Is this all a dream?" As she stood up, she turned around and saw seven bodies scattered across the ground. "Huh?" She blinked in befuddlement, staring at the seven young, nude women with tan brown complexions. "...who are they?"

As she backed away, the confused girl accidentally tripped over a rock behind her. She fell into a small puddle where a water hole opened. Cringing from hitting her back on the ground, she turned around and noticed her own reflection. Instead of a blonde-haired girl with the unique 'Odango' hairstyle and the fair complexion, she saw a light coffee-skinned young woman wearing long black hair worn in pigtails, and was fairly toned and athletic in physique - sans any clothing.

"I...is... that me?" she blinked, staring at her own reflection, unable to remember how she really looked like from her previous life. She backed away and heard slight groans behind her. She turned as the seven women awoke in similar fashion. "You... who are you all?"

The second to awaken was a girl with long, brown hair. She opened her eyes, revealing them to be a set of blue like the first awakened girl's

The third woman to rise up was one with short, distinct blue hair.

The fourth was one with long, jet-black hair and purplish eyes.

The fifth was a young woman wearing black hair tied in a ponytail with spikes jutting out at the end.

The sixth one wore spiky, black hair.

The seventh girl wore light and wavy turquoise hair.

The last girl had short, red hair that reached a few inches below her ears.

The one with the long, black hair answered, confused like the others. "I was going to ask you the same question. Who are you?"

"...more importantly where are we? And why are we stranded out here?" the blue-haired girl wondered, surveying the barren wasteland.

"And why are we all naked?" The chestnut brown-haired woman spat out, standing up as she tried covering herself to no avail. "Uh...?" She sighed and sat down on the ground, folding her arms. "I don't get it. What's the point of all this?"

"First of all," the pig-tailed wearing girl addressed to the group. "Do we know our names?"

It didn't take long for the girls to come up short without addressing each other. Their expressions became blank at the drop of a hat. They drooped their heads, groaning in unison.

Suddenly, they noticed four figures racing across by foot. They looked ahead as the pig-tailed girl waved out to the four individuals that passed along by. The four individuals, D'Arcmon, Mermaimon, Amazon Archer, and Amazoness Chainmaster, stopped to notice the eight lost women. They looked toward each other, taken aback with what looked like lost Amazoness women.

"Say? Are these lost tribe members?" wondered Mermaimon, pointing to the eight girls. "Who are they?"

"Never seen them before," Chainmaster added, scratching her chin.

D'Arcmon stepped forward, drawing out her sword. "Who are you? What would tribe members be doing out here?" She walked up, unfazed by their nude forms. "State your names."

"Uh... we don't know our names..." the naïve, pig-tailed girl said, scratching her head in clueless fashion.

The woman with the long, black hair proclaimed. "And you're calling us lost tribe members? Is that who we are?"

"They sure do look like one of your many students, Archer," Mermaimon whispered to the shorthaired Amazon.

Archer blinked. "But, I remember all of my students according to their rankings and hairstyles. I've never seen these eight before."

"Could they be lost members of another tribe?" The marine woman pondered.

"Perhaps. There are other Duel Monster Amazoness tribes scattered throughout different sectors," Chainmaster clarified. "But, these eight seem very confused, as if their memories have left them."

"Seems that way," D'Arcmon said as she walked up to the eight. "Are you sure none of you remember anything about your specific village?"

"Nothing," the eight replied in unison.

D'Arcmon nodded. "All right. You eight can follow us. We'll have you see our queens."

"Queens?" The pig-tailed girl curiously inquired.

"We're ruled over by two Amazon queens," Archer said as she approached the eight. "And we'll give you some fitting clothes for you."

"Shall we get moving?" Chainmaster asked.

With that, the eight shrugged their shoulders and walked along with the veteran warriors, heading through the trek leading to the Amazon Kingdom.

xxxxx

_**Amazon Kingdom/Royal Court Room/3:23 PM**_

Now fully clothed in two-pieced animal skin bikinis to fit their frames, the eight, bare-footed 'Amazoness' women stood in line formation with Athenamon and Amazoness Swordswoman facing them. Each woman wore golden bracelets around their triceps and distinctive color outfits.

"Interesting. You claim to not recall any memories and don't have any recollections of your names?" Athenamon said, meticulously eyeing the eight women. She stood up from her seat, turning toward her co-partner Swordswoman. "What do you make of this?"

"If they don't remember their names, then we can give them names."

"Oh, now that's a good idea!" The pig-tailed Amazoness laughed with joy.

Suppressing the urge to chuckle, Athenamon leaned her head toward Swordswoman. "Is it just me, or do they have features that remind of you of anybody?"

"Yes, they look like the Sailor Senshi, but I do sense a similar and unique vibe from them. I say this is merely just a coincidence," Swordswoman whispered. "I feel they have potential. But, let's train them first."

"Yes," Athenamon said as she and Swordswoman walked up to the eight women.

The duo called out each unnamed Amazoness by new identities to replace their forgotten ones.

"You," Athenamon addressed to the pig-tailed Amazon. "From this point on, you are Sely."

Swordswoman faced the blue-haired and long, black-haired ladies. "You two will be named Hermy and Ary."

The Digi-Amazon walked up to the ponytail and the chestnut brown-haired girls. "As of now, you are Zey and Aphy."

Swordswoman finally addressed to the last three. "And you three." She pointed to the spiky, black-haired woman. "Ourany." She faced the turquoise-haired woman. "Poseidy." She shifted her eyes to the short, redhead. "And you will be called Crony."

"I... I like the names. Don't ask me why, but I feel these names are accustomed for us," Sely smiled with glee as she turned and faced her friends. "Right? Guys?"

They all nodded simultaneously, each one sporting assuring smiles.

"And you eight are now officially one of our family," Athenamon spoke up as she watched Amazon Archer enter the chamber. "And you eight will be taken under the wing of your mentor." She looked across the room as the eight turned and saw Archer bowing. "Sister Archer, teach them the ways of our culture to refresh their memories. They are your students to teach and train effectively."

"Thank you, Lady Athenamon," Archer said as she faced the eight women. "Let's begin, my new students. Time to begin your re-education."

The Amazoness eight nodded and followed Archer through the curtains.

xxxxx

_**Six months and a half pass**_

xxxxx

_**Sparring Arena/March 25, 2008/8:09 AM**_

The past six months and a half period slipped by faster than expected. The Amazoness eight quickly adapted to the Amazon lifestyle and honed their skills with excellent proficiency. Even the veterans were intrigued with how fast they caught on. It was only in their first month that they exhibited unique 'dodging' skills during sparring sessions. The eight even astounded their teachers by demonstrating amazing jumps from tremendous heights.

Athenamon and Swordswoman observed closely, taking notes of the Amazoness eight's progression.

Sely demonstrated great disc throwing skills and quick reflexes, showing her ability to dodge.

Hermy showed exquisite battle strategies, utilizing them effectively to aid her friends, and used tonfas in battle.

Ary displayed expertise archery skills and was able to sense any approaching evil presences near the kingdom.

Zey showed she was able to grapple with the likes of Amazoness Fighter and the other veterans in arena matches.

Aphy was excellent with throwing chains, picking up after Chainmaster.

Ourany was given a dagger, which she used to catch moving targets from many kilometers.

Poseidy used a mystical orb to allow her to scrutinize hidden locations.

Crony was effective in using a double-bladed spear.

When in the heat of battle, the Amazoness eight would briefly sense 'deja-vu' whilst training with the veterans and helping to ward off invaders to the kingdom. They often questioned each other whether they recollected anything familiar - including any instance from their previous memories. Much to their dismay, they weren't able to recall any instances of their former lives. Their memories prior to their awakening remained shrouded in mystery.

Proud of her students' progress, Archer stood in front of the eight and smiled in approval.

"You've shown me that you're ready for your ultimate test," Archer addressed to the Amazoness eight. "You know which _test_ I'm referring to."

The eight nodded, responding altogether. "The Labyrinth of Minos."

"I know you eight will do well," Athenamon spoke up as she and Swordswoman walked up behind the eight. With all the skills you've demonstrated, you're more than ready."

Swordswoman draw out her scimitar. "Gather your weapons and survival bags. You'll need them for you only have a day to reach the very end. Your goal is to reach the Orb of Minos to become bestowed with mystic powers. This will be your graduation initiation, young warriors. After you've completed this, you will be promoted to higher rankings." She pivoted her head and faced Athenamon, frowning seriously. "Ready?"

"Yes, let's begin," the Digi-Amazon said. "Tomorrow, you eight will enter the Labyrinth of Minos."

"Yes, my queen!" The eight answered without question.

xxxxx

_**Labyrinth of Minos/Mouth Entrance/March 26, 2008/7:00 AM**_

Facing the mouth of the large cavern, the Amazoness eight paced through without fear.

"Good luck, my students," Archer watched the eight depart into the treacherous cavern.

Swordswoman folded her arms, furrowing her brows. "Can they make it, Athenamon?"

"They must. If they're as special we claim, they'll make it through," Athenamon reassured her colleague, trying her best not to convey any doubt regarding the Amazoness eight. _At least, I hope. But, I feel these eight are more than just a group of Amazons. Where did they truly come from?_

Unfortunately, one day would wind up becoming one year. The Amazoness eight were never heard from again. The Amazons feared the eight were ultimately dealt a bad fate within the perilous cavern as many warriors before them perished. Even as the Amazons scoured through the caverns, they found no signs of the eight gifted women anywhere. The search would continue for months until the clans gave up, confirming the eight warrior's unfortunate ends.

All hope for the eight was lost.

Until one year later...

xxxxx

_**Labyrinth of Minos/March 27, 2009/12:15 AM**_

Having lost their powers in a battle with Hydra, the Sailor Senshi received new Ninja forms to partake in the Labyrinth test. This was one year prior to the Amazoness eight entering the labyrinth and never to be heard from again.

The Ninja Senshi winded up facing the darkest images of their inner selves. These shadows took on the Senshi's Valkyrie forms, albeit darker and instilled with great power to crush the Senshi. It was a difficult struggle between power and ingenuity. Overwhelmed by the Dark Valkyrie's ferocity, the Ninja Senshi utilized teamwork and precision to defeat the Dark Valkyries.

As dealing the final blow to the Dark Valkyries, the Ninja Senshi were taken aback as the Amazoness eight took their places.

At long last, the former 'Sailor Senshi' meet the Sailor Senshi of the YYGDM-01 Universe.

xxxxx

Once the Amazoness Archers were lined up across the arena floor, the Ninja Senshi watched as one of them began to stir. The first to sit up was the long, black-haired, pig-tailed Amazon. She groaned while holding her stiffened neck.

"Wh... what happened?" The Amazoness Archer asked, squinting through her blurred vision. She pivoted her head and eyed the eight Ninja Senshi. "Huh? Wh-who are you?"

"You're awake. Thank goodness," Ninja Moon said, relieved. She approached the pigtailed Amazon and knelt in front of her. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

"No... the last thing I remember is that me and my seven sisters came to the Minos Labyrinth as part of our training," the Amazon said, shaking her head. "Lady Swordswoman said we've been slacking and needed to be pushed to our limits. She sent us here... but, we ended up lost. My sisters and I wandered into a dark tunnel. Then, we were knocked out... and the next thing I know is waking up just now."

"Wait, you're a part of Lady Swordswoman's tribe?" Ninja Venus inquired.

"Yes... well... we _were_... we can't go back until we've completed our training here."

"Well, this is going to be hard to believe, but whatever happened to you... this labyrinth must be cursed," Ninja Mars speculated. "I've felt very dark vibes since coming here. You and your friends might've been turned into our dark counterparts."

"I don't understand..." The pigtailed Amazon blinked in befuddlement.

"Believe me. There's a WHOLE lot of things we don't understand since coming here," Ninja Jupiter added.

"Long story short, this labyrinth's curse might've turned you into us and you were forced to fight us," Ninja Venus tried to make light of the situation, making it as clear as she could. "Get it?" But, all she could elicit was a clueless look from the pigtailed Amazon. She facepalmed herself. "Good grief. Never mind."

"No, wait. I think I remember what Lady Swordswoman warned me and my sisters about," the Amazon said, recalling what she remembered. "She said the labyrinth would become cursed the longer you stay in."

"Go on," Ninja Uranus said.

"You see. You only have 24 hours to get to the finish... where the Orb of Minos is located. You must reach that end chamber before the 24 hours are up," she continued on. "If you don't reach the end and receive power from the orb, the labyrinth curses you. Unfortunately, my sisters and I couldn't even reach beyond this point. We ended up being swallowed up by the darkness of the tunnels."

"And became cursed," Ninja Neptune affirmed. "You were turned into our Valkyrie forms."

"My guess is the curse was to turn us into the darkest forms of your souls," the Amazon ventured to guess. "So, you've lifted the curse from me and my sisters. For that, I'm grateful to you... um, who are you?"

"We're the Sailor Senshi. We came here to get to the Orb of Minos," Ninja Mars explained to the Amazon. "We're here for the same reason you were. You see we lost our Valkyrie powers... the forms you and your crew had taken on were our old Valkyrie forms. By extracting the power from the Orb of Minos, we'll likely regain our old powers and perhaps new Valkyrie forms."

"Who sent you guys here?"

"Your queens. Lady Athenamon and Lady Swordswoman," Ninja Mercury answered.

"I see," the pigtailed Amazoness Archer stood up as she turned to see her sisters waking up. "I wish we could help. Unfortunately, we no longer have a reason to find the Orb of Minos. You defeated us. You have a better reason to find the orb." She pointed to a tunnel ahead. "That tunnel should take you to a long path leading to the Orb of Minos. You're only halfway through the labyrinth."

"Just halfway, eh? I'm liking our odds now," Ninja Jupiter said.

"My name is Sely," the pigtailed Archer said.

Ninja Moon smiled, acknowledging the warrior. "Usagi Tsukino. By the way..." She walked up to Sely, giggling as she pointed to the Amazon's choice of hairstyle. "Your pigtails are cute. They look almost like me."

"Except, yours has... balls on your head," Sely pointed out the obvious.

Staring over at the other Amazoness Archers, the Ninja Senshi were taken back by the similar traits each Archer possessed. It was as if the Senshi were meeting the Amazoness versions of themselves.

"Is it just me or do they... share some of our characteristics?" Ninja Venus rubbed her chin, examining each Amazon. She turned toward the Amazoness Archer with the long, brown hair. "That one was turned into my dark Valkyrie form! You must be my counterpart!"

The long, brown-haired Amazoness tilted her head and blinked. She had the same blue eyes Venus did and sported the same cheerful smirk.

"It's like I'm looking at a long lost sister or something!" Ninja Venus cried happily. "I'm Minako Aino."

"We do look alike. My name is Aphy!" The Amazon exhibited a cheery personality as she shook Ninja Venus' hands.

"And you're my counterpart," Ninja Mars walked up to the long, black-haired Archer who had taken on her Dark Valkyrie Mars form. "I'm Rei Hino."

"I'm Ary," the Amazon bowed her head.

The light, blue-haired Amazoness Archer confronted Ninja Mercury. "I'm Ami Mizuno. You're supposed to be me I presume."

"Hello, pleased to meet you. I'm Hermy," the female warrior presented herself politely.

"I'm Zey," the spiky, black-haired Amazoness shook Ninja Jupiter's hand with a firm grip.

Ninja Jupiter chuckled. "I can tell you're my counterpart. I'm Makoto Kino."

"My name is Crony," the short, red-haired Amazoness approached Ninja Saturn.

"Hotaru Tomoe," Saturn answered.

The other tall, spiky black-haired Amazoness walked up to Ninja Uranus. "Ourany."

"Haruka Teno'h."

Ninja Neptune and her short, green-haired Amazoness counterpart gave each other courtesy bows.

"My name is Michiru Kaioh."

"Poseidy."

"Hmmm, each of your names is derived from the Greek Mythological gods. Though, they're shortened," Ninja Mercury said.

"We were given these names by our queens," Sely proclaimed. "We're pleased. It makes us feel special."

"I bet it does! Wow, I didn't think there were Amazon counterparts of us!" Ninja Venus exclaimed ecstatically.

Ninja Mars interjected. "In any case, we have to get going. We do have a time limit and we can't afford to have a curse placed on us. Please, don't take this as any disrespect to you."

Ary added. "Then go. We failed to reach the Orb of Minos, but, you eight can't afford to miss this chance. We can sense you have a greater need for the orb."

Aphy spoke. "Your priorities are far more crucial than ours."

Hermy nodded. "Good luck to you."

"Thanks," Ninja Moon replied, wearing a modest smile.

xxxxx

Following this coincidental encounter, fate brought these two Senshi sides together.

The two sides winded up working together to recollect the Orb of Minos from the Neo-Rajita.

Perhaps, it was best that their former world was destroyed.

With their former duties behind them, the eight now were given a mission to help the YYGDM-01 Sailor Senshi fight the Neo-Rajita. Even if they were no longer the Senshi of their universe, the eight continued to fight the good fight against evil.

xxxxx

**A/N:** Took me just a day to complete this (granted, just the scene with the Sailor Senshi and the Amazoness eight was copy/pasted). What do you guys think? I hope it's not too far-fetched.

Besides, this situation alone opens the doors to a multiverse to other worlds. This is how the likes of Karin/Sedna and Ryo go about as dimensional travelers. ;)

On top of that, the whole anti-matter could've been the work of someone... or something dangerous to the whole multiverse. It may or may not even effect the YYGDM-01 Universe (this is the designated universe constituting the whole 'YuYuGiDigiMoon' proper with alternate realities parallel to it). This could very well open the door to some interesting 'What-If' situations about those alternate realities, but we'll see.

Anyway, this was a good excuse to revive Gaiden, but I'm considering restructuring this series to _**YuYuGiDigiMoon Chronicles**_ with the addition of _**YuYuGiDigiMoon Special Gaiden: Underworld Saga**_. But, who knows? It's all up in the air at this point. Check for the YuYuGiDigiMoon TV Tropes homepage link on my profile. =D

The next 'Gaiden' chapters I have in mind may cover the Neo Senshi. I'd like to get in-depth with the Chibi-Usa/Raizen Jr. coupling. We'll see how that goes.

Send a review and stay gold!


End file.
